Persona 4 :The Darkness of Reality
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: Terjadi 10 tahun setelah hampir true ending. Inaba kembali ditelan oleh kabut tebal yang jauh lebih tebal dari yang sebelumnya. Souji pun dari tahun 2012 menghilang entah kemana. apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya di hari terakhir Souji berada di Inaba? R&R?
1. Prologue

Persona 4 : The Darkness of Reality

Summary: terjadi 10 tahun setelah true ending. Inaba kembali ditelan oleh kabut tebal yang bahkan jauh lebih tebal dari yang sebelumnya. Souji pun dari tahun 2012 tak pernah terdengar lagi kabar kepulangannya atau kemunculannya. Ia bersama teman-temannya hanya menghilang begitu saja pada hari terakhir Souji berada di Inaba. Mereka tak pernah kembali. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

Disclaimer: aq g punya P4& P3 & P3FES, tp aq punya nih fanfic, tapi aq Cuma pinjem char2 nya doang kok. Kan ATLUS baek? Ya nggak? **~dilindas ATLUS!~**

Author's note: fanfic ini akan ber genre: horror, mystery, adventure, tragedy, angst, death(mungkin), dan…saya sendiri masih belum tahu. Yang jelas cerita ini akan lebih mengerikan dari cerita-cerita lain yang pernah saya buat. So, enjoy the story!! (cerita ini bakal puanjaaaaaaaaaang banget! Jadi mohon bersabar yah untuk mengikuti jalan cerita ini)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The Lost Town

Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away  
Finding ways through the favorite tune Play all day with my eyes closed  
Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away  
Finding way through the favorite tune Filling me with those sounds

Heaven – Persona 4 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seta Resident**

Seta Sakura, gadis berambut abu-abu lurus serta panjang ini sedang asyik-asyik baca komik kesukaannya. Baiklah, sebenarnya komik yang sedang ia baca itu komik pinjaman saja. Teman-temannya lebih akrab memanggilnya dengan Sakura, atau 'Kura' (bukan kura-kura loh yaw!). Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup ungg…ceroboh? Yah dia memang anak- ups, maksudnya, gadis yang cerdas. Sayangnya ia sangat ceroboh dalam melakukan berbagai hal. Wajahnya memang manis serta cantik. Selain ceroboh, ia juga rajin. Eits, jangan salah pemikiran dulu. Yang dimaksud rajin di sini adalah rajin ngusilin orang. Hidupnya selalu terasa sepi jika ia tidak mengusili seseorang. Keahliannya yang lain adalah beladiri. Dia paling ahli dalah hal karate, kendo, pokoknya yang berbau beladiri. Biasanya keahlian beladirinya hanya ia gunakan untuk menolong orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya. Ia tak segan-segan menolong orang yang tak pernah dikenalnya ataupun orang yang sangat dibencinya sekalipun saat orang tersebut dalam bahaya. Itu sebabnya banyak orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Sebab ia sudah menyanyangi orang tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Nah, cukup sekian penjelasannya. Sakura adalah 'putri tunggal' dari keluarga Seta. Seperti biasa, kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja. Bahkan kadang ia pernah tak bertemu dengan orang tuanya selama 1 tahunan. Saat ia masih kecil, ia selalu ikut dengan orang tuanya, berbeda dengan kakaknya. Ups, mari bahas yang lain. Sekarang usia Sakura sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun. Untuk saat ini ia hanya sendirian di rumah bersama ibunya. Ayahnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar negeri.

Dalam satu hari Sakura mampu menghabiskan 20 komik, itu sebabnya ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekali. 20 komik yang telah ia selesai ia baca itu bergeletakan di mana-mana. Gadis itu hanya berbaring di atas kasurnya dan tak lama ia tertidur lelap.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, Sakura merasa ada yang tak beres. Kenapa ia merasa mendengar suara deru mobil? Kenapa ia merasa ada bau alcohol di sekitarnya? Dan ia juga merasa ada 2 orang yang sedang mengamatinya! Sakura terbangun dan menguap selebar-lebarnya. Ia sengera mengucek-ucek matanya ketika melihat 2 orang yang sejak dari tadi sudah memperhatikan tingkah-tingkahnya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, anakku?" Tanya sseseorang yang duduk di kursi tengah. Sakura yang masih setengah sadar disertai mengantuk hanya diam saja.

"Sakura-san, perkenalkan. Aku Igor dan wanita di sebelahku ini adalah asistenku, Margareth. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sakura hanya tetap terus kebingungan. Mimpi yang ia peroleh kali ini terasa terlalu nyata bila dikatakan hanya sekedar mimpi biasa. "Eh? Igor? Margareth? Apa itu?"

Igor dan asistennya hanya bisa sweatdropped saja. Saling bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kami memanggilmu dalam dunia mimpi. Kau tertidur lelap di dunia nyata sekarang, anakku."

Tak lama terdengar suara gedoran pintu yang cukup keras, entah dari mana asalnya. "Baiklah. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Tak lama suara gedoran pintu itu semakin keras dan semakin jelas. Sakura kembali terbangun, kali ini ia benar-benar berada di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya berada di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Suara gedoran pintu itu ternyata berasal dari pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ibunya terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya dan baru berhenti ketika ia membukanya. "Ada apa, Okaa-san?"

"Ada kabar baik! Besok lusa Otou-san akan pulang kemari. Yah, walaupun setelah itu Ibu juga akan pergi bersama ayahmu ke Amerika sih."

Sakura hanya menguap-nguap tak jelas. "Oh, bagus dong. Besok aku akan belanja ke Junes untuk membeli bahan-bahannya yah. Lalu besok lusa biar aku saja yang memasak."

"Oke, sayang. Okaa-san mau tidur sekarang. Selamat malam."

"Malam." Dan sakura pun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Selanjutnya ia hanya ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu tadi dan berharap ia tak akan mendapat mimpi seaneh itu lagi.

**Junes Department Store**

Seperti apa yang Sakura katakana kemarin pada ibunya, hari ini ia akan berbelanja bersama teman-temannya di Junes. Hari ini Junes cukup ramai sekali, tapi untunglah Sakura dan teman-temannya sudah selesai berbelanja ketika Junes mulai ramai. Dan sekarang, Sakura dan beberapa teman yang diajaknya sedang duduk-duduk santai di food court. Kedua temannya yang ia ajak bersamanya asyik sekali membicarakan si idola Kanami, atau biasa dipanggil 'Kanamin', yang sedang naik daun setelah Risette. Sakura hanya diam saja termenung dengan mimpi yang ia dapat kemarin, mengenai orang yang bernama Igor dan Margareth.

"Yo, Sakura-chan? Kau melamunkan apa?"

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa kok, Yue-chan. Hehehe…"

temannya yang bernama Yue itu memperhatikan Sakura lebih dalam lagi, membuat Sakura merasa tak enak. "Yue-chan, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku yang manis ini?"

"Eww, dasar narsis. Narsis tetap saja narsis. Haah, parah…" katannya kemudian sambil meneguk jus lemonnya. "Oya, Rionne-chan, kudengar belakangan ini ada beberapa kejadian aneh sekali. Yah memang bukan terjadi di Tokyo sih…"

salah seorang teman yang bernama Rionne itu mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Yue. "Oya? Kejadian semacam apa?"

"Hei, aku juga mengalami beberapa kejadian aneh yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya." Timpal Sakura.

"Well, kita mulai dari kejadian aneh yang terjadi di dekat kota Okina dulu."

"Okina? Apa ada yang salah dengan Okina? Bukankah Okina adalah kota terdekat dari Inaba?" kata Rionne penuh antusias. Yue hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Tak apa-apa kan kalau kami membahas topik seperti ini?" sepertinya Yue ingin meminta izin dulu pada Sakura.

Sakura pun mengangguk-angguk tenang. "Hei, aku juga penasaran tau dengan topik yang sedang kau bawakan sekarang ini. Ayo cepat ceritakan!"

"Oke-oke. Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Okina mulai sedikit berkabut loh. Menurut orang-orang sih, kabutnya berasal dari Inaba. Well, hanya sejauh itu saja yang kudengar sih."

"Hei, bukankah Inaba adalah kota yang terkenal dengan kabutnya yang tebal itu? Aku juga mendengar beberapa kejadian aneh yang terjadi di Inaba lho."

Sakura semakin tertarik dan tertarik. Perlu diketahui, Sakura ini paling suka misteri. "Ceritakan! Ceritakan!" keantusiasan Sakura hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Rionne yang tersenyum misterius ala detektif. "Tidak mau. Kalau mau aku melanjutkan ceritanya, bayar aku 10 yen dulu."

"Huh! Dasar mata duitan! Nggak mau!"

"Kalau nggak mau ya sudah."

Yue pun menghela napas panjang. Ia meraih jus lemonnya dan mengangkat gelas tersebut, berancang-ancang akan menyiram Rionne dengan cairan yang ada di gelasnya. Rionne pun mulai gemetaran dengan ancama Yue yang terlihat serius dan bukan main-main itu dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita tanpa memungut biaya apapun.

"10 tahun yang lalu di Inaba pernah terjadi suatu kasus aneh yang bahkan kepolisian pun tak bisa memecahkannya. Ada sumber lain yang mengatakan kalau Inaba terkenal dengan kasus membunuhannya dan juga romor mengenai Midnight Channel." Jelas Rionne panjang lebar. Ia menyeruput es lemon tea nya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian Inaba benar-benar ditutupi oleh kabut tebal. Semenjak itu, tak seorang pun pernah ke sana ataupun mendengar kabar-kabar yang lain dari Inaba. Kota itu seperti…telah menghilang. Barang siapa yang ke sana, tak seorang pun kembali. Itu sebabnya tak ada kabar kelanjutan mengenai kasus-kasus yang pernah terjadi di sana. Seperti…hilang begitu saja dari sejarah dunia."

Sakura dan Yue terdiam untuk waktu yang lama meskipun Rionne telah selesai bercerita. Yue membisu sejuta bahasa.

"Hei, ayolah. Kejadian itu tak terjadi di Tokyo, itu sudah cukupkan? C'mon, kenapa kalian berdua jadi murung seperti itu?" kata Rionne mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Meskipun Junes sangatlah ramai pada hari itu, tapi rasanya sangat sepiii sekali baginya. Entah apa yang sepi, yang jelas sesuatu baginya terasa sepi dan hilang.

"Itu…Sakura-chan…bukankah…" kata Yuoe ter putus-putus, takut menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

"Iya. Onii-chan ada di Inaba 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang pun tak pernah ada kabar darinya. Onii-chan tak pernah kembali."

Rionne terbengong-bengong dengan kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura. "Uhh, apa kakakmu benar-benar ada di sana 10 tahun yang lalu, Sakura-chan?" Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Uh, maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau-"

"Tak apa-apa." Potong Sakura segera. "Sungguh tak apa-apa."

Mereka melanjutkan bincang-bincang mereka hingga menjelang malam. setelah itu Sakura segera bergegas pulang sambil membawa barang-banrang belanjaannya yang cukup banyak dengan langkah kaki yang gesit.

Seta Residence

"Aku pulang!" serunya keras supaya ibunya bisa mendengarnya. Ibunya yang sedang sibuk di dapur membalasnya dengan suara yang tak kalah keras pula. Sakura segera meletakkan barang belanjaannya dan kemudian berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Ibunya hanya terbengong-bengong dan melanjutkan memasaknya di dapur.

Di kamarnya, Sakura segera membuka laptopnya dan menyambungkannya ke internet. Ia mencoba mengakses beberapa web mengenai kejadian yang pernah terjadi di Inaba. Beserta dengan kasus-kasus yang dulu pasti pernah di post kan kedalam internet. Di antara ratusan web yang telah ia buka, hanya ada 2 hal yang paling popular dan banyak di post kan mengenai Inaba. Kasus pembunuhan setelah kabut dan Midnight Channel. Sakura tak menemukan apa-apa lagi mengenai Midnight Channel. Ia kembali melanjutkan pencariannya mengenai kasus-kasus pembunuhannya. Dari pencariannya, ia menemukan 2 nama korban yang terbunuh pada kasus tersebut. Mayumi Yamano dan Saki Konishi. Mereka berdua dikabarkan sempat menghilang sebelum tewas terbunuh. Apa maksudnya semua itu? Apa itu Midnight Channel? Sakura hanya bisa memijit kepalanya, frustrasi. Mencari info yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu sudah sangat mustahil sekali. Jangankan kasus 10 tahun yang lalu, kasus yang terjadi setengah tahun yang lalu saja pasti otang-orang sudah lupa, apalagi kasus 10 tahun yang lalu? Karena terlalu lelah berpikir, Sakura pun kembali jatuh tertidur tepat di depan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Gadis berambut abu-abu itu kembali terbangun di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Entah itu mobil atau apa, yang jelas 2 orang misterius itu menjumpainya lagi. Kakek yang dikenalnya bernama Igor itu tersenyum padanya. "Well, kita berjumpa kembali."

"Sebenarnya mau kalian apa sih? Mimpiku belakangan ini menjadi sangat-sangat aneh berkat kehadiran kalian." Kata Sakura agak ketus.

"Tenanglah anakku, kami memanggilmu melalui dunia mimpimu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku 'tenang' jika setiap tidur kalian selalu membawaku ke tempat aneh ini?!"

Margareth mengatur posisi duduknya, kemudian menggantikan Igor dalam menjelaskan hal yang harus mereka sampaikan. "Kumohon, tenanglah dulu. Ambil posisi duduk yang nyaman."

Sakura hanya menurut saja, meskipun wajahnya jelas sekali cemberut. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku." Margareth menoleh ke Igor yang membalasnya dengan anggukan, lalu ia kembali mjenatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Apakah kau sedang mencari-chari tahu tentang insiden yang terjadi di Inaba 10 tahun yang lalu, Sakura-san?" Sakura tercengang hebat dan hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Dulu, kami memiliki tamu sebelum dirimu yang bersangkutan erat dengan insiden tersebut…tapi…"

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Boleh aku tahu siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang bukan berasal dari Inaba, tamu kami sebelum anda, Sakura-san. Pemuda tersebut merupakan multi persona user, kunci untuk menyelamatkan Inaba dari kabut tebal yang menutupinya." Sakura hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Margareth yang dianggapnya gila ini. Persona? Multi persona user? Apa lagi itu?

"Namun…pemuda itu menghilang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah ini," Margareth menyerahkan buku tebal yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya pada Sakura. Penasaran, gadis itu membukanya per halaman demi halaman. "He-hei, apa ini?! Isis, Kohryu, Zaou-gongen, Sandman, Kartikeya, Pheonix, apa-apaan ini?! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti." Sakura hanya terus membalik-balik halaman-halamannya saja. Sementara Margareth melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Buku itu disebut 'Persona Compendium' buku yang menyimpan persona-persona yang pernah dikumpulkan oleh tamu kami. Selain itu, buku itu juga merupakan bukti kontrak kami antara si tamu dengan kami, bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas berbagai macam 'ordeal' yang akan ia hadapi kedepannya."

"Wow…"

"Oh dan satu lagi, anakku." Kata Igor mengingatkan. "Buku itu juga mencatat perjalanan hidup si tamu yang pernah berkunjung kemari. Termasuk si pemuda yang hilang tersebut. Kau boleh meminjamnya sementara. Setelah selesai, kau bisa mengembalikannya pada kami."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, master. Tapi, bukankah itu-"

"Tak apa-apa, Margareth. Kadang seseorang memerlukan bukti untuk menemukan jalan hidupnya yang selanjutnya. Well, pada pertemuan berikutnya, kau sendiri yang akan mencariku. Till we meet again."

Saat terbangun, Sakura sudah kembali berada di kamarnya, berada tepat di depan laptopnya. Hanya ada sedikit yang beda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini ia terbangun sambil menggenggam buku tebal yang ia lihat sebelumnya dalam dunia mimpinya. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, Sakura benar-benar merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka buku tebal tersebut.

Pada halaman terdepan tercantum beberapa peraturan kontrak hingga halaman baliknya tempat menandatangani kontrak. Pandangan Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandang tanda tangan kontrak yang tertera di sana. Tanda tangan yang menunjukkan bukti bahwa kakaknya sendiri pernah menandatangani kontrak tersebut. Kakaknya lah yang menjadi tamu di Velvet Room sebelum dirinya! Sakura masih sulit untuk percaya, namun tanda tangan yang disertai nama terang itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa kakaknya yang telah menandatanganinya dan menyetujui kontrak tersebut. Tercantum nama 'Seta Souji' di sana.

Masih tak percaya karena apa yang baru dibacanya, ia membuka halaman selanjutnya dan mulai membacanya. Di halaman yang sedang ia baca itu terdapat kisah-kisah yang pernah dialami kakak semata wayangnya.

Dijelaskan bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang multi persona user yang datang dari Tokyo. Kakaknya pun sangat terlibat dengan kasus-kasus yang pernah terjadi di Inaba. Yah, lebih tepatnya pada setiap kasus ia terlibat. Selain 2 korban penculikan –Mayumi Yamano & Saki Konishi-, ada beberapa korban lain yang juga diculik. Namun hanya nama mereka saja yang disebutkan. Nama-nama tersebut tak lain: Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, dan Naoto Shirogane. Tu-tunggu dulu, Rise Kujikawa?! Risette juga terlibat?!! Tak hanya idola saja. Seorang Detective Prince juga terlibat?!! Sakura merasa tak percaya tapi juga kagum bahwa kakaknya pernah berurusan dengan 2 orang popular yang telah lama menghilang itu. Tapi di mana kakaknya berada sekarang? Putrid tunggal keluarga Seta itu merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu mengenai kasus yang pernah terjadi di Inaba dan mencari kakaknya yang hilang.

Hari telah berubah menjadi larut malam, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Keesokan Malamnya…

Kini Sakura dan keluarganya sedang berada di meja makan, sementara ibunya masih menyiapkan hidangan makan malam yang akan ia sajikannantinya. Ayahnya sedang asyik membaca Koran selagi menunggu istri tercintanya menghidangkan masakan yang telah ia nantikan selama berbulan-bulan. Sakura masih sibuk dengan membaca buku tebal yang Igor pinjamkan padanya, membaca kisah petualangan kakaknya bersama teman-temannya. Tak lama, ibunya muncul sambil membawa beberapa hidangan. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Sakura menyimpan buku tebal tersebut kembali ke kamarnya dan mkembantu ibunya membawa hidangan-hidangan yang lain. Sekarang mereka sudah siap menyantap hidangan malam tersebut.

"Itadakimasu!" seru ketiganya bersamaan. Sakura mencoba meraih Sushi yang terletak agak jauh darinya, namun ayahnya mengambilkannya untuknya. **~triiiiing~** Sekejap Sakura seperti mengalami…Déjà vu.

"Uhh…makasih…" katanya pelan. "Ung…Otou-san?" putrid tunggal di keluarga itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya?" sambut ayahnya lembut.

"Uh, tak apa. Haha, lupakan saja. Tak penting kok." Kata Sakura segera, tak ingin merusak acara makan malam. "Haah, aku ingin udang goreng itu."

Ibunya menyergah Sakura untuk mengambil udang goreng. "Heiii, habiskan dulu Sushimu itu!"

**~triiiiiing~ **dan perasaan Déjà vu kembali menyergap Sakura. Ia yakin pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya, tapi bukan dari Okaa-san.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan. Otou-san dan Okaa-san akan pergi ke Amerika besok siang." Kata kepala keluarga Seta mengingatkan.

"Hah?! Secepat itu?!"

"Begitulah. Ada banyak urusan yang mendesak kami untuk pergi lebih awal. Kau…tak apa-apa kan tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Ibunya penuh keprihatinan. Sakura hanya bals mengangguk saja, lalu melanjutkan menyantap hidangan makan malamnya.

"Ungg…Okaa-san….Otou-san…aku ingin…" dan ucapannya berhenti sampai di situ, tak yakin ingin melanjutkannya.

"Ingin apa, sayang?" kata Ibunya sambil membelai rambut panjang halus abu-abunya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di Okina."

Terlihat sangat jelas sekali reaksi dari ayah dan ibunya yang kaget hebat. Ayahnya yang pada saat itu hampir saja memasukkan udang goreng yang sangat ia rindukan hanya tetap diam dengan mulut terbuka lebar, bersiap menyantap menyantap udang gorengnya tercinta. Ayahnya hanya mengamati pembicaraan antara putrinya dan istrinya saja.

"Uh, kalau selain Okina bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya di Okina."

"Tapi…"

"Aku sendiri juga punya urusan penting di sana. Jadi…"

"Urusan apa, Sakura-chan?"

DHUERRR!!! Tak mungkin kalau ia mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya mengenai keinginan aslinya untuk mencari mencari kakaknya. Mustahil ia akan diperbolehkan ke Okina bila ia membeberkan alasan seperti itu. Selain itu, susah juga mendapat izin dari orang tuanya, mengingat dia ini perempuan. Lagipula dengar-dengar Okina semakin berbahaya saja, jadi susah sekali untuk menumbuhkan rasa kepercayaan yang kuat pada orang tuanya.

"Ungg…kami mengizinkan, asalkan jangan di Okina ya?" tawar ibunya lagi.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh sekolah di Okina? Apa karena lokasiku bersekolah akan dekat dengan lokasi Onii-chan dulu bersekolah?"

Ibunya pun mulai terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bertingkah seolah-olah sudah melupakan Onii-chan? Kenapa kalian berdua tak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku mengenai Onii-chan? Apa kalian tidak rindu lagi padanya?"

Ayah dan Ibunya seketika terlihat sangat letih dan juga tua. Wajah mereka berdua tampak sangat kusut karena menyimpan kehilangan lama yang ia alami dulu.

"Kami…takut kehilanganmu. Kami tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan kami untuk kedua kalinya." Kata pria tua renta itu sambil memandangi kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. "Kami tak ingin kehilangan putri kami sama seperti kami kehilangan Putra kami. Kami menyesal karena kami tak pernah memperhatikannya hingga saat detik-detik terakhir ia menghilang."

"Kabar terakhir yang kami dengar adalah kabar menghilanya Souji-kun pada tanggal 21 Maret 10 tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, Souji-kun tak pernah terdengar lagi maupun terlihat." Ibunya mulai menangis mengingat-ingat kejadian lama yang cukup menyakitkan untuk diingat. Di hati kecil Sakura mulai timbul rasa bersalah.

"Kami…mengizinkanmu bersekolah di Okina." Kata ayahnya tiba-tiba. "Asalkan, setelah lulus nanti kau harus kembali pada kami. Jangan menghilang begitu saja seperti Onii-chan mu ya? Janji?"

Sakura senang sekali bukan kepalang. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan benjawab. "Ya! Janji!"

[To be Continued]

Next Chap: Sakura akhirnya tiba di Okina. Berhubung ia sedang liburan sekolah, ia jadi punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai sebelum masuk sekolah. Hingga pada malam hari ia iseng-iseng menaiki kereta jurusan Inaba. Ia menemukan banyak hal aneh di sana. Termasuk beruang bundar lucu yang ada di hadapannya.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haiah, akhirnya…saya punya pemikiran bakal buat cerita misteri juga. Entah kenapa saya mulai suka cerita yang berbau mister, horror, dan tragedy. Apaaa…mungkin karena habis baca fanfic yang judulnya Birth Of Tragedy, Persona 4 : count down, sama Persona 4 : Twisted ? uh, bukannya saya meniru loh ya, saya Cuma terinspirasi.

Lagipula saya nggak ahli dalam membuat fanfic humor, kebanyakan orang yang denger saya ngelucu pasti bilangnya saya ini jayus. Maka dari itu, saya pengen banget buat fanfic misteri dan horror. Mungkin jika ada kasus-kasus tak akan sekejam "Higurashi no naku koro ni". Soalnya saya nggak gila mau bikin fanfic pembunuhan dengan char2 yg gila2 kyk di higurashi. Kalo fanfic romance saya udah bikin dua : The last remaining days sama Persona 4 : Memories of You.

Tokoh Seta Sakura di sini berlaku sebagai adik Souji yang berbeda usia sebanyak 10 tahun. Jadi waktu Souji masih umur 17 th adiknya umurnya sama kayak Nanako. Ingat, Seta Sakura ini Cuma bayangan yang muncul di kepala saya aj. Ga asli. Dan sijamin dicari di jagad persona 4 jg g bkl ATLUS mengclaim ada Seta Sakura di persona 4. ngomong-ngomong mengenai tampilan Sakura, yah…sebenarnya saya juga terinspirasi dari gambar yang nggak sengaja saya temukan di google. Gambar Souji versi cewek yang sedang saya pakai sekarang sebagai avatar saya di Fanfic. Karena mukanya nggak mirip2 bgt ama Souji, tapi lebih mirip cwe, saya jadi berpikiran klo dia tuh adiknya Souji. Saya pikir cocok sih. Hehehe… di chap ini memang kesannya membosankan. Tapi di next chap akan saya buar mendebarkan dengan petualangan Sakura di Inaba!!

Hahaha…saya sangat berterima kasih bila para membaca sekalian mau membaca fanfic saya ini. Saya harap ada orang mau kasih saya reviews buat fanfic saya yang nggak karuan ini...T_T....send me some reviews please....???


	2. Welcome to Inaba

Setting: [RALAT] !! fanfic ini terjadi 10 tahun setelah (hampir) true ending.

Author's note: fiuh…saya lega. Saya kira para pembaca bkl blg fanfic saya ini aneh lah, gila lah, g nyambung lah, apa lah –diinjek krn nuduh sembarangan-. Hahahaha, nah, saya pengen banget nanyain beginian nih dari para pembaca. Mari saling berbagi pengalaman. Dalam memainkan Persona series…terutama P3&P4, kira2 apakah hal penting yang anda pelajari dari game2 series tsb? Hahaha, maaf klo pertanyaan saya nih uaneh dan gak nyambung blas, tp saya bener2 ingin tau –dilindas krn maksa-. Maksud saya, pasti ada berbagai hikmah dan hal penting yg kalian pelajari dari bermain persona series. Jika kalian tak ingin membicarakannya karena terlalu bersifat pribadi, saya nggak memaksa kok. Saya Cuma ingin tahu saja. –dibunuh karena bertindak aneh-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to Inaba **

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to do what's in my heart_

**1000 Words – Final Fantasy X-2**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_JESS…JESS….JESS…_

Pada awalnya suara itu hanya terdengar samar-samar saja. Lama kelamaan suara tersebut mengeras di telinga Sakura. Ia tertidur lelap selama perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Okina. Nyenyak sekali, tanpa ada gangguan dalam mimpi maupun dunia nyata. Sakura menerawang memandangi pepohonan di luar jendela kereta sambil sesekali memperhatikan ponselnya yang sering berkedip-kedip karena banyak SMS yang berdatangan. Gadis tunggal keluarga Seta ini memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen -yang bisa dibilang lumayan mewah-. Kebetulan apartemen yang akan ditinggalinya dekat sekali dengan stasiun dan rumah salah seorang sahabat penanya di internet. Sepertinya hidup barunya tak akan susah-susah amat di Okina.

"_Perhatian…perhatian…kereta akan segera mencapai stasiun sekitar 30 menit lagi…terima kasih."_

'Masih ada banyak waktu' pikir Sakura. Selanjutnya ia pun asyik melamun dan tak terasa ia juga mengenang beberapa hal yang telah menjadi salah satu sejarah hidupnya dulu.

**Flashback**

_Saat itu Sakura masih kecil, lebih tepatnya masih berusia 7 tahun. Di hari itu ia beserta kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di bandara. Ayah dan Ibunya masih sibuk mengurus barang di counter dalam, supaya tidak menghambat mengurus barang, ia dititipkan ke kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Di hari itu Sakura masih sangat imut dan lucu, sehingga rambutnya sering dikuncir –entah macam apa kunciran itu- oleh kakaknya yang suka bereksperimen (kejam! Adik sendiri dijadikan bahan eksperimen!!). Sakura hanya bisa terus cemberut karena rambutnya terlalu banyak dikuncir sampai-sampai kusut. Souji pun kehilangan akal untuk mengubah kunciran rambut adik semata wayangnya yang semakin nggak karuan karena eksperimen gagalnya._

"Onii-chan!!" _teriak Sakura ketus sambil melipat tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah dongkol karena aksi kakaknya yang…terlalu usil bila bersamanya._

"Sebentar dong, Kura-kura-chan. Sebentar lagi jadi." _Kata lelaki itu memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan 'kura-kura'._

_Alhasil, kunciran yang ada di kepala Sakura semakin mengerikan untuk dipandang. Kuncirannya mencuat kesana kemari, banyak karet-karet yang bergelantungan di sana sini. Souji yang tak tahan akan hasil ciptaannya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawai adikknya dengan kunciran semrawut yang dibuatnya. Tawa Souji yang semakin meledak diiringi dengan suara mewek Sakura._

"Hwaaaa!!! Sakura-chan benci onii-chan!!! Hwaaaaa!!!" _tangis Sakura tak tertahankan lagi. Sebal karena ditertawakan. Bukankah itu ulah onii-chan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat aneh? _

_Souji yang dari tadi ketawa-ketiwi sendiri tersedak tiba-tiba begitu mendengar adiknya menangis. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan kunciran-kunciran di kepala adiknya dan meraih tas yang sedang digendong Sakura. Lelaki 17 tahunan itu membuka ritsleting tas dan mengambil sisir kecil yang sengaja telah diselipkan Ibunya ke dalam tas adiknya. Mengingat saat kecil Sakura suka bertingkah, Souji jadi semakin suka menguncir rambut adiknya dengan alasan agar tidak semrawut. Padahal justru jika dikuncirnya malah semakin mirip gembel saja._ –ditonjok Souji-

"Iya-iya, kuperbaiki_." Kakaknya menyisir rambut yang kusut itu pelan-pelan, kemudian dibelahnya sisi rambut itu menjadi 2. Ia mengambil salah satu karet dan menguncirnya di sisi kira, lalu melakukan hal yang sama di sisi kanannya. Setelah selesai dengan munguncir rambut belakang, Souji memutar posisi Sakura menghadap dirinya. Anak tertua keluarga Seta itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mendapati 2 pasang jepit kristal dan menjepitkannya di poni rambut Sakura pada kedua sisinya yang hampir menutupi mata abu-abu indahnya._

"Eh? Apa itu, Onii-chan?" _Tanya si gadis cilik sambil meraba-raba kepalanya untuk menemukan jepit yang dipasangkan kakanya tadi._

"Jepit kristal. Hadiah buatmu." _Katanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Raut sedih di wajah adiknya segera terangkat dan tergantikan dengan seulas senyum yang termanis. _

"Oya? Lalu," _Sakura pun berputar sambil menjinjing roknya_. "Apa aku terlihat lebih cantik?"

_Souji mengernyitkan dahi sambil bertopang dagu serta menggumam, lalu tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala adiknya_. "Terlihat lebih manis. Hahahaha…"

"Kalau begitu, Sakura-chan akan membuat onii-chan mengakui kalau Sakura-chan memang cantik suatu hari nanti."

"Hmm…ya, suatu hari nanti, atau mungkin tak akan pernah? Hahaha…"

"Wew…liat saja nanti kalau Sakura-chan sudah besar! Akan kubuat Onii-chan mengakui pada saat itu juga kalau Sakura-chan memang cantik." _Dan Souji kembali mengelus-elus kepala Sakura._

_Dari kejauhan terlihat kedua orang tua mereka berjalan mendekati mereka dengan 3 lembar tiket di genggaman tangan, menandakan kalau sudah waktunya mereka pergi. Souji yang menyadarinya berlutut tepat di depan adiknya, memeluk gadis cilik di depannya sebelum mereka berpisah. Sedikit demi sedikit senyuman yang tersungging di wajah imut Sakura mulai tergantikan oleh kemurungan tanpa ia sadari. Setelah lama memeluk, Souji menyerahkan tas karton yang cukup besar entah berisi apa kepada Sakura. _

"Apa ini, Onii-chan?"

"Hadiah juga. Nah, jadi gadis yang baik ya?" _pesan Souji pada adiknya_.

"Onii-chan tidak ikut pergi?" _Tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai mewek. Souji hanya menggeleng pelan_.

"Jangan nangis dong, nanti kelihatan jelek lho, Kura-kura-chan. Senyum."

_Setelah saling mengucapkan perpisahan, Ayah dan Ibu Souji dan Sakura mengajak Sakura berjelan mendekati pintu gerbang keberangkatan. Saat berjalan mendekati gerbang, Sakura hanya tertunduk saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ayahnya melepaskan gandengan tangannya mendahului istri dan putrinya untuk mengurus tiket terlebih dahulu. Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat ibunya juga berhenti, lalu gadis cilik itu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Onii-chan nya lagi. Ibunya sedikit menarik tangannya, menandakan ia harus kembali berjalan mendekati gerbang keberangkatan. Sakura pun kembali berjalan ditambah dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua matanya. Ketika hampir mencapai pintu gerbang, langkah-langkah kaki Sakura terasa semakin berat sampai-sampai ia seret-seret, namun akhirnya berhenti juga. Kali ini ia tidak menoleh ke belakang, hanya berhenti berjalan saja. Ibunya kembali melakukan hal yang sama, dan Sakura pun kembali berjalan mengikuti Ibunya. _

_Tepat saat ia telah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang keberangkatan, langkah kakinya sudah semakin berat dan berat. Rasanya seperti tak mampu berdiri lagi. Sakura segera melepaskan gandengan ibunya ketika Ayahnya kembali ingin menggandeng tangannya. Ia berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin ke belakang. Souji yang sudah berbalik untuk menuju ke pintu keluar itu terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan adik kesayangannya memanggil-manggilnya dari kejauhan_. "Sakura-chan!" _jerit ibunya pelan karena terkejut_.

"Onii-chan!! Onii-chan!!" _Sakura semakin cepat berlari, menyelip-nyelip di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ketika sudah dekat sekali dengan Onii-chan nya, ia melompat dan memeluk Souji seerat mungkin serasa tak ingin meninggalkan kakaknya. Souji kembali membalas pelukan Sakura. Ia merasa pundaknya mulai membasah berkat air mata Sakura yang sudah tak bisa ditahan oleh gadis cilik itu lagi. _

"Sakura-chan nggak mau pergi tanpa Onii-chan! Hwaaaaaahh…" _tangis Sakura dengan air mata mengucur deras_. "Sakura-chan pasti kesepian tanpa Onii-chan. Hwaaahh…uhuhu…"

_Kali ini Souji tak berkata apa-apa untuk menghentikan tangisan Sakura. Karena, mustahil gadis berusia 7 tahun tak menangis kalau akan berpisah dengan kakaknya. Souji hanya mengelus-elus pundak adiknya, mencoba untuk menenangkan_. "Bukannya Kura-kura-chan benci Onii-chan?" _Tanya Souji pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Sakura_.

"Sakura-chan nggak pernah benci Onii-chan." _Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata yang selanjutnya, malu untuk mengungkapkannya._ _Souji membisikkan beberapa kata di telinga Sakura. Entah perasaan apa itu, Sakura merasa harus mengungkapkan apa yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan sekarang pada kakaknya sebelum terlambat._

"Sakura-chan sayang Onii-chan!"

**End Flashback**

Di tengah suara laju kereta yang selalu terdengar sama dari waktu ke waktu, Sakura meraih sebuah tas karton yang ia letakkan di kursi sebelahnya. Tas karton itu sangat besar, berwarna coklat tua, tas yang sama seperti saat Souji dulu memberikannya pada Sakura. Gadis tunggal itu membuka tas dan mengangkat sebuah boneka Teddy bear besar berwarna coklat pula dan kemudian dipangkunya boneka itu. Satu per satu air matanya menetes mengingat-ingat hari terakhir Sakura bertemu kakak tersayangnya, Hari terakhir ketika ia mendengar suaranya dan Saat-saat terakhir ia dapat merasakan pelukan hangat dari kakaknya yang kini hilang entah kemana. Di saat itu juga ia kembali ingat bisikan kakaknya yang tak pernah ia lupakan. _"Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah. Kadang menangis akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik dan lega karena kau bisa mengeluarkan kepahitan yang kau alami dari hatimu."_

_"Kereta akan segera sampai di stasiun dalam waktu 5 menit. Kami ingatkan agar jangan sampai ada barang anda yang tertinggal. Terima kasih…"_

Mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Sakura segera mempersiapkan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

**Sakura's Apartment**

Begitu tiba di kamarnya, tanpa menunggu 10 detik kemudian Sakura sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur besar yang empuk. Maklum, ia membawa barang yang kelewat banyak, untuk lebih mengirit, ia membawa barang-barangnya sendiri ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 13. Napasnya menggos-menggos, mirip ikan sekarat yang terkapar. Seperti apa yang telah dijelaskan tadi, Apartemen Sakura tergolong mewah. Di sana tersedia 2 kamar dengan ukuran besar, disertai 1 ruang tamu, 1 ruang makan, 1 ruang duduk santai, serta balkon yang menghadap ke arah pegunungan yang saling berjejer. Tentunya apartemen yang ditinggalinya sekarang ini telah diisi beberapa property penting lainnya. Karena kelelahan mengangkat seluruh barang-barangnya seorang diri dari lantai basement hingga ke kamarnya, Sakura menyalakan AC dan beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi tak lupa membawa baju ganti, dll.

Setelah Sakura selesai membersihkan diri dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam. Karena ia tak memiliki minyak goring atau semacamnya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk makan di kedai ramen terdekat saja. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk santai dulu di depan TV yang sedang menyala di hadapannya. Berbagai macam channel terus ia ganti, merasa tak suka dengan tayangan pada beberapa channel. Pijitan Sakura pada tombol yang terdapat di remote TV terhenti ketika ia menemukan siaran TV yang dicari-carinya.

Seorang penyiar bulletin berita di TV menyiarkan beberapa kasus-kasus dan insiden-insiden yang sama sekali tak menarik minat Sakura. Karena merasa tak tertarik, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca buku tebal yang dipinjamkan Igor beberapa hari yang lalu. Halaman demi halaman ia telusuri lebih dalam. Tiba-tiba si penyiar merubah susunan berita yang akan disampaikannya dan menyampaikan berita terbaru yang akan segera diedarkan.

_"Beberapa staff kami baru saja memperoleh kabar terbaru dari insiden yang terjadi beberapa lalu terkait dengan berpindahnya kabut yang semula berasal dari Inaba ke Okina. Dikabarkan, muncul sebuah kereta misterius yang datang berasal dari Inaba pada pukul setengah 6 tadi. Menurut para saksi mata yang berada di lokasi setempat, kereta tersebut hanyalah kereta tua yang berkarat dan hanya terdiri dari 2 gerbong saja. Setelah diperiksa kembali oleh tim investigasi kepolisian, tak ditemukan seorang penumpangpun maupun masinis yang seharusnya berada di dalam-"_ pandangan mata Sakura teralihkan dari buku tebalnya menghadap ke layar TV.

"Hmm…kereta misterius? Menarik…." Katanya sambil manggut-manggut. Perutnya yang sedari tadi teriak-teriak kelaparan hilang sudah dengan rasa penasarannya yang timbut 10 detik yang lalu.

**Stasiun Kereta**

Berkat keisengan Sakura yang tak memiliki pembatas untuk membatasi rasa penasarannya, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi lokasi dimana kereta misterius itu berada. Lokasinya sudah cukup sepi, tak ada orang lain lagi yang ada di sana. Sepertinya masyarakat sekitar tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kehadiran kereta misterius itu. Sakura memandangi kereta itu sekilas, menimbang-nimbang pilihannya natara mencoba menaiki kereta itu atau mengurungkan niatnya dan makan ramen di kedai terdekat. Dilihat dari fisik luarnya, kereta itu terlihat sangat tua dengan karat yang menghiasi besi-besinya di sana sini. Si gadis 17 tahunan itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada kereta tua nan misterius itu. Ia menyentuh bagian pintu dan secara otomatis pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Rasa penasaran yang semakin memenuhi relung hatinya mendoronynya untuk memasuki kereta tersebut. Begitu Sakura telah mencapai di dalam, seluruh pintu yang sebelumnya terbuka kembali tertutup rapat, bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat berpaling, mesin kereta tua itu telah menyala. Beberapa saat kemudian kereta itu mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Tak lama bergerak, mendadak kereta tua itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke Inaba.

"GYAAAAA!!!! Apa-apaan ini!!!! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!!!! Seharusnya tadi aku makan ramen saja di kedai yang kulewati tadiii!!!! KYAAAAA!!!! LAGI-LAGI AKU BERTINDAK CEROBOH!!!! WAAAAA!!!" teriaknya sambil berpegangan erat pada salah satu tiang di dekatnya saking cepatnya kereta tersebut melaju.

"Grrr…masinis yang mengendarai kereta ini benar-benar kelewatan!! Awas saja nanti!! Akan kuhajar dia!!"

matanya yang terpejam rapat samar-samar mulai terbuka. Ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya, lalu mengingat-ingat perkataan si penayang berita tadi sore. , _"tak ditemukan seorang penumpangpun maupun masinis"_ . kedua kakinya mulai gemetaran, semakin lama semaikn hebat saja getarannya.

"Tidaaaaaakkk!!!! Jangan-jangan…ini kereta….HANTUUUUUU!!!!!" jeritnya sepuas-puasnya akibat kecerobohan lain yang telah dilakukannya…

**Inaba**

"Hoekk….hoek…" perut Sakura serasa mual akibat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Isi perutnya terasa tercampur aduk menjadi satu dan menyebabkannya mual. Kereta akhirnya benar-benar berhenti sempurna, seluruh pintu yang terdapat pada gerbong tersebut secara otomatis terbuka semua. Tanpa menunggu diperintah lagi, Sakura segera melompat keluar, bersumpah tak akan pernah menaiki kereta gila seperti itu lagi. Kini ia berjalan menyusuri pinggiran rel kereta hingga ia mendapati tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Lingkungan di sekitarnya sangatlah gelap. Tak satupun lampu jalanan yang menyala untuk menerangi penglihatannya pada malam hari yang mengerikan itu. Angin malam berhembus kencang, menerbangkan beberapa kertas-kertas bekas poster kesana kemari. Langkah kaki Sukura yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja semakin lama semakin dipercepat. Kini ia menyusuri Samegawa River yang airnya sudah tak sejernih dulu lagi. Airnya berwarna merah gelap seperti darah manusia yang mengalir begitu saja di sungai itu. Lama-kelamaan, Sakura merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya tepat di belakangnya. Entah apa itu, ia tetap mempercepat lajunya. Setelah memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, ia menoleh disertai dengan pose protektifnya yang siap menjotos siapapun yang mengikutinya.

Ternyata tak ada apa-apa di belakangnya. Sakura pun dapat bernapas lega. Dadanya terasa plong karena tebakannya salah. Sengatan listrik statis yang menyebabkan bulu kuduknya berdiri kembali menjalari sekujur tubuhnya saat Sakura merasakan suatu sentuhan di pundaknya. Ia tak segera membalikkan badannya, tangannya mengepal, bersiap-siap untuk menghabisi penguntitnya hingga tak berbekas.

"HEEEEAAAAAAA!!!! Rasakan iniii!!!"

Dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa, Sakura memutar posisinya menghadap si penguntit dan tak membuang waktu lagi untuk menjotos, menendang, menghajar, dan memelintir penguntit itu. Banyak asap yang mengepul di sekitarnya akibat dari gerakan-gerakan gesitnya menghabisi si penguntit.

"Wadadadadawwww!!! Sakit, kuma!!" jerit si penguntit. "Lepaskan, kuma! Lepaskan!! Sakit, kuma!!"

Sakura langsung sweatdropped mendengar jeritan penguntitnya yang…kesannya seperti….mascot beruang? Setelah debu-debu asap di sekitarnya reda, Sakura melepaskan pelintirannya terhadap mascot beruang aneh yang ditemuinya. Entah orang yang ada di dalamnya berusaha menjailinya atau bagaimana, Sakura tak tahu. Si mascot beruang kemudian berdiri sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri berkat tendangan maut Sakura.

"Sakit, kuma…waaaahaaaahaaaa…." Dan si mascot pun menangis.

"He-hei, maaf-maaf, itu tadi gerakan refleksku sih…" kata Sakura mencoba membela diri. "Kau…tak apa-apa kan?"

Mascot aneh itu sekejap kembali seperti sediakala, ceria-ceria saja disertai dengan penyebaran pheromonnya. "Tenang, sweetie! I'm okay, honey!"

"Eh?" Sakura sweatdropped lagi. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat deh…"

"Oya? Kalau begitu kau salah satu penggemar berat Teddie ya, kuma?" dengan begini Sakura sudah bisa tahu nama mascot bundar aneh di hadapannya, namanya Teddie.

"Oya!! Aku ingat!! Pada beberapa bagian di Junes terdapat mascot sepertimu juga! Mirip! Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, kuma?" Tanya Teddie sambil berputar mengelilingi Sakura yang masih bertopang dagu. "Every day's at your Junes!"

"Apa di tempat serapuh dan sesepi ini ada Junes? Aku benar-benar tak yakin…ada Junes di sini…lihat saja bangunan sekitarnya…hancur hampir rata dengan tanah…"

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, Sakura baru menyadari kalau bangunan-bangunan yang telah dijumpainya di sepanjang perjalanan semuanya benar-benar mirip bangunan runtuh. Terlihat seperti bangunan bersejarah saja. Tiang listrik bengkok, lampu lalu lintas patah, cat zebra cross yang sudah lama memudar, jalan-jalan yang retak, dan berbagai bangunan roboh. Kota ini benar-benar terlihat seperti kuburan atau mungkin kota yang baru saja kalah sehabis perang hebat. Kerusakannya cukup parah, mustahil untuk bisa dibangun kembali dalam waktu 5 tahun.

"Ted, katamu di sini ada Junes kan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Antarkan aku ke sana, Ted. Kumohon!"

"Okey, dear!" cring...cring...pheromon-pheromon Teddie kembali muncul berkilauan.

"Yikes! Hentikan pheromon-pheromon yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari tubuhmu itu, Ted!"

Lama berjalan sambil mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya yang sama saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, muncul berbagai pertanyaan di dalam diri Sakura. Kota apa ini yang sedang dikunjunginya? Kenapa bisa begitu terlihat…rapuh seperti itu…dan kenapa bisa. Ia sedikit melirikkan matanya, terlihat Teddie berjalan tepat di sebelahnya dengan santai, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di kota itu.

"Oi, Ted. Aku mau Tanya sesuatu," kata Sakura tetap memandang lurus jalanan. "Ini kota apa, Ted?"

"Hungg…." Teddie menggumam sejenak. "Tentu saja Inaba! Apalagi, kuma?"

"HAAAH??!! INABA?!! Yang benar, Ted?! Serius?! Nggak bo'ong lu, Ted?!" teriak Gadis berambut abu-abu itu otomatis menarik-narik mascot beruang Teddie.

"I-iya, kuma. Duarius!!" dan ia pun terjatuh saat Sakura melepaskan cengkraman di kostum beruangnya. Sakura benar-benar tak percaya suatu saat ia akan berada di Inaba. Bukankah di sini kakaknya menghilang pada saat itu? Pasti kakaknya berada di sini, tak salah lagi! Pasti! Tapi…dilihat dari struktur bangunan sekitar…Sakura murung seketika. Tak yakin kalau ia bisa menemukan kakaknya di tumpukan-tumpukan bebatuan runtuh tersebut.

"Oi, kenapa kau begitu antusias seperti itu? Memangnya kau siapa, kuma?" Tanya Teddie sedikit ketus karena telah 2 kali menjadi korban Sakura.

"Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Aku Seta Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura saja."

Teddie langsung melotot bengitu mendengar nama 'Seta' disebut. Ganti Teddie yang menguncang-guncangkan Sakura sehingga gadis itu menjadi goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Seta? SETA?!" Teddie masih tak mempercayai pendengarannya yang mungkin saja sudah rusak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"O-oi, hentikan, Ted!" barulah Teddie berhenti. "Ada apa, Ted? Kenapa kau jadi setegang itu?"

"Hng…tak apa-apa kok. Yuk kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke Junes, kuma. Oh, lebih tepatnya sekarang kita juga sudah ada di depan Junes, kuma! Tadaaaahh!!"

JRENG…JRENG…JRENG…

Hal yang dimaksudkan Teddie sebagai Junes hanyalah reruntuhan bangunan yang bentuknya sudah tak bisa dibayangkan lagi seperti apa dulunya dengan plang yang ambruk bertuliskan "Welcome to Junes!".

Bahkan plang tersebut sudah rusak dan terdapat bercak-bercak merah di sekitarnya. Di dekat bangunan ambruk tersebut terdapat banyak pecahan kaca yang Sakura duga, dulunya pasti digunakan sebagai pintu otomatis Junes. Jadi ini yang dimaksudkan Teddie dengan Junes?! Parah! Ini mah namanya bangunan sejarah, bukan Junes!

"Teddieee!!! Ini bukan Junes! Ini namanya bangunan ambruk, Ted!!" katanya kesal.

"Eh? Ini sungguhan Junes kok! Sayangnya sudah lama rusak, kuma…hehehe"

"Nggak Tanya, Ted! Oya, kamu ini mahluk apa sih, Ted? Nggak panas apa pake mascot begituan terus?" kata gadis satu-satunya di kota hancur itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kostum mascot Teddie. Teddie hanya cengar-cengir sambil tersenyum saja. "Teddie adalah Shadow, kuma. Tapi tak sepenuhnya Shadow, kuma! Sensei bilang, Teddie sekarang adalah manusia asli, kuma!"

"Sensei? Yang kau maksud dengan sensei itu siapa, Ted?" Tanya Sakura balik.

Teddie tampak bingung mau menjawab apa. "Eh, ya sensei. Pokoknya sensei. The-hee…"

"Apa kau juga tinggal di sini, Ted?" Tanya Sakura sedikit merinding.

"Yups! Benar sekali, kuma!"

Waaaah, apa Teddie ini sudah gila?! Bangunan runtuh dibilang Junes, ia juga tinggal di kota menyeramkan seperti ini pula. Apa Teddie nggak waras?! Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Tubuhnya kaku terbujur berdiri di hadapan Teddie yang hanya terus-terusan menyanyikan lagu iklan Junes dengan suara sumbang nan cemprengnya.

"Ted, kamu punya rumah nggak?"

"Punya dong! Mau Teddie tunjukin, kuma?"

"Err…iya.."

Teddie pun berjalan ke arah reruntuhan bangunan bekas super market Junes. Ia agak sulit menyelip di antara bongkahan batu-batu besar, namun akhirnya berhasil juga. Selama Teddie menghilang untuk mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah 'rumah'nya, Sakura mengamati sekitarnya. Kali ini seperti ada sesuatu lagi yang mengikutinya sejak ia bertemu dengan Teddie. Beruntung di dekat kakinya ada sebatang besi tua yang tak terlalu berat untuk diayunkan. Sakura segera mengambilnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang defensif dengan menjadikan batang besi tua itu sebagai pengganti katana.

Sakura jelas menyadari ada beberapa bayangan gelap yang berseliweran sekaligus sedang mengamatinya sekarang. Terasa sekali aura gerakan cepat yang nyaris tak terbaca itu. Hembusan angin halus yang tak akan pernah bisa dirasakan oleh orang yang tak peka. Beberapa Shadow menyerangnya dari berbagai arah secara serempak dan tiba-tiba. Otomatis Sakura mengayunkan besi tua yang digenggamnya erat-erat itu dengan berbagai jurus-jurus kendo. Sayangnya tak menimbulkan efek apa-apa pada shadow-shadow tersebut. Justru batang besi tuanya lah yang malah patah.

"A-apa?!" Sakura segera membuang jauh-jauh pipa besi yang patah itu ke arah para Shadow, lalu segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah reruntuhan Junes. Berharap Teddie segera muncul dan membantunya mengalahkan Shadow-shadow tersebut.

"Teddie!!! Teddie!!! Tooolooooooong!!! Ted!!! TED!!!" jerit si gadis berambut abu-abu dengan senang hati dari pada menjadi santapan para Shadows. Teddie tak lama kemudian muncul dengan ekor terlebih dahulu. Tampaknya ia tersangkut. Sakura yang sesaat melihat Ekor Teddie yang menyembul keluar di antara bebatuan itu segera membantunya dengan menarik ekor Teddie. Memang awalnya susah, tapi tepat sebelum Teddie benar-benar bebas, tercium bau menyengat yang nyaris membuat si penarik ekor pingsan.

"Ted! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat buat kentut, Ted!! Gyaaaa…" Teddie yang terbebas dari bebatuan jatuh terguling-guling menimpa Sakura.

"Ted! Cepat beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya mengalahkan monster-monster biadab itu! Sebelum kita benar-benar menjadi santapan mereka!!"

"Persona, kuma! Harus menggunakan persona, kuma!"

"Apa kau punya persona, Ted?"

"Entahlah, sudah lama Teddie tak menggunakan persona, kuma."

Sekian Shaodw yang berkerumun dan berbaris di hadapan kedua mahluk hidup itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Sakura kira, ia akan benar-benar disantap oleh shadow-shadow biadab itu. Ia kira ia akan berakhir di situ dan akan bertemu dengan Onii-channya. Ia akan jadi santapan para Shadows. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanyalah satu. Hanya kakaknya saja yang ada di pikirannya. _"Onii-chan!!!". _Namun takdir berkata lain. Tepat di atas para shadows itu turun semacam kilat atau petir besar-besaran yang mampu membinasakan shadow-shadow itu dalam sekali serang. Di balik sinar-sinar terang itu tampak sebuah persona penuh cahaya dengan jas tuxedo putihnya sambil membawa pedang panjangnya, sayang, tak lama setelah shadow-shadow di sekitar mereka musnah, persona tersebut pun juga ikut musnah. Hanya angin malam saja yang kembali berhembus.

"Ted, apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sakura pelan, namun Teddie dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Haahh…persona yang 10 tahun lalu sempat kulihat... " Jawab Teddie lesu. Tak seperti Teddie yang biasanya.

**Unknown Palace**

Seorang pemuda disertai topeng yang menutupi wajahnya dengan jas tuxedo hitam panjang se lutut yang tak kancing jasnya tak saling bertautan di masing-masing lubang di sisi kiri jas. Pemuda itu hanya membiarkan jasnya terbuka sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana panjang hitamnya pula. Di balik jas tuxedo hitamnya terselip sebuah katana panjang yang dijamin sangat tajam untuk memotong bongkahan kayu setebal 10 cm atau mungkin lebih. Pemuda ini terus berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang yang akan mengantarkannya menuju ke sebuah pintu gerbang besar. Di balik pintu gerbang besar tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan yang super besar pula beserta seorang wanita anggun yang telah menanti kehadiran pemuda tersebut. Pintu gerbang terbuka, dan si pemuda pun memasuki ruangan. Tak jauh dari hadapan si wanita, si pemuda berlutut, menandakan ia menghormati wanita tersebut.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku telah lama menantimu di sini." Tanya si wanita lembut dari singgasananya. "Katakan, apa yang membuatku menunggumu?"

Si pemuda hanya diam saja, tak lama baru ia menjawab. "Tidak ada masalah penting. Sungguh."

"Benarkah? Biar kutanya sekali lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana 10 menit yang lalu?" dan si pemuda hanya tetap diam saja.

Entah kenapa wanita anggun yang sedang duduk manis di kursi itu tertawa histeris namun ia mengambil sebilah pisau tajam yang terselip di belakang gaun yang dikenakannya. Sebilah pisau itu kemudian dilemparkannya lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

JLEEEBB…

Pada hitungan 5 detik berikutnya, muncul bercak-bercak merah yang mengotori lantai mengkilap ruangan tersebut. Bercak-bercak merah itu semakin banyak ketika si pemuda mencabut pisau yang menancap pada luka yang menganga di bahu kanannya. Ia sedikit mengerang karena pedih saat mencabut sebilah pisau tajam yang dilemparkan oleh wanita anggun di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?!" bentaknya seraya menggebrak pinggiran kursinya. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membunuh gadis itu? Kenapa kau malah memusnahkan shadow-shadow yang sengaja kukirimkan untuk membunuhnya?! Kenapa kau malah menolong gadis itu?!" nadanya terdengar ketus, menandakan ia marah besar.

"Aku tak tahu." Begitulah balasan yang diterima oleh si wanita anggun.

"Lalu kau menutuskan untuk tidak mematuhi perintahku? Kau pikir bisa seenaknya saja menentang, hah?" kata si wanita, kini ia membuka kipasnya yang cukup besar. "Pergilah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sekarang. Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Si pemuda itu tetap patuh dan mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke pintu gerbang yang telah dilaluinya tadi. Setelah pintu gerbang besar telah benar-benar tertutup rapat, dan setelah memastikan pemuda misterius tadi telah benar-benar meninggalkan area tersebut, wanita anggun pembawa kipas tadi mengangkat tangannya, otomatis sebilah pisau tajam yang sempat menghujam pemuda tadi melayang kembali ke dalam genggamannya. Pada bagian yang tajam, masih tersisa banyak noda darah yang terus menetes-netes.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menentangku."

[To be Continued]

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gyaaa…selesai…. Haha, di bagian2 munculnya shadow2 kyknya secara ga sengaja aq bikin percepat deh ya? trus lebih banyak dialog2 yg berjejer-jejer… huhuhuhu..,sempat nangis juga waktu aq bikin yg bagian Flashback nya Sakura dan Souji, si kakak-beradik...huhuhu...

Oya, makasih bwat para reviewers: t4mY, separated-union, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, lalanakmalas, Hihazuki dan para pembaca yg lainnya. Makasih banyak!! Saya kira ff ini cukup aneh dan g masuk akal serta membosankan. Mungkin setelah ini saya bkl agak lama g updet story, hahaha karena Ul akhir semester tentunya. Hahaha, doakan saya bisa melewati UAS B. jawa dan matematika yg bikin saya maw muntah tiap megang bukunya. Hahhahaha, sekali lagi makasih banyak!!! ^_^


	3. Long Forgotten Memories

Author's Note; huehehehehe…akhirnya balik lg ke fic yg atu ini. Gomene, Minna karena saiya updetnya luaaaaaaama bgt. Habis, biasanya kalau saiya bikin lanjutan story itu idenya muncul2 sendiri, mukya. Justru kalau saiya pikirkan malah nggak akan muncul, gyabon..T_T. anwei, busiwei, petei- eeh kok jadi makanan- maksud saiya betewei, back to the story, selamat menikmati!! (ditempeleng para pembaca)

Para pembaca: emang makanan apa??!! Disuruh menikmati?!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3 : Long Forgotten Memories**

Our paths, they did cross  
Though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast  
And then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold

Melodies of Life – Emiko Shiratore

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sebuah bongkahan batu besar jelas-jelas menutupi jalan yang seharusnya dilalui oleh Teddie dan gadis yang terus mengikutinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Fungsi Teddie saat ini adalah sebagai _tour leader_ gratis khusus Sakura. Teddie merasa kesulitan sekali memindahkan bongkahan besar itu. Pasalnya, jika bongkahan itu tak dipindahkan maka mereka tak akan bisa lewat. Teddie dengan kostum beruang usang nan kotor itu masih tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk setidaknya sedikit mendorong batu itu ke tepian. Sementara gadis di belakangnya hanya berkacak pinggang sambil mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya yang…benar-benar mengerikan.

"Oi, Ted," panggil Sakura masih sambil melihat sekitarnya ditambah dengan berjaga-jaga akan kehadiran mahluk-mahluk aneh yang tadi menyerangnya. "kenapa…ada banyak darah berceceran dimana-mana?!! Aku-aku…be-benci…bau darah…" katanya seraya menyumbat kedua lubang hidungnya dengan 2 jari. "Ted, bagaimana kau bisa hidup di dunia seperti ini?!"

"Oh, dunia ini adalah rumah Teddie, kuma! Ngrhhhh…!!!" erangnya saat mascot itu berhasil sedikit mendorong bongkahan batu.

Sakura yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan bau darah berceceran di sekitarnya memutuskan untuk segera membantu Teddie. Hanya dengan satu kali tendangan, batu itu terpecah belah menjadi 2 bagian. Entah apa triknya, Teddie hanya terpukau dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"WOW!!! Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu, Kura-chan?!!" entah sejak kapan Teddie jadi memanggil nama orang seenaknya. Satu gumpalan bogem jatuh tepat di atas kepala Teddie. Tak lupa disertai pula dengan erangan imutnya. "Kumaaaaa~"

"Ted, jangan ganti-ganti namaku seenaknya! Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Umm…" gumam Teddie panjang, masih terdiam di tempat sambil mengamati jemari-jemarinya (apa Teddie beruang punya jari??). "Lanjtkan perjalanan kemana, Sakura-chan??"

"Te-Teddie!! Yasogami High! Secepat itu kau lupa, Ted?!"

"Umm…apa itu Yasogami High, kuma?"

"Haaah?" Gadis satu-satunya di Inaba itu hanya bisa melongo. Lho, kok…apa ada yang salah dengan Teddie? Oh! Jangan-jangan Teddie lupa ingatan karena gumpalan bogem yang melayang ke kepalanya tadi sehingga Teddie lupa ingatan?! Oh!! Good job, Sakura-chan!! Lagi-lagi Sakura bertindak ceroboh.

"Tidaaaaaaak!!! Teddie!! Ayo coba ingat-ingat!! Kau nggak boleh lupa! Ayo ingat! Ayo ingat!!" kata gadis itu panik sembari mengguncang-guncangkan kepala Teddie yang bundar besar.

"Kiss me first please~ come on, darling, kuma!" Ternyata….ternyata….TERNYATA!!!

PLAAAAAKK!!!

"HENTAI!!!" teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga disertai dengan tamparan maut akibat tindakan bodoh Teddie yang mencoba untuk mencium pipi Sakura…sambil…secara tak sengaja menyentuh punggung Sakura. "Oi, Ted, sekali lagi kau membuatku khawatir seperti itu…" tatapan reaper yang akan segera mencabut nyawa seseorang ditiru Sakura saat ia menatap Teddie. "Akan kujedor-jedorkan kepalamu ke aspal, TED!!"

"Gyabo! Ampun, kuma!!" jerit Teddie gemetaran.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." Kata Sakura lemas, merasa sedikit putus asa dengan situasi sekitarnya.

Kenapa Inaba terasa sepi sekali? Kemana seluruh penduduknya? Kemana kakaknya pergi 10 tahun yang lalu? Jauh di dalam benak Sakura, ia ragu dapat menemukan kakaknya hidup-hidup jika dilihat dari suasana sekitarnya. Yang ia dengar sejak detik pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di kota penuh kabut ini hanyalah jeritan penderitaan dan erangan kesakitan entah darimana asalnya. Semua suara itu seakan-akan berkumpul menjadi satu. Selain jeritan penderitaan, ia samar-samar mendengar jeritan minta tolong, tapi ia tak tahu dari mana asalnya.

"Teddie, kenapa kota ini terasa begitu…mati?" Tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba. Menghentikan langkah kaki Teddie yang sedari tadi terus memimpin perjalanan. "Kemana semua penduduknya, Ted?"

"Well, sejak awal kota ini memang sudah seperti ini, kuma. Hanya Teddie dan para shadows yang ada di sini, kuma.

"Lalu, kenapa aku mendengar berbagai jeritan penderitaan dan teriakan meminta tolong? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Ted?"

"Mereka siapa? Teddie tak mengerti, kuma…" mustahil Teddie tak tahu! Dia bilang ia tinggal di sini, mustahil bila ia tak tahu! "Ted, sudahlah jangan berbohong lagi. Kau bilang kau tinggal di sini, mustahil kau tak mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

"Tapi Teddie benar tak tahu, kuma! Teddie tak ingat apa-apa, yang Teddie ingat hanya persona putih itu saja, kuma!"

"Persona…putih? Oh, maksudmu persona yang sempat menyelamatkan kita itu, Ted?" dan Teddie membalas dengan sebuah anggukan yang mantap, menandakan ia mengatakan iya sepenuhnya.

"Lalu kemana seluruh penduduk Inaba??"

"Entahlah. Saat Teddie bangun, semuanya sudah seperti ini, kuma."

Sebenarnya tak butuh waktu lama sih untuk mencapai Yasogami High, tapi karena banyak jalan yang terblokir oleh sebab-sebab lingkungan yang tak mendukung untuk saat itu, mereka berdua malah tersesat. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah jam berapa sekarang ini? Apakah sudah tengah malam ataukah malah sudah pagi? Sakura benar-benar tak bisa membedakan langit malam dan langit pagi sejak pertama kali ujung jempol kakinya menginjak tanah kota terpencil yang hilang. Teddie juga kelihatannya santai-santai saja dengan kondisi sekitarnya. Tetap santai walaupun mereka berdua benar-benar tersesat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Teddie detik itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan sebuah tokoknnichiew. Entah apa nama toko itu. Yang jelas toko itu masih agak-agak awet dan berdiri tegap, hanya saja sudah usang disertai dengan dinding yang keropos. Di depan toko terdapat berbagai tumpukan box minuman yang tampaknya secara sengaja ditumpuk tinggi oleh si pemilik toko. Box itupun juga tak kalah usang dengan bangunan tua yang sedikit terhalang oleh box itu sendiri. Bangunan kuno itu terkesan…angker…ditambah dengan serpihan pecahan kaca botol minuman yang berserakan di sekitar bangunan dengan plang toko yang ambruk bertuliskan "Konishi Liquor Store" yang sudah kabur tulisannya karena ditumbuhi lumut.

"Oi, Teddie. Rasanya ada yang…sedikit berbeda di dalam sana. Di dalam sana ada apa, Ted?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk ke pintu rusak bangunan tua di hadapannya. Teddie berjalan mendekati bangunan tersebut. Ia terlihat sibuk mengamati.

"Oh! Ini kalau tidak salah…toko yang jual minuman keras. Hng…dan korban kedua dari Midnight Channel, kuma."

"Korban kedua? Maksudmu?"

"Saki Konishi, kuma!"

Tentu Sakura ingat nama 'Saki Konishi' mengingat ia menemukannya dalam suatu web yang berisikan berita tentang tewasnya seorang presenter yang lumayan terkenal bernama Mayumi Yamano. Bukankah Saki Konishi ini adalah penemu mayat Mayumi Yamano yang tergantung di antenna secara misterius?? Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam bangunan usang itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja mengundangmu untuk masuk ke dalam sana dan tanpa sadar kau telah melangkahkan kedua kakimu mendekati pintu masuk. Itulah yang dialami Sakura.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya dalam ruangan tersebut hanyalah putih yang saking putijnya dapat membutakan mata. Setelah itu ia mendengar berbagai suara di dalamnya dan tak lama disertai dengan beberapa potongan scene layaknya seperti melihat potongan-potongan scene.

+_+_+_+_+_+_

_**Flashback **_

Seorang pemuda dengan headphone besar yang melingkari lehernya berjalan memasuki toko. Pemuda itu tampak ceria sekali yang ditunjukkan dengan siulan-siulan pelan. Lalu pemuda itu dihampiri oleh seorang Gadis bercelemek, tampaknya gadis itu lebih tua se-tahun dari si pemuda. Si gadis mengerutkan dahinya ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"**Yosuke-chan! Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan kemari hari ini, aku sibuk**_!" omel gadis itu kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yosuke itu. Yosuke hanya tertengun saja walaupun senyumnya sedikit mengkerut oleh sambutan gadis itu._

"**Saki-senpai,ayolah, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar saja. Apa itu juga tidak boleh?**_"kata Yosuke segera dengan alasan yang sudah dipersiapkannya matang-matang itu. Ia tahu bahwa Saki-senpai nya itu akan segera menambutnya dengan omelan begitu ia menginjakkan kaki ke toko itu. Sebenarnya Saki samasekali tak keberatan kalau Yosuke dating ke toko keluarganya itu. Namun ayah dan ibunya sangat tidak suka melihat putrinya itu berteman dengan anak tunggal si manager Junes. Bagi kedua orang tua Saki, kehadiran Yosuke itu membawa sial. Sebab sejak ada Junes, daerah Shopping District jadi sepi. _

"**Yosuke-chan, sebaiknya kau jangan pernah datang kemari lagi**_." Kata Saki menatap ke lain arah, sepertinya ia tak sanggup melihat lurus-lurus ke mata Yosuke yang jelas sekali memancarkan kekecewaan._

"**Ke-kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh, senpai?!**_"_

"**Pokoknya tidak boleh!!"**_ dengan kasar Saki mendorong Yosuke keluar dan segera menutup rapat-rapat pintu yang membatasi Yosuke dan dirinya sendiri._

_Lalu scene beralih ke sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan serakan kertas bertebaran hampir di seluruh ruangan. Terlihat Saki sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil menggenggam erat sebuah bolpen di tangan kanannya dan sebuah buku di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya ia akan menulis Diary. Wajah Saki tampak sembab dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sesaat dapat dirasakan aura kemarahan yang meluap-luap dari dalam diri Saki. Ia menulis buku itu dengan cepat seperti siswa yang kehabisan waktu untuk menjawab soal ulangan. Tekanan bolpen yang mampu menggores lapisan kertas tersebut hingga robek. Gerakan tangan itu akhirnya berhenti diikuti dengan isakan tangis Saki. _

"**Yosuke…gara-gara dia hidupku jadi berantakan. Semenjak ada bocah itu…hidupku benar-benar berantakan!" **_ucapnya dengan tekanan nada kesal yang amat sangat_**. "Karena bocah itu bisnis keluargaku jadi berantakan. Dengan berantakannya bisnis keluarga Otou-san jadi suka bertindak aneh karena stress, ia jadi lebih sering memarahiku padahal aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil saja. Otou-san bahkan tak segan-segan menamparku bila aku berani menolak perintahnya yang jelas-jelas tidak baik."**

_Saki menutup buku yang terbentang di hadapannya. Lalu ia meraih tissue yang tepat berada di meja belajarnya_. "**Aku jadi kehilangan teman. Semua itu berkat datangnya seorang Yosuke Hanamura!!**"

End Flashback

+_+_+_+_+_+

Scene berubah menjadi putih bersih. Warna putih bersih di sekitar Sakura kemudian berubah menjadi pemandangan asli dari isi ruangan gelap bangunan tersebut. Ruangan ini terasa sempit sekali dengan adanya reruntuhan bangunan di sana sini. Panggilan Teddie lah yang pertama kali menyadarkan Sakura dari melamunnya akan potongan scene yang baru saja dilihatnya. Entah Teddie dapat melihatnya juga atau hanya dirinya saja yang bisa.

"Ini pasti partikel memori yang tertinggal di sini, kuma. Tempat ini menyimpan memori pemuda yang bernama Yosuke itu, kuma," kata Teddie dengan sedikit bergumam. Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Yosuke…sepertinya Teddie ingat siapa Yosuke, kuma!" serunya yang mengundang sedikit kejutan bagi Sakura.

"Oh ya? Bukankah pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sana itu…Yosuke-san? Tapi…kenapa ada dua Yosuke??" tunjuk Sakura polos sekali bak anak 4 tahunan yang sedang menunjuk balon. Sementara Sakura sedang berpolos-polosan seperti itu, Teddie malah kejang-kejang seperti orang kena stroke.

"Mukyaa!!! Shadow, kumaaaaaaa!! SHADOW!!" teriak Teddie berlebihan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Oh…tenang aja, khan Cuma Sha--HUAPA?!!" kini Sakura ikutan kejang-kejang ditambah dengan mendelik. "Shadow lagi?!! Kali ini bagaimana kita bisa selamat, Ted?!!!"

"Lariiii, kumaaaaa!!!!" sebelum Teddie benar-benar berhasil kabur dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Sakura sudah menarik kostum beruang Teddie supaya tidak lari kemana-mana. "KWAAA!!! Teddie tak mau mati di sini, kuma!!!"

"Ted! Kita harus tolong pemuda itu dulu!! Beritahu aku caranya, Ted!"

yah. Akhirnya Teddie berhenti melarikan diri. Beruang aneh itu berlari mendekati si pemuda ketika shadow pemuda itu sendiri mengalami berserk. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpental. Pemuda yang bernama Yosuke itu terguling-guling bersama Teddie. Sementara Teddie sendiri berhenti terguling-guling karena menabrak tumpukan box minuman keras tepat di tempurung kepalanya dan berakhir pingsan. Sementara si Yosuke mencoba bangkit berdiri namun gagal karena sebagian tenaganya terserap oleh shadownya sendiri yang berserk. Tinggal Sakura saja yang tersisa. Gadis itu segera mencari apa saja yang bisa digunakannya sebagai senjata di sekelilingnya dan berhasil menemukan sebuah katana yang tampaknya…imitasi, palsu. Palsu atau pun asli tak masalah bagi Sakura, toh belum tentu katana asli dapat mengalahkan shadow super besar di hadapannya sekarang.

"Heiii, kalian berdua tetap di sana ya!! Aku akan memancing monster maniak ini menjauh dari kalian!" teriak Sakura, berharap Teddie dan Yosuke dapat mendengarnya dari kejauhan. "Kalian dengar?!" teriaknya sekali lagi sesekali menghindari serangan-serangan shadow Yosuke yang bertubi-tubi.

Yosuke hanya balas mengangguk pelan. Ia merangkak mendekati boneka beruang yang sedang pingsan itu, lalu mencoba menggeretnya menjauhi shadownya sendiri. "Teddie! Bangun, Ted!"

Sakura sendiri sedang bersusah payah mengalihkan perhatian si shadow yang terus-terusan terfokus pada Yosuke. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk menghentikan tingkah monster hitam jelek itu selain menghadangnya tepat di depan mahluk besar itu. Sakura memanjat sebuah meja yang tampaknya masih kuat menopang berat badannya yang ringan, kemudian ia melompat ke meja-meja lainnya mendekati posisi dimana Yosuke sedang terduduk.

"Hei, monster jelek!! Lawanmu adalah aku!! Ayo lawan ak—GYABOOO!!!" jerit Sakura yang disebabkan oleh terpentalnya dirinya sendiri karena sabetan kuat dari si shadow. Gadis itu terjerembab ke tumpukan-tumpukan yang dimenuhi botol-botol minuman.

_BRUAK!!!_

Yosuke melihat semuanya. Tanpa sadar amarahnya sudah memuncak. Pelan-pelan ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri shadownya sendiri yang sudah kembali berisap-siap menyabel Sakura lagi. "Sudah cukup. Hentikan." Kata pemuda ber-headphone pelan namun mencerminkan ketegasan dibalik nada suaranya.

"Sudah, hentikan. Aku tahu aku masih belum bisa menerimamu, bukan—tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin menerimamu sebagai bagian dari diriku dan masa laluku." Katanya sedikit terengah-engah, ia sudah tak biasa berbicara seperti itu sekian lamanya. Pelan-pelan ia melanjutkan perkataannya, " Menerimamu itu seperti memakan Mystery Food X, tidak—mungkin lebih parah dari itu. Tapi, sebenci-bencinya aku padamu…selamanya kau selalu lahir dari diriku. Kau bagian dari diriku yang hilang karena selama ini aku membuangmu jauh-jauh hanya untuk hidup di dalam kebohonganku saja. Kebohongan bahwa aku sadar Saki-senpai tak menerima kehadiradiranku."

Yosuke berdiri tegak namun wajahnya tertunduk menghadap permukaan lantai, masih tak mampu memandang lurus-lurus shadow di hadapannya. "Aku ini menyedihkan, bukan? Heh, lelaki sepertiku ini…benar-benar tak berguna."

"_Kau salah, Yosuke-chan._" Suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Yosuke itu muncul tepat dari belakang shadow itu. Yosuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati bayangan Saki Konishi yang sedang melayang-layang di atas shadownya sendiri. Saki tersenyum tipis sambil mendekati Yosuke yang masih terperangah melihatnya.

"Sa-Saki-senpai? Mu-mustahil…"

"_Yosuke-chan, gomene. Gomene_!" kata Saki seraya memeluk Yosuke, walaupun hal tersebut masih belum bisa dikatakan memeluk karena tubuhnya yang merupakan bayangan itu tidak benar-benar menyentuh Yosuke. "_Aku tak pernah bilang mengenai apa yang menyebabkanku memben--tidak, aku tak pernah benar-benar membencimu._" Saki berhenti sebentar sambil menatap lurus-lurus mata kecoklatan Yosuke. "_Saat itu aku kesal pada semuanya, pada orang tuaku, pada teman-temanku, pada tetanggaku, dan juga pada diriku sendiri. Saat itu aku hanya ingin melampiaskan penderitaanku, dan tanpa sengaja aku melampiaskannya padamu. Maaf, aku baru mengatakannya sekarang setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Gomenasai_."

"Saki-senpai, _arigatou_…" kata Yosuke. Pemuda itu melangkah maju beberapa saat kemudian setelah bayangan Saki pudar dan akhirnya menghilan dengan senyuman terakhir di wajahnya. Yosuke menatap shadownya yang sudah tidak seganas dan seliar tadi. "Terima kasih juga karena kau—shadowku yang malang, telah menyadarkanku akan pilihan yang salah selama ini ku pilih. Terima kasih…"

Shadow besar hadapan Yosuke mulai mengecil dan mengecil hingga akhirnya pecah menjadi serbuk-serbuk kecil yang mengitari Yosuke. Serbuk-serbuk yang mengitari pemuda tersebut berkumpul tepat di atas kepala Yosuke dan membentuk sebuah kartu Tarot. "Jiraiya the Magician." Dengan begini Yosuke telah menghadapi baying-bayang yang selama ini menghantui hatinya.

Yosuke yang merasa sedikit lelah itu berjalan menuju tumpukan box yang ambruk karena dorongan dari Sakura yang terpental karena sabetan kuat yang diterimanya tadi. Jujur saja, pemuda itu sedikit khawatir sekaligus kagum melihat Sakura yang ternyata…tertidur sambil ngorok di timbunan tumpukan-tumpukan box yang sudah rusak itu. Baru kali ini Yosuke melihat ada bocah—cewek lagi!! Yang sempat-sempatnya tidur di saat-saat seperti tadi! Benar-benar gadis yang ceroboh, berpikiran pendek, dan selalu gegabah! Bisa-bisanya gadis seperti Sakura ini bisa bertahan hidup di Inaba yang sudah menjadi kota Shadow.

"Hoi, bangun! Bisa-bisanya kau ngorok di tempat seperti ini?! Gila! Gadis macam apa kau?!" Yosuke mencoba mengguncangt-guncangkan pundak Sakura. Gadis yang masih enak-enakan ngorok itu malah ngedumel nggak jelas. Dumelannya berinti ia masih ingin tidur dan tak mau diganggu.

"Hauunn…nanti ajaa…..masih huaantuuuuk nih….hauuunn….Onii-chan…" seperti itulah dumelannya.

"Hoi! Kau mau jadi santapan Shadow?! Heh, aku ini bukan Onii-chan mu!! Bangun!!!" Yosuke menarik lengan Sakura yang terselip di antara tumpukan dus-dus yang berserakan. Gadis itu akhirnya terduduk, namun matanya masih terpejam erat-erat. Malahan tambah parah lagi, muncul balon ingus dari hidungnya.

"Hauuun…groook…ZZZ…grooook…ZZZ.."

tingkah tersembunyi Sakura ini membuat Yosuke menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali. Ia meyerah dalam membangunkan 'The Lazy Girl, Sakura' dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan Teddie yang nampaknya…juga sama-sama asyik mendengkur. Dengkuran Teddie juga tak kalas keras dari dengkuran Sakura. Kini tinggal Yosuke yang stress sendiri karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan kedua mahluk aneh bin ajaib yang telah menolongnya tadi. Karena sudah terlalu capek dan dongkol, Yosuke memutuskan untuk ikutan tidur di dekat Sakura dimana tumpukan box itu terlihat 'nyaman' untuk dijadikan bantal.

"Well, oyasumi nasai, Lazy Girl!" tak lama memejamkan mata, Yosuke sudah terlelap kembali terbawa alam mimpi. Kali ini mimpi yang didapatnya merupakan mimpi yang indah karena semua bebannya sudah terangkat. Yah, harus diakui Yosuke, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Sakura dan Teddie.

To Be Continued…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oke, makasih buaaaaaanyak buat para pembaca dan reviewers: Hihazuki, neraraaa-, AI EMMA (pecinta jigoku shoujo yah? Saiya jg suka loh!), Black-Cat-Yoruichi, t4mY, StarGuy, WindPurpleDragon, de el el. Btw, kyknya asal usulnya Sakura belum terlalu jelas yah. Hmmm…oke2…sebenarnya saiya kedapatan ide buat ngasih nama adiknya Souji itu Sakura. Soalnya…dah, saiya kasih info bocoran.

Daftar keturunan keluarga Seta:

Kakek: Seta Shuji

Nenek: Seta Sayuri ( nih nama jgn iseng2 blakangnya dihilangkan 'i' inya. Bisa jadi sayur nih)

Ayah: Seta Shinichi

Ibu: Seta Shiori

Anak laki2: Seta Souji

Anak perempuan: Seta Sakura

Dengan begitu terbentuklah keluarga SS!!! Mwehehehehehehehehehe!!!

Aniwei, see you next chap!!! Oya, mohon diberi reviews juga yah. Kalau nggak keberatan mohon diberi ide juga. Dadah!!!


	4. The Priestess and Her Chariot

Author's note: mugigi….apa yah kira2 yg bikin nih fic jadi…mengerikan kira2?? Soalnya di chap sebelum2 nya kok kyknya…malah saya campurin humor yah?? Yah meskipun humor garing. Hng….Sakura kecemplung got? Alah, itu mah humor jadul. Teddie gelundung dari bukit??? Klo itu saiya bkl ketawa. Yosuke kebelet. Ini mah hentai. Sedangkan saiya ga suka hentai. Muki….susahnya bikin misteri…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4 : Priestess and Her Chariot**

_Even though it hurts (to make a wish)_

_I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go_

_If I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again_

**_Memories of You – Yumi Kawamura_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_'Once you pick this path…..'_

Gadis serba ceroboh yang tertidur lelap untuk beberapa saat di bawah tumpukan box-box mulai bergerak-gerak. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan, mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk dijadikannya bantal. Sayangnya ia tak dapat menemukan benda yang pas. Diputuskannya kemudian untuk bangun dari tidur. Sakura duduk, masih dengan kardus-kardus bekas di sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya terulur ke atas, kemudian ia menguap.

"Hoaaaammmm..."

Matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk dibuka ia paksakan untuk terbuka. Ia melihat Teddie masih sedang asyik mendengkur di ujung ruangan. Lalu pemuda yang baru saja ia tolong itu juga masih sedang terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Karena tak ada hal apa-apa yang bisa dilakukannya di sana, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar. Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan raya di shopping district. Tak lama berjalan ia berhenti di depan sebuah pagar kuil yang sepertinya hampir ambruk. Beberapa minit selanjutnya ia sudah kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan raya itu. Kali ini Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah tembok dengan pintu berwarna biru yang tidak menempel dengan tembok tersebut. Pintu itu terlihat bercahaya diantara benda-benda di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba pintu biru itu terbuka dan menyerap masuk kesadaran gadis itu.

Sebelum Sakura membuka matanya ia dapat merasakan aroma yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya saat sebelum ia pindah ke Okina. Detik berikutnya ia mendapati Igor dan Margareth yang memandanginya. Kali ini buku tebal yang disebut 'persona compendium' milik kakaknya itu sudah kembali ke pangkuan asisten Igor. Igor pun kembali menanyai Sakura berbagai hal.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau bersedia menandatangani kontrak anatara kita berdua?" Tanya Igor to the point.

Sakura berpikir sejenak dengan kepala tertunduk. "Igor-san," katanya pelan.

"Ya, anakku?"

"Di buku tebal tersebut, kenapa tidak ada catatan mengenai insiden terakhir pada tanggal 21 Maret 10 tahun yang lalu? Kenapa halaman terakhir itu kosong?"

"Well, itu karena kakakmu belum menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya." Kata Margareth dengan nada datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kakakmu sekarang sudah menyatu dengan kabut. Itu sebabnya halaman itu kosong, sebab buku itu tak bisa melihat pemiliknya jika kabut tebal sedang menghadangnya."

Igor kemudian mengangguk kepada Margareth. "Benar sekali, asistenku."

"Kalau aku menandatangani kontrak ini…apa aku bisa menemukan Onii-chan?"

"Itu tergantung padamu, anakku ." jelas Igor berhenti sejenak. "Segala sesuatu yang ada di masa depan selalu berubah-ubah. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang pasti. Semua itu tergantung padamu, tugas kami hanya membantu kepada siapa kami membuat kontrak tersebut."

Perlahan-lahan Sakura meraih buku tebal yang sudah tergeletak di atas meja di hadapannya. Ia membaca dan mempertimbangkan kembali sebelum pena bulu bertinta milik Igor benar-benar menyentuh lembaran kertas tersebut. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakaknya yang selama ini hilang di dalam kabut seperti apa yang Margareth katakan, ia ingin merasakan dekapan hangat kakaknya lagi yang selama ini tak ia rasakan sejak perpisahannya di bandara. Tangan kanan Sakura pun terulur dan tergerak menandatangani kontrak tersebut tepat di bawah persis tanda tangan kakaknya yang tidak terlihat luntur sedikitpun.

"Baiklah anakku, kita telah sepakat. Mulai saat ini adalah tugas kami untuk membantumu melewati kabut tebal tersebut. Tapi ingat, kami juga memerlukan bantuanmu dan teman-temanmu. Tak seorangpun mampu hidup seorang diri di dunia yang penuh penderitaan seperti ini, anakku." Kata Igor sambil menyeduh kopi hangatnya yang terletak di meja. Margareth pun meraih buku compendium yang telah tertutup dan kembali melanjutkan apa maksud yang ingin disampaikan tuannya.

"Persona yang kau miliki sekarang sedang tertidur jauh di dalam dirimu, menunggu saat yang telah ditentukan untuk bangkit. Tapi ingatlah, persona merupakan cerminan dari personality seseorang. Jadi, kuat lemahnya persona itu bergantung pada 'will power' yang dimiliki seseorang tersebut. Persona juga dapat dipengaruhi oleh 'social link' yang kau milikin dengan teman-temanmu. Semakin besar rasa percaya tumbuh di dalam hatimu pada teman-temanmu, semakin besar pula kekuatan yang dihasilkan personamu."

Igor pun meletakkan secangkir kosong yang isinya telah habis ia minum setelah mendengar dan menyimak penjelasan panjang asisitennya mengenai persona.

"Namun, kekalahan di dalam pertarungan dapat mengakhiri petualanganmu juga anakku, karena itu berhati-hatilah selalu." Pesan Igor meluncurkan tetuah-tetuah dan nasihat-nasihat bijaksananya seperti seseorang yang sudah belajar dari pengalaman.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kau kembali ke duniamu. Teman-teman yang menerangi jalanmu sedang menantimu di dalam kabut, anakku." Ahli persona itu tertawa pelan sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan velvet room. "Di sinilah segalanya akan dimulai kembali…"

___________________________________________________

_**# Sakura's POV #**_

Detik berikutnya aku sadar kalau apa yang ada di hadapanku bukanlah suasana velvet room, Igor, dan Margareth lagi. Apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah sejumlah shadow yang sudah siap menyantapku menjadi makanan mereka, entah makan malam atau makan pagi, atau bahkan makan siang. Di Inaba yang benar-benar berbeda ini aku tak tahu waktu. Shadow-shadow itu mengaum-ngaum seperti singa kelaparan yang baru saja menemukan mangsanya yang tak berdaya serta terpojokkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari kembali ke jalanan yang mengarahkanku pada toko Liquor tadi. Aku harap Teddie dan pemuda yang baru kutolong itu dapat menyelamatkanku dari kejaran shadow-shadow yang haus akan darahku ini.

Tepat di depan Marukyu shop aku tersandung kerikil kecil, jatuh, dan terjerembab ke aspal yang masih tetap keras. Siku dan lutut kakiku memar, tidak, berdarah karena tergores aspal tajam yang pecah-pecah. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya kaki kananku terkilir. Bagus! Tamat sudah riwayatku! Kenapa aku selalu ceroboh seperti ini sih?! Saat menoleh ke belakang aku mendapati sebuah shadow berbentuk …entahlah…bentuknya seperti pasangan dansa membawa pedang yang siap menghujamkan pedangnya padaku. Hal yang secara refleks kulakukan adalah menjerit dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!!"

"Izanagi!!" seru seseorang dengan lantang entah dari mana arahnya yang jelas ia jauh sekali.

Begitu aku membuka mataku, shadow yang tadi mengejarku musnah, seluruhnya musnah! Tak satu pun tersisa, sepotong shadow pun tidak! Hal selanjutnya yang agak mengejutkanku adalah pemuda bertopeng serta mengenakan jubah hitam yang tiba-tiba turun dari atas dan mendarat dengan sempurna tepat di hadapanku! Pemuda itu hanya melihatku saja, aku tak bisa mengartikan arti tatapan matanya, jadi aku hanya diam saja. Aku berusaha memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Ka-kau si-siapa?" usahaku untuk tidak terlihat gugup gagal. Pasalnya pemuda itu menarik katananya dari balik jubahnya dan mengayunkannya padaku. Aku hanya diam, tidak tutup mata, tidak teriak, maupun lari. Aku hanya diam saja di tempat. Entah apa sebabnya, aku memiliki perasaan dia tak akan melukaiku…dan perasaan seperti pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kenapa tidak lari?" nada suaranya berat dan terkesan angkuh serta dingin dengan katana yang ada di genggamannya nyaris membelahku menjadi dua jika ia tidak segera berhenti. Benar-benar ciri khas pembunuh dan pembantai.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa lari. Lagi pula, aku juga tahu kau tak akan berniat melukaiku." Kali ini segala ketakutanku telah kutelan dalam-dalam.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok di hadapanku, lalu meraih pergelangan kaki kananku dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

"YEOCHHH!!! Sakit!!! Kau ini keterlaluan!!!" tanpa sengaja aku menendangnya sebagai refleksku. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di seberangku dengan kedua tangan menopang di belakang punggungnya. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku salah kalau malah menendangnya, karena ditariknya barusan kakiku sembuh.

"Anu…etoo…terima kasih sudah…eumm…menolongku tadi dan juga…menyembuhkan kakiku." Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri sambil menatap bangunan runtuh di hadapannya.

"Lain kali jangan harap aku akan menolongmu, bocah. ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku menolongmu." Sial! Dia menyindirku!! Si 'pahlawan bertopeng' itu kemudian menyerahkan katananya padaku secara Cuma-Cuma. Biar kutebak, mungkin dia adalah penjuat senjata di kota ini??

"Ambil!" serunya memerintah.

"Kalau kuambil, nanti kalau bertarung kau mau pakai apa?" tantangku balik. Sebenarnya di sini yang ceroboh itu aku atau dia sih?

"Tak perlu cemas, aku tidak seceroboh kau. Tentu saja aku punya satu lagi." Samar-samar aku dapat melihat katana yang terselip di balik jubah hitamnya tersebut. Yah, lagi-lagi aku dipermainkan.

Aku mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Setelah kuterima katananya, ia mulai berjalan berlawanan arah, meninggalkanku. Sebelum ia sempat pergi, aku menahannya dengan menarik lengan kanannya kuat-kuat. Ia pun berhenti, tapi tidak menoleh padaku.

"Apa kau tahu…seseorang yang bernama…Seta Souji?" tanyaku terputus-putus karena sedikit ragu ia akan tahu. Barulah pemuda itu menoleh menghadapku dengan-- lagi-lagi tatapan mata yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"Pemuda itu sudah lama hilang, mustahil kau menemukannya." Singkat sekali balasannya. Aku sedikit curiga dengan cara bicara, suara, dan gayanya yang sepertinya disengaja olehnya untuk menutupi sesuatu. Aku masih tidak melepaskan genggamanku, pemuda itu masih belum boleh lepas dari genggamanku saat ini sebelum ia menjelaskan apa maksudnya!

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Sebentar lagi…dia pasti sudah…"

"Sudah apa?! Katakan!!"

"Dibunuh…"

Jawabannya benar-benar di luar dugaanku, tega-teganya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku! Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan dia…

"Onii-chan!! Kau Onii-chan, kan?!" tebakku asal setelah menyadari kemiripan postur tubuh serta…warna rambutnya.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku dengan sebutan yang asing di telingaku itu? Kusarankan, pulanglah! Jangan mencampuri urusan dunia Inaba!" lalu ia menghilang dari balik kabut tebal yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari arah mana. Setelah kabutnya reda, pemuda tadi sudah hilang. Aku hanya tertunduk lesu sambil memandangi katana pemberiannya tadi. Kutarik katana itu dari sarungnya dan terlihat jelas betapa tajamnya senjata itu. Tak lama aku mendengar suara-suara yang menyebut-nyebut namaku dari kejauhan. Saat aku menoleh, kudapati Hanamura-san dan Teddie sedang berlari ke arahku dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Mereka pasti khawatir karena aku meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Kura-kura-chaaaan!!" Teriak si beruang bulat itu sambil berlari menghambur ke arahku dengan bibir maju beberapa senti, bersiap menciumku! Tanpa berpikir lagi segera kulayangkan tendangan maut ku tepat di wajahnya. Semacam serangan telak. Hanamura-san yang terkagum-kagum malah tepuk tangan.

"WOW!! Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Sakura-chan!" katanya antusias. Aku penasaran, siapa yang dimaksudnya yah?

"Aku mirip siapa?? Teman lama Senpai?" tanyaku sok lugu. Padahal kalau ia memanggilku sama seperti apa yang Teddie lakukan, ia juga akan melayang dengan cara yang sama seperti beruang itu!

"Hahahaha, namanya Satonaka Chie. Yah, tomboynya hampir sama sih. Tapi sepertinya Chie lebih tomboy sedikit darimu." Jelasnya singkat hanya dalam 3 kalimat sementara aku hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria saja. Hanamura-san kemudian mengamatiku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, lalu tatapannya kembali kepada katana yang sedang kugenggam.

"Hei, aku tidak ingat kau membawa senjata kemarin. Katana siapa itu?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Um, aku diberi….pemuda misterius. Entahlah, yang jelas ia bertopeng dan mengenakan jubah hitam. Kau kenal pemuda misterius itu??" kataku menjawab sekaligus bertanya. Hanamura-san tampak berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang mungkin mirip dengan deskripsiku tadi. Hanamura-san kembali menatapku dan geleng-geleng pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak tahu pemuda yang kau maksud. Tapi dia baik sekali mau memberikan katananya padamu. Tak kusangka masih ada yang hidup di kota ini selain kita," Cerocosnya keceplosan. Aku menarik lengannya sehingga wajahnya menghadapku. "A-ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Hanamura-san, apa kau…kenal dengan orang yang bernama Se-"

"Sakura-chan!! Yosuke!!! Wait for mee!!!" teriak Teddie yang nampaknya berhasil berdiri setelah terguling-guling karena tendangan telakku tadi. Hanamura-san kemudian kembali berbalik menghadapku dan menanyakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan tadi. Aku menggeleng dan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Aku sekarang berada tepat di sebuah…bangunan tua yang cukup besar. Bangunan tersebut terbuat dari kayu yang sudah keropos karena rayap dan termakan usia. Papan namanya saja terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian sampai-sampai aku tak bisa membacanya. Hanamura-san kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku mendekati pintu masuk bangunan keropos itu. Sepertinya ia tahu bangunan apa itu. Aku hanya mendengar helaan napas panjangnya sesaat setelah mengamati pintu masuknya.

"Di sinilah kita, The Famous Amagi Inn. Yang telah bertransformasi tentunya." Katanya bagaikan seorang Tour leader. Aku bisa melihat raut sedih yang sengaja ditutup-tutupinya dariku dan Teddie. Apapun yang dilakukannya, ia tetap tak pandai berakting.

"Sakura-chan, mulai sekarang bisa kau panggil aku 'Yosuke-kun' saja?"

"Tapi…" jujur, aku merasa sedikit keberatan. Bukankah ia jauh lebih tua 10 tahun dariku?!

"Tak apa. Aku tak suka formalitas. Lagi pula, aku yakin kita akan menjadi sahabat dekat. Yuk masuk."

Teddie melompat-lompat dengan kesal di belakangku, merasa dicueki dari tadi. Aku pun menawarinya untuk ikut bersamaku dan Yosuke-kun masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam isinya sama berantakan seperti tampilan luar bangunannya. Lemari-lemari yang berjatuhan dan saling tumpang tindih, pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan, dan beberapa bagian kayu yang sudah lapuk runtuh ke tanah. Yosuke-kun menghampiri meja penerima tamu yang sudah usang dan berdebu, ditambah dengan beberapa bercak darah tergenang di sana.

"Yosuke-kun, tempat ini penginapan atau rumah sakit sih? Menurutku lebih mirip rumah sakit dari pada sebuah…benginapan terkenal." Yosuke-kun tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia sadar akan rasa takutku yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Yah, dulu di sini memang ada kasus pembunuhan juga sih. Makanya berkesan sedikit angker." Haha, terima kasih atas penjelasan tambahannya Yosuke-kun! Kau membuatku semakin takut dan panik!!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan," aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi?"

"Eh, itu…"

"Tak apa. Katakan saja."

Kalau boleh jujur lagi, aku merasa sedikit canggung dan…sedikit tak mampu menahan emosiku mengenai apa yang akan kutanyakan padanya.

"Apa kau kenal…dengan orang yang bernama…Seta Souji?" aku dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah drastis. Yosuke-kun terlihat seperti orang yang telah kehilangan jiwanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ke tumpukan lemari yang saling tumpang tindih. Wajahnya terlihat serius dambil mencari-cari sesuatu dari tumpukan buku yang berserakan dibawah tindihan lemar-lemari lapuk itu.

"Apa yang kau cari, Yosuke-kun?" tanyaku ekstra hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya. Teddie pun juga ikut-ikutan berwajah serius serta sedih ketika ia membantu Yosuke mencari sesuatu yang dicari oleh mereka berdua, entah apa yang mereka cari aku tak tahu.

"Seta Souji, murid pindahan tahun 2012 dari Tokyo, hanya menetap selama setahun, pendiam namun kecerdasan di luar rata-rata, pandai memasak, bergolongan darah O, dan…" katanya terputus setelah menemukan buku yang dicari-carinya.

"Dan?"

Yosuke-kun membuka buku tebal itu. Nampaknya itu sebuah album foto. "Dan menghilang 10 tahun yang lalu." Aku hanya terpekur mendengar jawaban Yosuke. Teddie juga diam. Yosuke kemudian mebolak-balik halaman album tersebut, setelah menemukan halaman yang diincarnya, ditunjukkannya isi album yang isi kertasnya telah menguning karena termakan waktu itu padaku.

Aku mendapati foto Onii-chan bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam legam nan panjuang di sebelahnya sedang tersenyum bahagia. Di samping Onii-chan ada Yosuke yang sedang merangkul Teddie, di sebelah gadis berambut hitam tadi ada perempuan yang tampaknya tomboy dengan jaket hijau yang dikenakannya. Dibelakang Onii-chan ada seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Onii-chan dan bertampang preman sedang merangkul si idola popular Risette, dan juga si Detective Prince yang tersenyum misterius sambil membenarkan posisi topi detektifnya. Semuanya tertawa bahagia. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat senyuman Onii-chan yang benar-benar tulus kepada orang lain selain diriku.

Selain foto itu, ada berbagai foto Onii-chan yang lain bersama dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Onii-chan terlihat sangat bahagia sekali, berbeda jauh saat ia berada di lingkungan yang tak akan permanen untuknya. Kalau mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalu, hatiku teriris-iris rasanya. Ayah dan ibu selalu jarang berada di rumah. Hanya ada aku dan Onii-chan saja, serta paman Dojima yang selalu menjaga kami berdua saat kami sendirian di rumah. Lalu setelah Onii-chan berusia 10 tahun paman pindah ke Inaba bersama Istrinya, Chisato-san.

Aku tersadar kembali setelah hilang dalam ingatan-ingatan lamaku berkat tepukan halus dari Yosuke-kun yang tampaknya cemas dengan raut wajah yang tak sadar kuekspresikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau kurang istirahat," Tuturnya, sementara aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Nah, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang giliranku bertanya."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau adik kandunnya Souji?"

Yah, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu juga. Lagi pula tak ada salahnya juga mereka tahu, toh mungkin malah lebih baik.

"Ya. Kenapa kau bisa dengan yakin menebak seperti itu? Apa Onii-chan pernah cerita padamu?"

seulas senyum tipis mulai tampak di bibirnya. "Hungg…begitulah, mungkin Yukiko lebih banyak diceritai Souji tentang dirimu. Ditambah dengan fotomu saat masih kecil, wajah kalian berdua benar-benar mirip! Kecuali tingkah kalian berdua." Cerocosnya panjang lebar. Yah…yah…perbedaanku dengan Onii-chan yang paling nampak di sisi tingkah. Onii-chan amat teliti, tegas, disiplin dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu. Sementara aku beroboh, kebalikannya.

Aku, Teddie, dan Yosuke-kun tertawa sejenak karena pembahasan antara aku dan Yosuke-kun yang akhirnya buyar karena kami sama-sama dikejutkan para Shadow yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di belakang kami. Di antara segerombolan para shadow itu ada seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sama seperti di foto. Tak lama muncul sesosok wanita lagi dari kejauhan, aku hanya dapat melihat warna pakaiannya saja, yaitu hijau. Yosuke langsung segera membelakangiku dan menyiapkan 2 pasang Malakh nya, sementara Teddie mulai meng-scan.

"Yukiko-san dan Chie?! Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?!! Jangan-jangan…"

"Hei-hei, yang namanya Yukiko itu yang mana, Yosuke-kun?" bisa-bisanya aku bertanya seperti itu pada saat genting begini!

"Yang seragamnya serba merah Itu Yukiko. Yang pakai jaket hikau itu-"

"Ya ..ya aku sudah paham. Teddie, back up kami dari situ! Aku akan menghadapi Yukiko-san!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku sudah melepaskan diri dari belakang Yosuke menuju ke segerombolan shadow itu. hal yang kuharapkan saat ini adalah semoga katana ini berhasil menebas shadow-shadow itu. wow, katana pemberian pemuda missy(misterius) tadi bermanfaat!! Sekali tebas, walaupun hanya segores saja sudah memusnahkan shadow. Aku penasaran, dari bahan apa katana ini dibuat??

_**# Yosuke's POV #**_

Bagus sekali! Lagi-lagi si kura-kura itu bertindak seenaknya! Belum sempat aku bicara dia sudah menorobos begitu saja ke kerumunan shadow-shadow busuk nan sialan itu! dan lebih bagusnya lagi, aku dibuatnya berhadapan dengan orang yang benar-benar…erghh!!!! Dia benar-benar seorang kura-kura ketika sedang berpikir. Tapi untunglah, aku tak perlu terlalu cemas setelah melihat bagaimana ia memusnahkan shadow di hadapannya hanya dengan sekali tebas saja. Tapi tetap saja aku harus tetap mengawasinya, aku tak ingin sahabatku ngomel-ngomel ketika melihat adik kandungnya sudah tak bernyawa saat bertemu dengannya. Dan..WHOOSSHH-

"Wow!! Kau terlalu cepat Chie!!" makiku tak sadar karena terlalu focus pada Sakura yang sedang baik-baik saja itu. justru malah aku yang tidak sedang baik-baik saja!!

"Hee-hee…sudah lama aku ingin berkelahi satu lawan satu denganmu, cintaku!" sahut shadow Chie yang semakin ganas itu. tentu saja aku nyaris muntah mendengar kata 'cintaku' dari mulut shadow Chie. Seumur hidup aku tak pernah sekalipun mendengar Chie memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Geez, kau ini Chie bukan sih? Naïf sekali kau dengan memanggilku 'cintaku'. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan sudi bersamamu! Karena kau bukan orang yang kusuka!!" aku perjelas lagi si shadow aneh itu dengan beberapa kata pedas yang meluncur begitu saja. Entah apa sebabnya atau mungkin karena ucapanku yang terlalu magis, shadow itu tiba-tiba menangis di hadapanku!! Apa-apaan ini?!!

"Kau…kau…kau tak mencintaiku! Seperti apa yang selama ini telah kuduga! Kau tak pernah mencintaiku!! Lalu kau anggap apa aku ini?!" tangis shadow Chie itu semakin meledak-ledak. Aku hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut menganga lebar saja. Yah, satu lagi sisi gelap Chie yang kuketahui. Yah, sepertinya lumayan lama juga menunggunya berhenti menangis, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengamati gerak-gerik si kura-kura itu sebentar. Dia tampaknya baik-baik saja, mungkin dia malah sedang bersemangat sekali jadi pembasmi shadow di sekitarnya. Sepertinya aku saja yang terlalu khawatir tentangnya.

Ketika aku kembali menoleh kepada shadow itu, aku sudah tertampel dan menabrak dinding rapuh yang nyaris ambruk di sisi barat bangunan. Teddie yang ikutan terkejut langsung membantuku berdiri. Dasar, kenapa Teddie tidak menginformasikan padaku kalau shadow sialan itu akan menyerangku?!

"Aduduh…punggungku…pantatku…ternyata sama saja dengan tendangan maut Chie…" keluhku sejenak. Lalu shadow itu mendekatiku.

"Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu di dunia ini, maka aku akan memilikimu di dunia kematian!!" seru shadow itu mulai berevolusi. Yah, tak perlu terkejut, aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Yang kuherankan adalah, di mana Chie dan Yukiko-san sekarang? Jika shadow mereka berdua ada di sini, seharusnya mereka berdua juga ada di dekat sini.

"Hell no! aku hanya ingin mati bersama orang yang aku cintai saja! Tidak bersama denganmu!" kataku semakin memanas-manasi shadow emosional nan bodoh itu. dia telah jatuh dalam perangkapku!

"MATI!!!"

_**# Sakura's POV #**_

Aku sempat mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras dari sisi barat bangunan, dan setelah aku menoleh ternyata Yosuke lah yang menghantam tembok tua itu. hah, dia itu selalu saja membuatku cemas! Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa mempercayakan shadow yang satu ini kepadaku? Toh aku tak merasa kesulitan saat membasmi shadow-shadow kecil ini. Kecuali shadow wanita yang berjarak 12 meter dariku ini, aku sedikit tak yakin bisa dengan mudah membasminya sama seperti shadow-shadow yang sudah kukirim ke hell!! Akhirnya aku selesai juga membasmi shadow-shadow kecil di sekitarnya, aku berhenti sejenak dan mulai memikirkan taktik selanjutnya.

"Di saat yang paling terakhirpun…aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya," kata Shadow berambut hitam legam itu dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Aku sedikit tak mengerti dengan apa maksud shadow cantik yang menjadi lawanku ini. "Kenapa justru dia yang berkorban untukku? Hahahaha…betapa bodohnya dia."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Siapa orang yang kau maksud itu?!"

"Seseorang yang sangat berarti buatku…seseorang yang penting di hidupku…" katanya nyaris berbisik. Baik, sebagai sesama wanita aku tentu paham perasaannya ditinggal kekasihnya atau entah siapanya, yang baginya orang itu sangat penting di hidupnya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan…siapapun yang telah melukai dia!!" kemudian shadow itu mulai berevolusi menjadi burung phoenix raksasa berwarna merah. Nah, pertanyaan bagus. Bagaimana aku harus mengalahkan shadow yang skalanya 1:10 ini?!! (kok jadi mat?? Gomen, pdhl saiya plg benci mat)

"Aku adalah Shadow…diri yang tersembunyi namun yang sebenarnya…"

_**# Yosuke's POV #**_

Hahahaha, sekarang aku yakin Sakura pasti akan sangat panik karena kecerobohannya sebelum mengetahui seperti apa shadow milik Yukiko yang sebenarnya. Baiklah kura-kura-chan, selamat berjuang! Kudoakan kau selamat menghadapi shadow yang satu it- WHOOOSHH!!

"Whoaaa!!" ternyata aku juga harus mendoakan diriku sendiri agar bisa hidup setelah melewati yang satu ini. Sebanyak apapun aku menyerangnya, semuanya tak berguna! Hanya Chie saja yang benar-benar bisa mengalahkan shadownya sendiri, bukan aku, bukan Sakura, bukan Teddie, tapi dia!

"Chie! Lakukan sesuatu terhadap shadowmu ini!! Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi!!" teriakku sambil menghindari beberapa serangan bufudyne yang nyaris membuatku mati beku. Berkat keberadaan Shadow Yukiko itu aku tak perlu mencemaskan temperatur sekitar. Toh ada penyeimbangnya.

"Jiraiya! Garudyne!!" Shadow yang kuserang barusan hanya terpukul mundur beberapa langkah. Sial! Kuat sekali sih dia! Aku yakin pasti selama ini Chie terlalu banyak menyimpan semua ini sendirian. Harus kuakui, dia benar-benar wanita yang kuat.

"Yosuke! Aku mencium bau Chie dan Yukiko! Tapi aku tak tahu di mana mereka berada sekarang!" kata Teddie. Bagus, ternyata ia mulau pintar juga.

"Teddie, usahakan kau menemukan di mana mereka berada sekarang sementara Sakura-chan dan aku menghadang Shadow ini! Cepat!" Teddie pun kembali memonyong-monyongkan ujung hidungnya untuk mencari jejak Chie dan Yukiko.

"Buaaaah!!"

BRUGGHH…

Aduh…aduh…lagi-lagi….pantatku….lagi-lagi shadow itu menendang perutku sampai aku terpental jauh. Sial, kalau aku hanya terus-terusan begini, bisa-bisa aku yang dikirim ke dunia kematian olehnya! Ayolah Chie…kumohon…muncul! Sekarang juga!!

"Sekarang…waktunya mati, sayangku! Mari kita mati bersama setelah aku membunuhmu. Huahahahahahah!!!" dari mana sih shadow satu inibelajar tawa maun Yukiko-san?? Hah, tamat sudah riwayatku! Tentunya dia bisa menyerangku sesuka hati saat aku sedang down begini! Terakhir kali kulihat, Shadow itu menghujamkan tombaknya tepat ke wajahku sebelum aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

"Hentikan," teriak seseorang yang tentunya sangat familiar di telingaku. "Hentikan semua ini. Cukup sudah."

"Kau…kenapa kemari sekarang?" Tanya shadow itu bagaikan orang dungu.

"Tak perlu kuberitahu pun kau sudah tahu, bukankah kau adalah bayanganku? Bukankah kau adalah perasaanku yang selalu tak bisa kuceritakan kepada siapapun? Bukankah kau adalah potongan dari diriku yang ingin sekali kuhilangkan? Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini!"

"Tapi kau selalu menolakku! Kau hanya ingin melihat dan merasakan apa yang ingin kau tahu!" kata shadow Chie yang sudah mulai kembali ke bentuk semulanya.

"Itu benar. Kau telah mengatakannya. Karena itulah aku ada di sini. Aku ingin kau mengatakan semua hal yang bahkan secara tak sadar telah kusembunyikan dari diriku sendiri sampai-sampai aku tak tahu apa itu. Katakanlah semuanya padaku!"

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi kuat, aku ingin melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi. Aku benci orang yang meremehkanku, aku benci orang yang telah menyakiti hatiku. Aku tak ingin merasa terbuang, namun lambat laun orang-orang tak membutuhkanku lagi! Tak satupun dari mereka membutuhkan kehadiranku lagi! Aku yang hidup dengan kepintaran pas-pasan, aku yang tomboy, aku yang emosional, semua orang meninggalkanku karena aku tak berguna! Aku benci mereka! Aku benci!!" teriak shadow itu dengan penuh emosi yang meluap-luap sampai-sampai shadow itu menangis. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku tak pernah melihat Chie menangis selain saat Nanako koma. Selain itu aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis, sekalipun tidak. Walaupun ia mendapat nilai jelek, walaupun ia kesepian, sekalipun ia tak pernah menangis.

"Kau tahu," kata Chie melangkah mendekati diri terpendamnya, aku dapat melihat beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh di selah langkah-langkahnya. "Bagiku wanita itu tidak boleh menangis. Jika seorang wanita menangis, itu artinya ia lemah. Jika wanita itu lemah, ia akan mudah sekali diinajk-injak harga dirinya oleh kaum lelaki hanya karena wanita lebih lemah. Aku benci lelaki yang tak menghargai wanita! Karena itulah…*sob* kuputuskan aku tak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi…*hiks* aku tak boleh menangis…*hiks*…"

Jujur, baru pertama kali aku melihat Chie berkata jujur di depanku. Ternyata itu sebabnya ia sangat tomboy, suka kung-fu dan selalu berlagak kuat. Semua itu karena ia benci kekerasan kaum lelaki terhadap kaum wanita. Ternyata Chie begitu tertutup rapat selama ini.

"Karena itu," Chie menggenggam kedua tangan bayangan kembarnya erat-erat. "Aku butuh kau untuk membantuku untuk melengkapi bagian hatiku yang telah hilang. Aku butuh kau untuk melunakkan hatiku lagi seperti sediakala. Aku butuh kau supaya aku bisa menangis lagi seperti dulu di saat aku merasa sangat sedih."

Shadow itupun mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum kemudian mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi kartu berwarna biru yang berputar-putar di atas Chie hingga akhirnya kartu itu pecah menjadi serbuk dan mengitari Chie. Dengan begini Chie telah menghadapi bayangannya sendiri dan memperoleh persona Tomoe The Chariot.

"Chie!" otomatis aku berlari menghampirinya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitku lagi. Aku jauh lebih mencemaskan kondisi Chie yang pasti lemas karena baru saja berperang dengan bayangannya sendiri.

"Hah, aku tak apa-apa Yosuke. Sungguh."

"Kau tak pernah tidak apa-apa! Kau selalu saja membuatku khawatir, Chie," tanpa sadar kedua lenganku telah mendekapnya kedalam pelukanku. "Dan jangan pernah lagi mengatakan kalau kau tak berguna lagi! Kalau kau tak ada…kalau kau tak ada…" sial! Kenapa ganti aku yang mulai terisak sih?!!

"Yosuke, aku senang kau masih peduli padaku."

"Kalau kau tak ada…maka hidupku pun juga terasa tak ada. Aku pasti akan merasa kurang lengkap tanpa adanya dirimu." Nah, apa lagi ini…kenapa aku bisa jadi sepuitis ini.

"Haha, aku benar-benar beruntung kau ada di dekatku selama ini, Yosuke. Arigatou."

Tak lama aku memeluk Chie, sesaat kemudian aku mendengar teriakan yang juga familiar di telingaku.

"Yosukeeeeeee-kuuuunn!!! Toloooooong!!!!" siapa lagi kalau bukan si kura-kura itu?

Aku dapat menangkap pandangan penuh selidik Chie yang menghujam lurus-lurus ke mataku.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Yah, adik Souji. Ayo cepat kita tolong dia. Jika tidak, aku pasti akan dicincang-cincang Souji nanti!"

_**# Sakura's POV #**_

Yosuke-kun menyebalkan!! Sempat-sempatnya sih dia berpelukan mesra begitu di saat aku nyaris di sikat habis oleh shadow burung raksasa satu ini?! Gawat, aku tak bisa memanggil persona, yah lebih tepatnya aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya memanggil persona. Pheonix raksasa itu kembali menyergapku dengan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam, namun tak sampai menyentuh pucuk bajuku, ia sudah kutebas duluan. Aku mundur beberapa langkah saat ia mulai meng-cast agidyne. Phoenix itu sudah tahu pasti kalau aku tak akan bisa menangkis serangan magic, karena itu dia sengaja meng-cast agidyne. Dan-

QUAAAACKKK

Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?? Barusan aku mendengar suara pekikan phoenix itu. apa dia salah cast dan malah mengenai dirinya sendiri?? Oh, ternyata Yosuke-kun meng-cast garudyne kepada phoenix itu. sementara aku sudah diseret oleh wanita yang dipeluk Yosuke-kun tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya dengan sorot mata mencemaskanku.

"Ya. Sangat baik-baik saja."

"Bagus! Kita butuh bantuanmu untuk-" kata-katanya terpenggal begitu ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang se pinggang muncul di belakang phoenix yang roboh itu. "Yukiko?"

Aku pun ikut menoleh ke arah sorot mata itu tertuju. Kulihat wanita yang bernama Yukiko itu sedang mengelus-elus bulu phoenix itu walaupun ukurannya jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia pun mulai mengucapkan…bukan…menyanyikan sesuatu. Dan lagu itu! lagu itu…rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya…aku yakin pernah mendengarnya!

"_**Ouchi wasuretta kohibati wa…hi no hi hatake no mugi no naka…" **_nyanyiannya berhenti sejenak lalu berlanjut kembali._** "Kaasan tazunete naita kedo…Kaze ni omugi ga naru bakati."**_ Dan nyayiannya pun berhenti saat phoenix raksasa itu kembali ke wujud semulanya berupa bayangan yang sama persis seperti Yukiko.

"Lagu itu," kata Shadow itu dengan suaranya yang berat. "Kau mengingat lagu itu? kau masih ingat? Bukankah kau ingin sekali melupakannya dari hidupmu? Bukankah kau mencoba untuk menghapus semua kenangan-kenanganmu bersamanya?" suaranya masih terdengar berat.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjawabnya dengan benar. Aku ingin sekali menghapusnya dari hatiku semenjak hari itu. Aku ingin merasa seperti tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi aku selalu tak bisa. Kami telah berbagi banyak hal. Dan…*sob* aku tak mungkin semudah itu lupa padanya…karena dia (sob) aku bisa terus bertahan melewati hari-hari yang penuh dengan penderitaan ini. Dia telah mengajarkanku banyak hal…(sob) aku tak mungkin bisa memusnahkannya dari hatiku seumur hidup."

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap menyakiti hatimu? Bukankah kau sudah lelah tersakiti? Bukankah lagu itu justru akan semakin menyakiti hatimu?"

"Ya. Maaf karena memaksamu ikut menderita bersamaku. Selama 10 tahun ini aku selalu bertindak seolah-olah aku telah memusnahkan penderitaan itu, tapi justru aku malah membuang diriku yang satunya lagi supaya aku merasa lebih baik. Aku membuang dirimu karena ketidak jujuranku pada diriku sendiri dan yang lain. Karena aku selalu menutup-nutupinya rapat-rapat agar tak ada satu celah sekecil apapun bagi orang lain untuk melihat bahwa di dalam hatiku sedang menangis. Dengan tindakanku yang seperti itu, tentu saja dengan begitu aku telah menolakmu. Tapi aku tahu pilihanku salah. Lagu itu mengingatkanku pada dirimu, bagian dariku yang selama ini selalu kututupi."

"Tidakkah kau kesepian semenjak hari itu?" suara shadow itu pun semakin melunak. "Tidakkah kau bosan dengan kesepian itu sejak ia tidak disampingmu?"

"Tentu aku merasa kesepian. Tapi, yang membuatku kesepian bukanlah dia, melainkan diriku sendiri yang terlalu banyak menutupi dirimu sehinggak aku tak bisa lagi mengenali diriku lagi," katanya dengan senyum yang mulai mengembang, namun tatapan matanya masih sedih. "Dan aku yakin dia selalu ada di mana pun aku berada. Dia selalu ada di sini." Jari telunjuk Yukiko-san menekan dadanya yang mewakili hatinya.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan lanjutan lagu itu untukku?" pinta shadow itu lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Kulihat Yukiko-san balas seyum dan mengangguk.

"_**Ouchi wasureta mayoigono…Imaniwa hitori umi no naka… Oyakono kitsune wa nakanaikedo…fuukei samishii tsukiwa kawati…."**_ Shadow Yukiko pun pudar dan membentuk sebuah kartu dan pecah menjadi serbuk mengitari Yukiko-san. Menandakan Yukiko-san telah menghadapi bayangannya serta mendapat persona Konohana-Sakuya The Priestess.

Baik Yosuke maupun Chie langsung menghambur ke arah Yukiko-san. Sementara aku hanya berjalan santai menyusul mereka sambil memenuhi pikiranku untuk mengingat-ingat di mana aku pernah mendengar lagu itu. rasanya familiar sekali dan aku pernah mendengarnya sekian tahun silam. Lagu yang nyaris saja kulupakan jika Yukiko-san tidak menyanyikannya.

_'There's no turning back…'_

**To be Continued**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fyuh, oya, bagi para pembaca cowo di chap ini saiya minta maaf sebesar-busarnya mengenai apa yang ada di dlm fanfic. Saiya bnr2 ga bermaksud apa2. itu semua karena sinetron Indonesia yang banyak aksi cowok nampar cwe lah, yang cerai lah, yang tengkar lah, yang apalah. Sungguh, kalo saiya menyinggung perasaan pembaca sekalian, saiya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya! Dan maaf juga krn saiya updetnya lama dikarenakan tugas makalah numpuk dlm 1 minggu di kls 9. plus arigatou buat para pembaca dan reviewers yg udah bersedia meluangkan waktu buat fic ini kyk: Fukuta Neko, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, ai emma, lalapyon, separated union, 'T-800' MacTavish, Hihazuki, WindPurpleDragon, dll. Krn saiya bkl sibuk2nya nih, bisa tolong Bantu beri ide2…saran dan kritik?? Pleasee?? Onegai???(diceburin ke lahar krn ngerepotin mulu) ^_^

Btw, lagu yg dinyanyiin Yukiko tuh sbenernya aq ambil dari Jigoku shouji episode 16. huahaha, yg punya dvd-nya bisa taw kyk apa lagunya. Hee-hee

_**Ouchi wasuretta kohibati wa**_

The larks that forgot their way home

_**hi no hi hatake no mugi no naka…**_

In the wheat fields day to day

_**Kaasan tazunete naita kedo**_

I cried after asking my mother

_**Kaze ni omugi ga naru bakati**_

The wheat are crying to the wind

_**Ouchi wasureta mayoigono**_

The lost child who forgot his/her home

_**Imaniwa hitori umi no naka**_

By now he/she is alone in the sea

_**Oyakono kitsune wa nakanaikedo**_

The family of foxes doesn't cry

_**fuukei samishii tsukiwa kawati**_

The scenery gets lonely as the moon changes


	5. Star and The Emperor

Author's note: grr….gila sudah!! Udah 2 minggu aq g ngintip fanfic, dan ….sudah ketinggalan jauh. Hummm…gmn yah, SMP 3 ini bner2 deh…bukan sibuk dlm hal belajar2 sih, tapi sibuk karena 5 tugas makalah dalam 1 minggu beserta dgn presentasinya di setiap makalah. Wih, bisa pingsan saiya lama2 klo gni terus modelnya. (ditempeleng krn mlh curhat) gyaboo, aniwei, saiya usahakan untuk sempet nyicil dan updet fanfic, yosh! Doakan saiya bisa melewati semua rintangan di hadapan saiya!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: Star of The Emperor**

_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time  
And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

**_1000 Words - Jade_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**#Yukiko's POV#**

Aku merasa tak asing dengan kehadiran gadis yang membawa katana itu. Aku yakin sekali pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana? Aku hanya tetap terduduk saja hingga Chie dan Yosuke ada di sisiku dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku karena aku terlalu memfokuskan pikiranku pada gadis yang tak kuketahui namanya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yukiko?" tersirat nada kecemasan yang terselip di antara kata-kata Chie yang mampu kudeteksi.

"Ya, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan gadis itu." Jawabku tanpa menunjuk subjek yang kumaksudkan. Yosuke pun kembali menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan melihatnya berlari keluar ruangan. Chie masih tetap berada di sampingku, sementara Yosuke sudah lari mengejarnya ke luar ruangan. Setelah Yosuke menghilang dari ujung tembok, Teddie kini menghampiriku. Sepertinya Teddie sendiri juga mengkhawatirkanku.

"Teddie khawatir, kuma! Habisnya, diantara shadow Yosuke dan Chie-chan serta Yuki-chan, yang terkuat adalah milik Yuki-chan!"

"Maaf ya sudah mencemaskanmu, Ted, Chie. Dan, mengenai apa yang shadowku bilang tadi," aku pun terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Chie menyahut. "Tak apa Yukiko, aku pun juga sama sepertimu. Mulai sekarang, kita harus saling terbuka, yah?" aku pun balas mengangguk.

"Yukiko, kenapa kau tetap terus mengingat lagu itu? Lagu itu sudah lama sekali tidak dinyanyikan dan kau masih mengingatnya. Kenapa?" Chie menanyaiku dengan nada yang halus, aku tahu kalau ia juga ingin bisa merasakan penderitaanku juga. Siapapun yang kelak menjadi pasangan hidupnya, ia pasti akan sangat beruntung. Aku yakin.

"Chie, kalau aku lupa bagaimana menyanyikan lagu itu, maka itu sama saja dengan melupakan perjalanan pertemuanku dengan dia dulu," kataku mantap dan yakin. "Aku yakin dia masih ada di sekitar kita. Ia tidak pergi kemana-mana."

**#Yosuke's POV#**

Baik, kalau tadi aku khawatir dengan kondisi Amagi-san, sekarang aku malah khawatir dengan tingkah si kura-kura yang lagi-lagi gegabah. Hanya karena ia punya katana yang dapat memusnahkan shadow hanya dalam sekali tebas bukan berarti dia bisa bertindak seenaknya. Aku melihatnya duduk di atas sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang tadinya menutupi jalan kami kemari. Aku tetap berdiri pada posisiku yang sekarang. Entah kenapa kakiku terasa berat sekali untuk melangkah mendekatinya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan diriku tersembunyi di balik reruntuhan di sekitarku.

Aku pun tetap bersembunyi sampai 3 orang yang lainnya menjumpaiku.

"Hei, Yos, apa yang kau lakukan? Menguntit?" bisik Chie pelan nyaris persis seperti semilir angin yang berlalu di telingaku.

"SShhh…jangan berisik. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya."

"Oh, maaf. Tapi, siapa namanya?" Tanya Yukiko-san kali ini. Mau-tak mau aku tetap harus menjawab. Masih dengan suara yang pelan. "Seta Sakura. Adik kandungnya Souji, seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya sejak pertama kali kau melihatnya 'kan, Yukiko-san?"

"Ah, iya. Aku hanya memastikan saja. Kalau begitu…" Lalu Yukiko-san pun bangkit berdiri dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berada di tempatnya. Pelan-pelan aku menepuk dahiku sendiri, apa sih yang sedang dipikirkan Yukiko-san detik itu?!

Aku baru saja akan menyusul Yukiko-san, namun Chie menahan pundakku. Aku pun menoleh dan menatap ekspresi wajahnya yang masih sama seperti dulu, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Biarkan dia. Sekarang ini, mungkin hanya Yukiko yang bisa paham perasaan Sakura-chan."

"Kau yakin Yukiko dapat mengatasi perasaan Sakura-chan sekarang?" tanyaku lagi karena aku merasa sedikit ragu dengan kondisi yang seperti sekarang ini.

"Ya. Sekarang kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dulu yah. Yuk, Ted. Kau juga harus ikut dengan kami."

"Tapi Teddie juga mencemaskan Sakura-chan, kuma!"

"Ayolah, Ted. Ini adalah urusan antar perempuan." Kata Chie sambil menggeret Teddie ke area lain. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chie.

**#Yukiko's POV#**

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

hening. Ia pun tak membalas- "Aku hanya…berpikir sejenak." Oh, ternyata ia masih mau membalas pertanyaanku. Aku pun melangkah mendekat hingga sampai tepat di sebelahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu." Balasnya singkat. Sesuai izin yang diberikannya, aku duduk di sebelahnya. Kulihat tatapan matanya tertuju ke langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang berkilauan yang menghiasinya.

"Kata Onii-chan, setiap kau merasa sedih, pandanglah bintang yang ada di atas kepalamu…hitunglah jumlahnya. Maka dengan begitu beban yang ada di hatimu akan sedikit terangkat," katanya dengan tangan yang terulur ke atas seperti akan menggapai bintang-bintang itu. "Tapi aku tak merasa begitu sekarang."

"Sebuah bintang tak akan mampu mengangkat begitu banyak penderitaan sekaligus. Sebuah bintang tak akan cukup memberi petunjuk ke arah mana kita harus melangkah. Menyimpan berbagai penderitaan seorang diri pun juga tak akan membantu. Perlahan-lahan kau akan hilang ditelan oleh penderitaan itu sendiri." Kataku panjang lebar berdasarkan pengalaman. Aku mampu merasakan perpindahan arah pandang Sakura yang kini tertuju padaku.

"Maksudnya?" nadanya terdengar jelas sekali menunjukkan ia masih belum paham.

"Sakura-chan, kau tahu kenapa sebabnya di langit sana selalu ada berbagai bintang?"

Ia pun menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menatap ke langit hitam.

"Itu karena di dunia ini tak ada yang sendirian. Tak seorang pun akan mampu mengangkat penderitaannya sendirian, tak akan ada seorang pun yang mencapai tujuannya jika ia sendirian. Jika penderitaan itu kau simpan sendirian tanpa membiarkan orang lain ikut merasakan penderitaanmu, maka penderitaan itu perlahan-lahan akan menghancurkanmu," kataku menolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Itulah yang pernah diajarkan Souji-kun kepadaku."

Senyum pahit yang penuh dengan kesedihan pun mulai terlukiskan di wajahnya. Tatapan yang telah lama menyimpan kesedihan dan penderitaan pun juga keluar bersamaan dengan senyum sedihnya itu. Sebagai sesama wanita, tentu aku tahu perasaan itu. Perasaan takut kehilangan, perasaan putus asa, dan rasa rindu yang besar.

"Sejak berpisah dengan Onii-chan, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Walaupun Onii-chan bilang tak apa menangis bila aku sedih. Tapi…kalau aku menangis…itu artinya aku telah mengaku kalah pada penderitaan ini. Itu sebabnya, aku terus percaya, suatu saat pasti ada waktunya untuk sedih dan senang." Aku pun mengelus-elus rambutnya yang panjang dengan penuh kelembutan. Aku yakin Souji-kun pasti bangga sekali punya adik seperti Sakura-chan. Gadis yang benar-benar kuat. Gadis yang tak mau menyerah begitu saja kepada kenyataan.

"Ya. Aku bangga padamu, Sakura-chan." Kataku kemudian merangkulnya.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

**#Chie's POV#**

Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sakura-chan yang sekarang mendadak berubah ceria lagi. Dia ini gadis apa sih, bisa secepat itu mengubah suasana hatinya dalam sekejap? Yukiko memang hebat dalam menenangkan perasaan seseorang. Sementara Yosuke dan Teddie terlihat seperti orang blo'on yang sedang memandangi tingkah-tingkah Sakura-chan yang menurut mereka berdua normal. Tidakkah aku salah lihat? Sakura saat ini sedang bejalan riang memimpin kami semua entah ke mana arah tujuannya sambil bersiul-siul ria.

"Eh, apa saja yang kau katakana padanya, Yukiko? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa jadi ceria begitu?" jujur saja, aku jadi penasaran berat. Kulihat Yukiko hanya terkikik pelan, lalu tersenyum jahil ke arahku. "Rahasia! Hihi!"

"Bah, kau tetap sama saja seperti dulu. Tak pernah berubah. Hyena aneh ya tetap hyena aneh…" ledekku sengaja memancing tawanya yang sudah lama kurindukan ini.

"Grkh…Chi-Chie…ahaha…Hy-Hyena aneh? Huhu..srk….hee-hee….ahaha…ahahaha..hee-hee….ahahahahahahahaha!!!" nah 'kan, berhasil sudah aku mengembalikan suasana tegang menjadi ceria.

Sakura pun menoleh ke arah kami diikuti Teddie dan Yosuke yang geleng-geleng pelan sambil memijati keningnya. Tampaknya Yosuke masih belum kebal dengan tawa Yukiko yang satu ini.

"Astaga, kukira penyakit lamanya sudah hilang. Ternyata…"

"Ah, ternyata Yukiko-san suka tertawa seperti itu toh. Ahaha…tertawa itu se- GYABOO!!" maki Sakura tiba-tiba ketika ia dijerat oleh…..er….segelondong kain? Ia dibuntal-buntal oleh kain itu erat-erat. Katananya pun terjatuh. Nah sekarang sudah terlihat jelas ia tak bisa berkutik lagi. Aduh…aduh….belum sempat kita beristirahat sudah didatangi shadow baru. Tapi shadow apa ini? Aku belum pernah melihat yang bertipikal kain sebelumnya. Anehnya lagi, kain ini tidak dapat dirobek oleh Pisau milik Yosuke ataupun cakar milik Teddie. Apa mungkin pisau dan cakar mereka berdua yang memang tumpul yah?

"Konohana Sakuya! Agidyne!!" Yukiko nampak sibuk memanggil personanya. Kain itupun masih tidak terbakar walaupun diserang oleh Agidyne milik Yukiko. Sekarang kain macam apa lagi ini yang tak bisa dibakar?

"Yosuke, coba kau potong kainnya dengan Garudyne!" kataku memberi usul sambil melompat sedikit menjauhi gelondongan kain ganas itu.

"Tidak bisa!" balas Yosuke yang juga sibuk menghindar dari sabetan kain aneh. "Nanti bisa mengenai Sakura-chan! Aku tidak se-ahli Yukiko-san yang bisa mentarget serangan magic begitu tepat!"

perlu kuakui, kadang-kadang Yosuke ini memang tidak bisa diandalkan di saat-saat tertentu.

'_Aku benci dunia ini….'_

Suara siapa itu?! Dari mana suara itu berasal?! Aku refleks mencari arah sumber suara itu. Kedua mataku bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata hitam Yukiko yang sepertinya juga sibuk mencari sumber suara berasal.

_'Hidup adalah penderitaan, sementara penderitaan adalah hidup…'_

Dari nada bicaranya aku tak bisa menentukan shadow siapa ini yang sedang berbicara. Kanji? Rise? Naoto? Seingatku tak ada yang bermasalah dengan hidup sampai-sampai membenci dunia ini.

_'Orang-orang selalu menilaiku dari segi penampilan saja! Padahal aku tak seperti apa yang mereka bayangkan! Aku telah berubah! Tapi mereka tak menghargai perubahan yang telah mati-matian kuperjuangkan itu!'_

Aha! Sampai di sini aku tahu milik siapa Shadow ini. Tak perlu kuberi tahu sekarang pun nanti pasti muncul juga siapa pemilik shadow kain ini.

"Teddie, scan area sekitar! Sekarang!"

"Siap! Kuma!"

Yukiko dan Yosuke bersama-sama menyerang dengan elemen mereka masing-masing, berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak mengenai tawanan yang tidak lain adalah gadis ceroboh keturunan Seta itu. Aku baru sadar kalau aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang cukup fatal. Semakin gencar Yukiko dan Yosuke menyerang, maka semakin erat juga lilitan kain itu membungkus Sakura-chan.

"STOP!! Jangan teruskan serangan!"

**#Sakura's POV#**

Aku merasa sedikit lega mengetahui Chie-san sadar kalau kain yang melilitku ini semakin erat tiap kali diserang. Begitu serangan dihentikan, perlahan-lahan kain mulai sedikit mengendor. Apa-apaan ini?! Aku dijadikan sandera?! Kurang ajar! Aku tak bisa berkutik di tengah bungkusan kain ini. Katanaku terjatuh cukup jauh dari posisiku dililit sekarang. Mustahil untuk menggapainya. Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau kain ini bisa dipotong dengan katanaku itu. Aku ingin memberitahu mereka, tapi napasku sudah cukup sesak untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata. Untuk bernapas saja susah, apa lagi untuk berteriak.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Yosuke dari kejauhan. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng lemas, berharap ia bisa mengerti arti isyarat yang kuberikan disamping kata tidak.

"Teddie, bagaimana hasil scannya?" Tanya Yukiko cepat. Bahkan Yukiko masih belum sadar dengan keadaanku yang sudah sesak ini. "Cepatlah, Ted! Sakura-chan sedang dalam bahaya!!"

Untunglah, sepertinya dugaanku yang sebelumnya salah. Yah, cukup sudah. Aku tak ingin melanjutkan menyaksikan peperangan mereka lagi. Perlahan-lahan apa yang ada di sekitarku semuanya berubah menjadi gelap total.

_Hal pertama yang kurasakan ialah perasaan hangat yang mengitariku, lalu ketika aku membuka mata aku sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang. Langit-langit ruangannya berwarna putih cerah, tipikal rumah sakit pada umumnya. Kemudian aku menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, mendapati Onii-chan sedang tertidur tepat di sebelahku._

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan?"_ yang mengherankan, aku berbicara sendiri di luar kendaliku. Tanganku pun juga terulur dengan sendirinya mengelus-elus pundak Onii-chan. Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa seperti dikendalikan? Kenapa aku merasa hanya seperti menonton saja?? Kenapa bisa???_

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah bangun? Hoamm….," _Onii-chan menguap lebar. Terlihat jelas sekali wajahnya yang menampakkan kelelahan yang amat sangat di wajahnya. Lalu aku melihat jas sekolah yang tersampir di kursi yang didudukinya. Jas itu…aku tak pernah melihat Onii-chan memakai jas itu sebelumnya. Dan aku juga tak pernah ingat pernah berada di rumah sakit sebelumnya. Ketika aku menghadap jendela rumah sakit yang berada tepat di sebelahku, aku melihat bayangan wajahku terpantul di sana. Aneh, pikirku._

"Onii-chan, sekolahnya bagaimana?"_ tanyaku lagi-lagi di luar kendali. Onii-chan tampak lelah, namun berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku. Dengan lembut ia mengelus-elus rambutku yang berwarna sama dengannya. Sambil tertawa ia menjawab pertanyaanku._

"Baik-baik saja. Ceritanya panjaaaang sekali. Kapan-kapan kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Sakura-chan tak mau kapan-kapan! Sakura-chan maunya sekarang."

"Eits, tapi kau kan harus banyak istirahat. Kalau sakit lagi gimana?"

"Tapi Sakura-chan sudah sembuh kok. Lihat!" _aku tak ingat pernah sekeras kepala itu dengan Onii-chan. Tentu saja Onii-chan langsung dengan sigap menggendongku kembali begitu ujung ibu jari kakiku nyaris menyentuh permukaan lantai rumah sakit. Ia kembali menidurkanku di ranjang seperti semula, lalu menggeleng-geleng._

"Dasar anak nakal." _Keluhnya sambil berpura-pura memasang tampang marah._ "Siapapun yang memiliki adik sepertimu memang harus lincah. Kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kau sudah kabur duluan." _Katanya kemudian sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Aku pun tertawa-tawa melihat gaya acting Onii-chan yang benar-benar buruk sekali. Hahaha, pantas saja nilai kelas dramanya selalu merah. Ahahaha, Onii-chan selalu terlihat kikuk setiap kali berakting._

"Hee-hee, Onii-chan aktingnya jelek sekali. Ahahaha, siapapun pasti tahu kalau Onii-chan tidak sedang benar-benar marah. Ahahahaha."

_Tak lama setelah kami sama-sama tertawa, Otou-san dan Okaa-san datang beserta dengan…seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih muda dari ayah dan seorang wanita yang sepertinya sebaya dengan lelaki yang tak kukenal itu. Si lelaki memakai kemeja berwarna abu-abu tua dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Dengan segera wanita yang berada didekatnya itu menarik batang rokok itu lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat._

"Tu- Chisato!" _kata si pemuda itu mau protes, namun batal karena melihat tampang si wanita yang bernama Chisato itu yang akan segera mengomelinya sesaat lagi._

"Ryo! Di rumah sakit dilarang merokok!" _dengan sekali teguran, lelaki yang bernama Ryo itu langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Menandakan ia mengaku kalah._

"Okaa-san! Hari ini bawa buah apa lagi?" _tanyaku berseri-seri. Berharap Okaa-san membawakanku buah apel kesukaanku. Okaa-san kemudian meletakkan sebuah keresek plastik yang berisi buah di atas pangkuanku. Begitu aku membukanya, harapanku pupus sudah._

"Buah Pear!!"_ kataku senang untuk yang kesekian kalinya di luar perkiraan dan kendaliku. Bibir ini rasanya seperti berbicara sendiri. padahal aku tak suka buah pear.  
_

_Lalu Otou-san yang sedang mengenakan baju putih mirip professor mendekatiku dengan sebuah statoskop di genggaman tangan kanannya._

"Nah, kalau mau makan buah Pear, diperiksa dulu ya. Setuju?"

_Aku pun menggerutu pelan, namun mengangguk-angguk saja._ "Aku benci diperiksa. Ini mengingatkanku kalau aku sakit!" _ternyata Okaa-san sengaja membawa buah pear sebagai pancingan agar aku mau diperiksa. Sementara Onii-chan dan lelaki yang dipanggil Ryo itu keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Otou-san, Okaa-san dan Chisato-san di dalam ruangan._

"Huu, tapi Sakura-chan tidak mau disuntik ya!" _Otou-san langsung tertawa._

"Haha, tentu tidak, Sakura-chan. Lihat, ayah tidak membawa satu jarum pun." _Lalu Chisato-san pun membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan barang yang dicarinya, ia mengeluarkannya dan menyodorkannya padaku._

"Nah, kalau mau diperiksa, Sakura-chan juga akan mendapat buku ini." _Katanya dengan senyum indah yang mengembang. Lagi-lagi pancingan agar aku mau diperiksa._

"Tapi kau harus mau diperiksa dulu, Sakura-chan. Kalau tidak Bibi Chisato mu ini tak akan mau memberi buku itu." _Bibi? Aku tak pernah tahu kalau aku punya bibi yang bernama Chisato. Lelaki yang bernama Ryo itu pun aku juga tak pernah tahu sebelumnya._

_Beberapa saat setelah pemeriksaan aku sudah memegang sebuah pear di tangan kananku sambil menggigitnya dengan lahap. Saat ini yang menemaniku hanyalah Onii-chan saja. Bibi Chisato, Otou-san, Okaa-san dan lelaki yang bernama Ryo itu sedang makan malam di kantin rumah sakit._

"Hunn…Ooishi! Oya, cerita dong mengenai kejadian di sekolah Onii-chan hari ini. Sakura-chan mau dengar!"

_Onii-chan yang sedang bertopang dagu pun tampak seperti masih mempertimbangkannya lagi secara cermat sebelum asal ceplos._

"Humm..cerita tidak ya???"

"Ayolah, Onii-chan! Onegai!" _kataku memohon sambil memasang tampang puppy eyes._

"Iya-iya. Sudah, aku tak tahan melihat tatapan maut mu itu." _Hahaha, tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Onii-chan mengaku kalah._

"Tadi pagi, Onii-chan bertemu dengan eum…eh.."

"Seorang gadis!" _kataku kemudian sambil mengunyah-ngunyah pear yang baru saja kugigit._

"Dasar tukang ngintip!"

"Hahaha, tebakan Sakura-chan benar!! Yaaay!!!"

"Kecil-kecil sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang romantis. Heh, berbahaya memiliki adik sepertimu."

"Sudah-sudah, lanjutkan saja lagi!"

_Onii-chan pun membetulkan posisi duduknya dan melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Onii-chan bercerita, ia bertemu seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sebaya dengannya di dekat Samegawa River. Onii-chan bilang ia sedikit tertarik dengan gadis itu saat pertama kali melihatnya karena warna baju dan pita rambutnya berwarna sama, yaitu merah._

"Lalu, Onii-chan tahu namanya tidak? Ungg…atau alamat rumahnya begitu??"_ tanyaku antusias. Onii-chan tampak sedikit murung saat itu._ "Kenapa? Onii-chan dilempari batu oleh gadis itu?"_ kemudian Onii-chan tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"Tentu saja bukan. Entahlah, kami hanya berbicara sedikit saja. Yang Onii-chan tahu tentangnya, ia tak suka salju. Dia sangat feminine dan ramah. Kami tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri masing-masing." _Cerocosnya panjang lebar sambil bernostalgia mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Tunggu, sepertinya deskripsi Onii-chan….mirip sekali dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa ya?_

"Syuuu….Onii-chan sedang jatuh cinta!! Yeeee!!!" _sekilas aku dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Onii-chan . Ia tampak kikuk, segala sangkalannya terbata-bata._

"Ahahaha, sudahlah jangan mencoba menya- *cough*….*cough*…." _Dan akupun mulai terbatuk. Sementara Onii-chan langsung menekan bel yang ada di sebelah ranjangku begitu batukku tak kunjung henti. Napasku perlahan-lahan mulai terasa sesak._

"Sakura-chan!!" _dan pintu kamar terbuka lebar, tampak Otou-san dan beberapa suster yang segera mendekati ranjangku. Okaa-san segera menyeret Onii-chan yang tampaknya masih kaku melihatku seperti ini._

_Ya, aku ingat! Gadis yang dikatakan Onii-chan itu tak lain adalah Yukiko-san! Tunggu, kalau Onii-chan pernah bertemu Yukiko-san, itu artinya ia pernah ke Inaba sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa aku tak ingat pernah pergi ke Inaba? Kenapa aku tak ingat pernah masuk rumah sakit sebelumnya? Rasanya seperti….aku tak memiliki kenangan masa kecil sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah ingat pernah bertemu dengan bibi Chisato dan lelaki itu. Aku juga tak ingat Otou-san pernah berprofesi sebagai dokter._

**#Yukiko's POV#**

"Bear-sona!! Diarama!!" seru Teddie memanggil personanya untuk meng-heal Sakura-chan yang sedang tidur di pangkuan Yosuke-kun saat ini. Teddie pun akhirnya jatuh terduduk, sepertinya kelelahan. Sampai saat ini Sakura-chan belum bangun-bangun juga. Untunglah tak lama setelah Sakura tak sadarkan diri, Kanji muncul dengan katana milik Sakura-chan menebas gelondongan kain yang melilit erat-erat Sakura-chan hingga robek. Tak lama muncul sebuah shadow beruang di dekat shadow gelondongan kain. Tentu saja shadow beruang itu shadow milik Teddie. Yah, memang cukup sulit juga sih mengalahkan kedua shadow itu sekaligus, kami semua nyaris saja tewas di tempat kalau tidak diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda misterius dengan skill katana yang luar biasa. Dalam sekali gores, kedua shadow besar yang sulit dikalahkan itu lenyap dan berubah menjadi shadow yang menyerupai Kanji-kun dan Teddie. Setelah menyaksikan proses penerimaan Shadow Kanji dan Teddie, pemuda itu menghilang ditelan kabut.

"Teddie caphe, Kuma! Kura-kura-chan!!! Banguuuuun!!!"

**JEDOAK!!!! NGUUUIIIIIIINGGG….GEDEBUKKK!!! **

"Grrr, siapa itu tadi yang memanggilku 'kura-kura'?!" nah, baru saja Teddie terkena serangan maut Sakura-chan yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan toleh kanan kiri mencari mangsanya yang terkena tinju telaknya tadi. Kadang aku sempat berpikir, Sakura-chan ini manusia asli atau bukan sih? Kenapa dia bisa pulih secepat itu dan berdiri dengan sekejap seperti orang yang sehat-sehat saja.

"Ouch…senpai, jadi inikah adiknya Souji-senpai itu? Bah, anak kecil ini berbeda sekali dengan senpai!" komentar Kanji-kun dengan memasang muka tak berdosa. Aduh, Kanji-kun….bersiap-siaplah menjadi sansak tinju Sakura-chan yang berikutnya.

"Heh, aku tak minta pendapatmu, preman!" kata Sakura-chan penuh keberanian, tak sedikitpun rasa takut terlihat di sorotan matanya.

"Heh, aku bukan preman, bocah!" balas Kanji tak kalah kasar, kupikir itu wajar sekali kalau Sakura-chan memanggilnya preman. Kanji-kun sih, penampilan luarnya memang benar-benar mirip preman…mau bagaimana lagi? Sementara Kanji-kun dan Sakura-chan bertengkar, aku melihat Chie-chan dan Yosuke-kun sedang…err….sepertinya mereka berdua sedang mendoakan agar roh Teddie tenang di alam lain sana. Dasar…

"Yosuke!! Apa-apaan kalian berdua, kuma?!"

"Oi, preman! Tunjukkan arahnya ke Yasogami High dong!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan preman, bocah! Namaku Kanji!! K-A-N-J-I, Kanji!"

"Iya-iya, tepung! Cepat tunjukkan jalannya!"

kira-kira seperti itulah kegaduhan di sekitarku saat ini.

**To Be Continued**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wahahahahahaha, akhirnya bisa saiya updet juga! Weh, udah berapa zaman yah saiya g ngliat2 fanfic??? Begitu saiya buka fanfic megami tensei pas saya nganggur dan BOOM…ledakan terjadi akibat banyak fanfic yg belon saiya baca. Lah2, kok malah jadi reporter. Aniwei, di sini saiya gak munculin peristiwa penerimaan shadow Kanji & Teddie, jadi mohon maaf yah…karena wkt ngarang chap ini author lagi males dan kehabisan ide mau seperti apa waktu ngelawan shadownya 1 orang dan 1 beruang itu. Makanya saiya skip dan saiya gantikan dgn **h***a**k*r*. hehehehehe, masih disensor dulu yach, klo udah saiya bocorin di sini ntar ga seru dunks. Hahahaha, saying tuh sensor bocor beberapa huruf, silahkan menebak apakah tulisan yang disensor itu??? Heheheheh (diculik trus dipaksa ngomong ama pembaca plus dicekik2 karena merepotkan pembaca) gyabooo!!! Tatsukete!!! Dareka tasukete!!!

Dan ucapan hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu kpd para pembaca dan reviewers seperti : **Tetsuwa Shuujin, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, Iwanishi Nana, ai emma, sora45, lalapyon, fukuta neko, Shina Suzuki, 'T-800' MacTavish**

Hehehehe, setelah absen selama 2 zaman lebih (ditabok pake sandal) akhirnya saiya dapet ide cemerlaaaaaaaang!!! Yeah!!!!! Senangnya hati q dapet ide cemerlang (ditabok pake papan kayu karena mlh promosi obat demam) hehehehe, see you next chap. Oya, lagi2 gomen yach klo updetnya lama. Hehehehe (ditabok pake wajan panas) GYABOOOOO!!!! ,


	6. The Missing Mystery

Author's note: heheh, kenapa aq blakangan ini lbh suka ngelanjutin nih fic yach??? Humnnnnn…hahahaha, soalnya saiya pny segudang miteri yg siap dituliskan di fic ini satu per satu. Hehehehehe..oya, kyknya tambah lama tambah OOC nih ya??? Yaaaa.....saiya sendiri sampe ga nyadar (diceburin ke kolam ikan piranha) mukyaaaaa!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: The Missing Mystery**

_The two of us connect the lines  
And soon everyone will reach the ocean  
so we can be as one, I'm not scared_

_oh oh you don't have to accept  
everything that happens  
our pain now flies away_

**_Utada Hikaru – Deep River_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Professor! Kondisinya semakin parah!" kata seorang berjubah putih seperti dokter yang sedang berada tepat di samping alat-alat medis yang begitu lengkap. Ia tampak sibuk sekali memperhatikan kondisi pasien. _

"_Kritis! Cepat lakukan sesuatu, Professor!"_

_Sementara seorang lelaki yang juga berjubah putih panjang sama seperti asistennya hanya dapat berdiri dengan kaku._

"_Professor!!"_

**#Yosuke's POV#**

Yah-yah, terakhir kali aku melihat jalanan di Samegawa River yaitu 10 tahun yang lalu. Lalu sekarang sudah berubah drastis seperti ini. Untung Samegawa river ini jalanannya hanya lurus saja, jika tidak, maka kami semua pasti sudah benar-benar tersesat. Jangankan aku, Yukiko-san dan Chie-chan yang lahir di desa ini saja sampai tidak mengenali jalanan yang dulu pernah mereka lewati. Di Inaba waktu seolah-olah berhenti, langitnya selalu gelap layaknya langit malam. Entah apa yang menyebabkan ini semua, Inaba telah berubah menjadi desa mistis.

"Hei, jadi tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah Yasogami High?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan di antara kami berenam.

"Ehum," Gumam Chie pelan menandakan iya. Aku dan Chie jalan belakangan, sementara Yukiko-san, Sakura-chan, Kanji dan Teddie berada lumayan jauh di depan. "Ne, Yosuke. Umm...apa kau..."

"Apa?" kataku sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala. Chie pun menggeleng-geleng saja.

"Ahaha, lupakan saja. Tidak penting kok." Dasar, sudah jelas aku bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal keraguan dari nada bicaranya. Ingin sekali rasanya mengorek-ngorek apa yang akan ia katakan padaku barusan.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja. Toh tak akan ada yang mendengar kecuali aku." Chie tampak mempertimbangkannya lagi. Mempertimbangkan akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Dalam sekali lirik, sekilas aku melihat wajahnya yang seikit merona merah. Aku semakin penasaran dengan perihal yang ingin ditanyakannya padaku.

"Eh, um...mengenai apa yang shadowku katakan tempo hari....itu....lupakan saja ya?"

"Eh?" aku jadi bingung dengan maksudnya sekarang, aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda, Chie sedang menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya padaku.

"Kau....menyukai...Sakura-chan, kan?" tanyanya kemudian, membuatku terkejut karena pertanyaannya benar-benar di luar pikiranku. Sulit sekali menentukan ia sedang bercanda dan sekedar mengusiliku atau dia serius. Aku bingung. Jika aku menjawab 'ya' hanya untuk sekedar menjaga image, Chie kemungkinan besar akan...

"Apa maksudmu, Ch-Chie?" sekarang aku ikut-ikutan merona merah.

"Ya, lupakan. Hahahaha, sudah-sudah ayo kita lanju-" sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sistem kerja otakku saat ini. Biasanya Chie akan menghajarku habis-habisan bila aku secara berlebihan menjahilinya. Kini aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika aku melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Aku menarik lengan kanannya, merangkul pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan terakhir aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya hingga bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Chie tampak seperti baru saja terkena sengatan listrik tiba-tiba tepat ketika bibir kami bersentuhan. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulanku dan berbalik memunggungiku sambil tertunduk. Aku pun juga membuang pandanganku ke arah yang lain, saat ini tentunya aku tak mampu melihatnya lurus-lurus seperti biasa.

"Yo-Yosukeeee!!! Kau- kau-....." Chie tampak malu setengah mati, sampai-sampai ia tersandung batu segenggam tangan yang berceceran dan terjerembab ke aspal yang pecah-pecah itu.

"Ch-Chie! Ung...kau...tak apa 'kan?" tanyaku sedikit canggung setelah apa yang kulakukan tadi padanya.

"Oh, aku sangat tidak baik-baik saja!! Lihat, kakiku terkilir!! Dan juga jangan sok baik denganku!" tingkahnya kembali seperti semula.

"He-hei, ayolah, aku hanya ingin menolongmu saja!"

"Oh, merebut ciuman perta- ups....aaaaaaah!!! Sudah-sudah!!" nah, lagi-lagi aku tahu satu rahasia Chie. Si tomboy berjaket hijau ini masih terus merengut dan membuang pandangannya dariku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia ini benar-benar marah atau tidak.

"Hah, kau ini...makanya jangan tomboy-tomboy, ini akibatnya."

**#Chie's POV# **

Gyaaaaa!!! Yosuke mencuri ciuman pertamaku!!! Tidaaaaaak!!! Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya? Memukulnya?? Membelahnya menjadi dua? Mencincangnya? Graaaaahh!!! Apa sih maksudnya dengan tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti itu?!! Sekarang karena gugup, aku sampai jatuh terjerembab dan kaki kananku terkilir. Huh, malunya bukan main! Dan gawatnya lagi, aku keceplosan!! Gyaaaaa!!! Hancur sudah rahasiaku!!!

"Hah, kau ini...makanya jangan tomboy-tomboy, ini akibatnya," Tuturnya seperti menuturi anak TK. Aku tetap buang muka, lalu entah apa yang dilakukannya, ia berjongkok di depanku. "Ayo cepat, kita bisa ketinggalan!"

"Cepat apanya?"

"Cepat naik!"

"Tidak mau, nanti kau malah berkomentar kalau aku ini berat! Aku tak suka itu!"

"Hih, kau ini menyebalkan dan merepotkan sekali!" dengan paksa ia menarik kedua tanganku merangkulnya dari belakang lalu ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menyusul yang lain. Awas saja yah, berani-beraninya dia menyentuh bagian kakiku seperti itu. Jantungku jadi berguncang keras, semoga saja Yosuke tak dapat merasakan degup jantungku yang menjadi cepat secara drastis ini. Sambil merangkulnya erat-erat aku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik punggungnya, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bersikap apa lagi di hadapannya setelah kejadian tadi.

"Kukira kau berat, ternyata ringan juga ya! Hahaha dan...."

"Dan apa?"

"Maaf soal yang...err...tadi ...." hahaha, soal ciuman itu? Hummm....aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu mengenai memberi pembalasan atau tidak.

"_Baka_," kataku masih menyembunyikan wajahku. "_Anata wa_ _hontou ni baka. Demo....Je'et Aime_!"

**#Yosuke's POV#**

Hah, Chie marah padaku. Tentunya aku bingung bagaimana harus meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku yakin, jika kakinya baik-baik saja ia pasti akan menendangku seperti menendang sampah. Pikiranku benar-benar buntu, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kuputuskan meminta maaf sebisaku, walaupun kedengarannya kikik sekalipun.

"Maaf soal yang...err...tadi ...." kataku pelan nyaris berbisik. Aku mendengar Chie menyeringai pelan di balik punggungku.

"_Baka_," hah? Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu? Tunggu, bukankah dia memang selalu memanggilku seperti itu dulu? "_Hontou ni baka. Demo....Je'et Aime_!"

Nah, kata apa lagi itu 'je'et aime'? aku tahu itu bahasa perancis, tapi aku tak bisa menterjemahkannya. Aku tak pernah suka pelajaran bahasa perancis. Hampir di setiap jam pelajarannya aku tertidur pulas tanpa mendengarkan perkataan-perkataan sensei yang sedang berceramah dengan senang hati di depan. Walaupun Souji sering melempariku gumpalan-gumpalan kertas supaya aku segera bangun saat sensei sedang berjalan mendekati lokasi bangkuku, aku tetap saja tertidur. Itu sebabnya aku tak tahu kata terakhir Chie yang dikatakan dalam bahasa perancis itu. Harus kuakui, aku sedikit menyesal dengan kesempatan belajar bahasa perancis yang kubuang begitu saja secara cuma-cuma. Andai saja dulu aku mendengarkan sensei, pasti aku suda tahu apa yang dimaksud Chie. Aku yakin, Chie sengaja mengatakannya dalam bahasa perancis karena dia tahu aku buta bahasa perancis!

"Eh? Apa itu? Aku tak mengerti bahasa perancis!"

"Hah, siapa suruh kau selalu tidur saat jam pelajaran bahasa perancis??"

"Ayolah, beri tahu aku apa itu 'je'et aime'! yah?"

Gadis yang sedang kugendong ini semakin mempererat rangkulannya di pundakku, sepertinya ia takut jatuh terguling ke belakang. Aku dapat mendengarnya meringis geli di sela-sela tawa halusnya.

"Ha! Akan kuberitahu setelah kau tahu! Aku tak mau menyerah semudah itu yah!"

Dasar!! Gadis satu ini...dari dulu sampai sekarang...tetap saja keras kepala!!

**#Sakura's POV#**

Awalnya kukira Chie-san dan Yosuke-san tertinggal di belakang. Lalu begitu aku menoleh...ternyata....yah...lebih baik jangan dibicarakan. Sementara di sepanjang perjalanan, Kanji-san dan Teddie sedang saling...yah...sepertinya mereka saling berlomba jalan cepat. Aku sih tidak mau ikut-ikutan, dan aku juga tidak mau memimpin terdepan lagi. Kenapa? Oh, itu karena aku tak mau tragedi pingsan karena dijerat kain terulang kembali. Bagiku, cara pingsan seperti itu sangatlah konyol! Padahal saat di sekolah dulu aku tak pingsan-pingsan juga walau sudah lari memutari lapangan parkir sebanyak 10 kali lebih. Lalu kini aku pingsan hanya karena segelondongan kain ajaib?? Konyol!! Kalau teman-temanku ada di sini sekarang juga, mereka pasti sudah menertawaiku sejak tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku rindu juga dengan teman-temanku. Yue-chan dan Rionne-chan sedang apa ya sekarang?? Lalu Okaa-san dan Otou-san juga sedang apa ya?? Mengingat kedua orang tuaku, aku segera mengecek HP-ku dan sial sekali nasibku!! HP ku ternyata sudah tidak aktif!! Kyaaaaa, Otou-san dan Okaa-san bisa cemas!! Nanti kalau sampai mereka mengclaim aku hilang bagaimana??!! Gyaaaa!!! Bodoh!! Bodoh!!! Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh dan malah terbawa rasa penasaranku untuk menaiki kereta misterius itu yah?? Huuuh...nasib...

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa? Kelihatannya kau sedang mencemaskan sesuatu." Nah, kukira Yukiko-san terlalu sibuk dengan tawanya yang susah berhenti itu, ternyata sejak tadi ia sudah berhenti tertawa dan terus mengamatiku. Astagaaaa, aku ini teledor sekali sih?! Kalau aku seorang kunoichi (ninja perempuan) mungkin aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, yaitu jatuh dari atap rumah musuh yang kuincar.

"Ah, bukan. Apa di sini tidak ada charger HP?? HP ku battreynya habis."

"Eh, Sakura-chan, kukira kau sudah tahu kalau mustahil sekali menemukan listrik di tempat seperti ini. Tempat ini sudah nyaris rata dengan tanah."

"Oh, ya. Benar juga." Lalu aku pun tertunduk lesu. Kemudian aku teringat lagi dengan mimpi atau mungkin semacam siluet yang tadi kudapat saat pingsan.

"Ung, Yukiko-san, kau dulu pernah tidak bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu saat kau berusia sekitar 12-14 tahun??"

Yukiko-san tampak bernostalgia kembali sambil menutup kedua matanya, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan menghadap ke aliran sungai Samegawa.

"Di sana!" lalu ia seperti terburu-buru sekali menuju ke pinggiran sungai yang sedikit berumput. Aku pun mengikutinya, sementara yang lainnya menunggu di atas, kalau Yosuke-san dan Chie-chan aku tak tahu mereka sedang apa sementara kami berdua sedang berada di pinggiran sungai. Yukiko-san kemudian menyusuri pinggir sungai beberapa langkah, seperti mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Kemudian ia beranjak mendekati sebuah pohon yang cukup tua di sana. Setelah tepat berada di bawah pohon yang kini daunnya telah tiada dan batang kayunya yang rapuh dan nyaris roboh, Yukiko-san meraba-raba permukaan rumput liar kering yang menutupi akar-akar pohon yang besar itu. Kemudian seperti sulap, tiba-tiba ia sudah berbalik ke arahku dengan sebuah kotak kayu tua di kedua tangannya.

"Dulu kami pernah bermain-main di sini. Sayang sekali aku tak pernah tahu namanya. Yang jelas tatapan matanya menenangkan, kehadirannya selalu membawa canda tawa sesedih apapun seseorang saat itu. Dia...err, kami berdua sering main bersama-sama di sini."

"Lalu, isi kotak itu apa?" tanyaku kembalipenasaran dengan isinya. Maklum, aku mudah penasaran. Semakin tidak diperbolehkan, semakin ingin tahu.

"Pada hari terakhir kami bertemu, ia terlihat sedih sekali. Dia bilang kita akan terpisah jauh untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Aku mengusulkan ide 'wish-promise' padanya dan ia setuju," Yukiko-san kemudian membuka kotak itu pelan-pelan, takut merusak kotak yang sudah umur di genggamannya. "Kami menuliskan keinginan dan janji kami di sini."

Aku pun menerima sodoran kertas-kertas yang sudah menguning darinya. Kemudian aku membacanya dan mulai tertengun...

"Apa Yukiko-san saat pertemuan terakhir itu juga masih tidak tahu nama anak laki-laki itu?"

"Begitulah. Meskipun di surat itu tertulis nama kami masing-masing, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya sekarang. Aku ingin melihat isinya bersama dengannya." Katanya dengan bibir yang semakin melebar karena senyum yang tak dapat ditahannya. Senyum orang yang sedang jatuh cinta...

"Jadi...anak laki-laki itu merupakan...cinta pertama Yukiko-san??" dan sekarang ia tampak tersipu-sipu malu. Lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan. Aku pun ikut-ikutan tersenyum mendengarnya. Kedua senyuman kami dibuyarkan oleh suara teriakan Kanji dari atas sambil melambai-lambai ke arah kami, menandakan agar kami segera menuju ke tempat di mana mereka berada. Aku pun mengembalikan kotak tua tersebut ke tempat asalnya beserta isinya lalu kembali ke pada yang lainnya bersama Yukiko-san.

**#Kanji's POV#**

Yeah, setelah dimintai menunjukkan jalan ke Yasogami High, aku malah dipukuli adik Souji-senpai yang sangat bandel dan menyebalkan ini! Apakah seperti ini caranya berterima kasih?!

"Hei, aku sudah menunjukkan jalannya, kan?! Kenapa malah dipukuli?!! Berterima kasihlah padaku!!"

"Apa?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!! Berterima kasih?!! Baiklah, aku amat sangat berterima kasih padamu karena KAU malah membuat kami semua tersesat!!!" kata si tomboy number 2 sambil menekankan kata 'kau' menunjukkan ia benar-benar menyalahkanku.

"Hey, mana kutahu kalau bangunan uang di hadapan kita ini sekolah atau bukan?!! Menurutku bangunan itu mirip sekali dengan Yasogami High dulu, karena itu aku menuntun kalian ke sini!" aku berusaha membela diriku. Tentu saja, sebagai lelaki aku tak ingin harga diriku dijatuhkan oleh cewek setengah cowok ini. Sakura-chan tampak menepuk dahi berkali-kali sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kaaaaaanjiiii-san!!! Bisa tidak sih kau membaca plang yang masih menempel di pintu gerbang bangunan itu??!!! Rumah sakit tau!!!! Inaba Municipal Hospital!!! Apakah itu yang kau maksud dengan sekolah??!!" Gawat...aku benci rumah sakit!!

"A-apa?! Mustahil!! Aku benci rumah sakit!!!" teriakku panik. Ingat, aku punya phobia rumah sakit. Sejak dulu aku selalu benci rumah sakit karena, ayahku meninggal di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan saat menjalankan pekerjaannya.

**#Teddie's POV#**

Astaga!! Teddie rasa penyakit lama Kanji kembali menghantuinya, kuma! Hanya saja, pemandangan di hadapan Teddie saat ini berbeda jauh sekali dengan pemandangan sepuluh tahun yang lalu mengenai Kanji. Kanji terlihat panik dan gemetaran serta memeluk Sakura-chan erat-erat seperti guling, hanya saja kedua kakinya masih berpijak di tanah.

"GYAAAAH!! Aku benciiiii rumah sakiiit!!!!" Phobia Kanji kambuh lagi, kuma!!

"Aaaaaah!!! Lepaskan!! Lepaskan!!!" seru Sakura-chan sambil mendorong-dorong Kanji agar terlepas darinya. Yosuke hanya menghela napas panjang saja sambil menonton kejadian 'konyol' itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, sebab saat ini ia sedang 'terikat' dengan Chie, ditambah lagi kedua tangannya yang memberi support agar Chie tidak jatuh ke belakang, kuma. Lalu Yuki-chan terlihat sedang menahan tawanya mati-matian, kuma. Kini tinggal Teddie yang tidak sibuk dengan sesuatu, kuma.

"Kanji! Kanji! Stop, kuma!!!" kata Teddie sambil ikut-ikutan membantu Sakura-chan menarik Kanji darinya. Dan untunglah, akhirnya terlepas juga, kuma!! Yeahhh!! Dan sayangnya kata 'yeaah!!' itu tak berlangsung lama karena kini Kanji malah menempel pada kostum beruang Teddie yang imut nan lucu ini, kumaaa!!

"Ewww...Kanji...apa kau ingin jadi 'gay' lagi, kuma???" sekejap Kanji sudah melepaskan tubuhnya dari Teddie, kuma. Tampang wajahnya terlihat horor sekali! Andai saja Teddie bawa kamera, pasti akan Teddie foto dan cetak sebanyak-banyaknya, kuma!! Yippeee!!

"Yikeesss!!! NO WAY!!!" nah, dia sudah menentangnya dengan keras.

"Oh, ayolah, sebaiknya kita beri kunjungan saja bangunan reyot tua itu. Lagi pula, aku juga membutuhkan perban dan obat-obat yang lainnya sekarang untuk mengobati kaki Chie-chan yang terkilir." Jelas Yosuke panjang lebar yang mampu menghentikan kehisterisan Kanji.

**#Yukiko's POV#**

Ea, apa aku tidak salah dengar barusan??? Seorang Yosuke memanggil Chie ditambah dengan embel-embel 'chan'?!! ehm, aku yakin pasti ada apa-apa di antara mereka berdua. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju ke pintu masuk rumah sakit yang sudah benar-benar roboh total. Di pintu masuknya, hanya ada sebuah celah yang tingginya hanya setengah dari tinggiku dan kira-kira lebarnya hanya selebar kostum beruang Teddie.

"Oya, Yosuke-kun, kenapa Chie tidak disembuhkan dengan Diarama saja? Kan lebih cepat dan efektif?" nah, aku mulai curinga dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan menjadi balas dari Yosuke-kun.

"Errr, itu, eh, yah, karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebaiknya kita menghemat SP, kan? Aku benar-benar tak ingin 'tragedi pelilitan kain' itu kembali terulang. Kalau Souji di sini, aku berani bertaruh kepalaku sudah melayang karenanya."

"Hahaha...ehehehe...ahahahaha...."

"Ayolah, Yukiko-san, jangan sek- ADAAAWW!!" aku pun berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Sakura-chan yang sudah berdiri tegap-tegap di sampingku sambil menginjak kaki Yosuke-kun dengan sepenuh hati sampai-sampai si pemilik kaki menjerit seperti itu.

"Huuuh, bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan ungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi!" protes gadis yang lebih muda 10 tahun ini pada si penggendong Chie. Setelah puas ,elihat ekspresi kesakitan Yosuke-kun, Sakura-chan pun melangkah memasuki lubang di pintu masuk mendahului kami bersama dengan Kanji serta Teddie.

Ternyata isi bangunan sangatlah horror. Siapa pun yang kemari, pasti pada malam itu juga tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang, alam mimpi indah akan menjadi alam mimpi buruk. Isi dari rumah sakit ini sudah mirip sekali dengan rumah sakit-rumah sakit yang angker dan biasa dipakai untuk syuting film horror, atau mungkin bahkan lebih.

"Aduh, kuharap tak ada yang mati gentayangan di sini..." kataku sedikit gemetar sambil mencoba membangun keberanian diri secara perlahan-lahan. Aku melihat ada tumpukan-tumpukan atap yang telah roboh menimpa sofa-sofa dan...dan....saat aku melihat ke bawah, kudapati banyak sekali genangan darah di lantai yang sedang kami pijak.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!! AKU TAK INGIN MELANJUTKAN MASUUUUKK!!!!" teriak Kanji yang sudah benar-benar histeris karena phobianya. Sementara Teddie yang dipeluk erat-erat oleh Kanji tampak seperti mencium bau sesuatu walaupun terlihat jelas Teddie sendiri juga gemetaran.

"Ada 2 bau yang sangat aneh, kuma!!" nah, aku baru ingat kalau Teddie juga masih 'capable' dalam hal meng-scan lingkungan. Yah, meskipun hasil scannya tidak sebaik Rise-chan. Namun, kalau Teddie sudah bilang seperti itu, itu berarti memang ada sesuatu di dalam gedung mengerikan ini.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda, Ted! Di-di-di-di sin-sini tidak mungkin a-a-ada orang lain se-selain ki-kita, kan?" Sakura-chan juga tampaknya jauh lebih pucat dariku maupun Chie. Warna kulitnya kini benar-benar berubah menjadi putih, ditambah dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetaran dan gerakan tubuhnya yang menjadi kaku.

"Apa mungkin kedua bau yang dicium Teddie itu...bau mayat??" kata Chie asal menebak. Lalu suara gemuruh dari dalam gedung terdengar keras diiringi dengan suara teriakan Kanji yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku merasa..mentalku saat ini sama seperti mental ayam...

"Yosuke!! A-a-a-aku be-be-benar...hiiiiiiihhhh....ta-ta-ta-tak-kut!!!" rangkulan Chie terlihat semakin erat saking takutnya. Aku baru ingat kalau Chie amat sangat takut dengan hantu.

"Chi-Chie-chan, tenanglah. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tenanglah."

"Ehm, sebaiknya kita cari obat-obat yuk di sini. Siapa tahu berguna nantinya." Kataku entah kenapa tiba-tiba berani masuk ke dalam. Langkahku diikuti oleh Sakura-chan, dan Yosuke-san beserta Chie. Di korridor yang kami lalui, kami menemukan sebuah kotak P3K yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan sebuah pintu tua setengah hancur. Yosuke-san mendudukkan Chie di kursi yang dulunya pasti kursi tunggu lalu mengobrak-abrik isi kotak P3K. Sementara aku dan Sakura-chan mendorong pintu setengah hancur itu pelan-pelan untuk memastikan tidak ada shadow dalam ruangan di balik pintu tersebut.

**#Chie's POV# **

Hauh, kursi yang kududuki sekarang terasa amat sangat kasar dan berdebu sekali. Aku melihat sekitar dan tak mendapati siapa pun selain Yosuke yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kota P3K. Yukiko dan Sakura-chan meninggalkanku sendirian bersama Yosuke. Huh, seharusnya mereka tetap bersamaku! Padahal Yukiko tahu kalau aku paling takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Coba dihitung, kira-kira ada berapa macam hantu ya? Sadako misalnya, dan...arrgghhh, sudah-sudah!! Aku tak mau mengingatnya!!

"Chie? Kenapa setegang itu? Kheh, tomboy-tomboy begitu ternyata takut hantu yah...hmmm, setidaknya aku tahu 1 rahasiamu lagi." Sahut seorang manusia yang sedang menemaniku ini. Hih, kalau saja kakiku tidak terkilir....sudah kutendang dia.

"Ow!! Pelan-pelan, Yosuke-kun!!" jeritku tak sengaja menarik telapak kakiku darinya. Cara mengobatinya sama sekali tidak lembut, justru malah kasar. Dasar laki-laki.... **(author dibelah jadi 2 ama para lelaki....)**

heran, kenapa Yosuke berhenti memutar-mutarkan perbannya di pergelangan kakiku??? Ohh...ternyata....TERNYATA....!!!!

"GYAAAAA!!!!!! HENTAAAAII!!!!" teriakku sambil menendang wajahnya yang tadi sempat memerah sekuat tenaga kaki badakku. Terdengar suara keras seperti 'klek' dari pergelangan kakiku. Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang kakiku malah patah. Tidaaaaaakkk!!! Tapi...kenapa sekarang aku bisa berdiri tegak dengan normal?? Hah, pasti secara tidak sengaja saat menendang Yosuke tadi kakiku sembuh seperti sediakala. Hehehe, sedangkan Yosuke....

**#Yosuke's POV#**

Yeoch....ternyata nasibku tetap saja sial saat dekat dengan Chie. Aduh..aduh...dia pikir kepalaku ini bola apa ditendang seenaknya. Haaahh...kepalaku serasa pusing tujuh keliling....walaupun kakinya terkilir, ternyata tenaga bantengnya tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Yosuke!!! Kau ini sengaja mengambil kesempatan ya?!! Terlalu!!"

"He-hei, aku cuma tidak sengaja melihat-"

"Sudah-sudah!! Kau ini memang terlalu!!!" kulihat, kaki kanannya sudah akan segera terayun untuk menendangku seperti dulu, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti. Aku heran, apa maksudnya. Lalu ketika kupandang wajahnya, wajahnya yang imut dengan rambut potongan bob itu bersemu merah.

"Kenapa?? Kenapa tidak menendang??? Kau aneh!" dan...

JLEEEPPPP...

"Wadaaaaaaaww!!! Kenapa kau injak kakiku??!!! Aduh-aduh....kakiku hancur...." tentu saja aku mengerang keras sambil mengangkat sebelah kaki sambil mengelus-elusnya. Aduh....beginilah Chie kalau enrginya sudah pulih benar. Apapun yang ditendangnya bisa hancur sekejap!! Contohnya, kakiku ini!!

"Aku bosan menendangmu, makanya kuinjak saja sampai....hahaha nyaris gepeng seperti itu!" dasar, setelah apa yang barusaja diperbuatnya Chie masih saja menunjuk-nunjuk kakiku yang diinjaknya dengan muka tak berdosa bak bayi innocent yang baru lahir!!

"Baik ditendang dan diinjak sama saja!! Sama-sama menghancurkan!! Tenagamu itu..."

"Berbeda tentunya."

"Oya, beda huruf dan kata, itu yang kau maksudkan?!"

"Bukan! Salah!"

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku!"

"tidak mau, tebak saja sendiri!"

"Huh, bilang saja kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku!"

"Tidak! Kalau kau kutendang, itu sama saja dengan merusak masa depank-" Chie langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hahaha, akhirnya dia jatuh ke dalam jebakan rentetan kalimatku. Sudah dua kali lho! Hehehehehe, jadi itu alasannya ya??

"Merusak masa depan siapa?" ulangku ingin tahu reaksi selanjutnya apa.

"Aaaaargghh!!! Sudah-sudah!! Kenapa hari ini kau tiba-tiba jadi pintar dan aku yang jadi bodoh sih?!"

"Bukankah sejak dulu kau memang lebih payah dariku? Hahaha.." sekilas saat aku tertawa, terdengar suara geraman dari Chie. Sepertinya ia akan bersiap-siap menginjak badanku kali ini...

"Kalau kau lebih pintar dariku, aku akan kerepotan. Bukankah si lelaki harus lebih pintar dari pada si perempuan??" hehehe, aku sangat suka melihat wajah Chie yang bersemu merah. Ia tampak imut dan lucu seperti tomat merah yang telah matang.

"Tidak setuju!! Dasar Yosuke-kun nakal!!!" nah, lagi-lagi keceplosan memanggilku dengan 'kun', kan?? Memang mudah sekali membuat Chie keceplosan, hehehehe.

**#Sakura's POV#**

Ketika aku dan Yukiko-san sedang asyik-asyiknya memeriksa ruangan yang penuh dengan lemari-lemari obat yang berjatuhan di sana sini dengan obat-obat yang tercecer di mana-mana, tiba-tiba langit-langit ruangan runtuh. Aku segera mendorong Yukiko-san jauh-jauh agar ia tidak tertimpa langit-langit yang roboh. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, getaran yang dahsyat pun juga muncul berbarengan hingga merobohkan sebagian tembok sehingga kini aku dan Yukiko-san terpisah oleh reruntuhan batu-batu dan tembok itu.

"Yukiko-san?! Yukiko-san?!! Kau tak apa-apa?!! Jawab aku, Yukiko-san!!" teriakku dari balik tembok runtuh.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sakura-chan, kau tunggu di sana ya, aku akan mencari yang lainnya untuk membantu memindahkan batu-batu ini! Kau tunggu aku!!" terdengar derap langkah kaki Yukiko-san yang semakin menjauh dari tempat di mana aku berada sekarang. Sendirian di tengah reruntuhan bangunan rumah sakit yang sudah seperti candi-candi kuno. Ketika aku berjalan ke pinggir ruangan dan meraba-raba tembok karena tak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang membantu pemandanganku, tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti menekan sesuatu ketika meraba tembok. Tak lama terdengar seperti suara mesin yang disusul dengan pintu rahasia di lantai yang menuju ke bawah terbuka. Lebarnya selebar pintu biasa dengan anak tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Di bawah sana aku melihat sedikit cahaya kebiru-biruan yang redup. Kupikir, lebih baik berada di tempat yang lebih bercahaya dari pada tempat yang gelap total seperti ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengikuti kemana arah anak tangga itu akan menuntunku.

Setelah menuruni sekitar 25 anak tangga, aku tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi yang pasti dulunya adalah pintu otomatis seperti di mal-mal, hanya saja pintu ini terbuat dari besi. Pintu di hadapanku ini terlihat utuh dan tidak rusak sedikitpun. Saat kuketuk-ketuk, pintu tak terbuka. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara mesin lagi yang sepertinya bertugas meng-scan orang-orang yang akan masuk ke dalamnya. Kurasa, ruangan di balik pintu ini sepertinya merupakan labolatorium, sehingga tak sembarang orang bisa masuk seenaknya. Seusai mesin scan di depan pintu selesai meng-scan keberadaanku pintu pun terbuka lebar. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang aku langsung masuk saja. Pada korridor pertama, tampak susunan rak-rak buku-buku dan dokumen-dokumen yang tertata rapi, berbeda dengan rak-rak yang tadi kujumpai sebelum masuk ke ruangan ini. Walaupun tertata rapi, namun buku dan dokumen-dokumen itu diselimuti oleh debu dan sarang laba-laba yang cukup tebal karena telah lama tidak dibersihkan. Aku penasaran buku-buku apa itu yang sepertinya benar-benar dijaga ketat sampai-sampai disimpan di dalam ruangan rahasia ini. Kuambil salah satu buku yang di sampul depannya terdapat tulisan 'Data Pasien Penderita Penyakit Serius Tahun 2013'. 2013? Lama sekali. Dan herannya, buku itu merupakan buku laporan data pasien yang dibuat oleh Seta Shinichi. Otou-san? Otou-san pernah bekerja di sini?

Aku tak akan kaget mengenai Otou-san pernah menjadi dokter, Otou-san memang berprofesi sebagai .dokter. tak mengejutkan buatku. Yang kuherankan, kapan Otou-san pernah bekerja di sini? Tahun 2013?? Kenapa aku tak pernah ingat berada di Inaba? Inaba benar-benar terasa asing bagiku saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di stasiun Inaba. Apakah karena saat itu aku terlalu kecil?

Karena penasaran, maka bukun itu kubuka-buka. Tercatat kondisi beberapa pasien yang tak kuketahui namanya seperti Mariota Kyoko, Hojo Yuki, Mashiro Yusuke, Hyuuga Ryo, dan....

Seta Sakura....

Mu-mustahil!!! Kapan??!!! Aku pun mengamati sekitar, mendapati sebuah pintu besar lagi yang sama terbuat dari besi seperti pintu sebelumnya dan juga terdapat mesin scanner entah di bagian mana pintunya. Dari ujung penglihatan mataku, aku melihat seperti sebuah siluet putih yang baru saja berjalan melewatiku. Aku semakin merinding, aku sempat lupa kalau ini rumah sakit...jadi yang tadi itu....

GYAAA!!!! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-HANTUUU!!!!

'_Akhirnya....kita bertemu kembali....'_

oh tidak. Siapa saja, tolong pukul kepalaku hingga aku pingsan atau apalah, yang penting aku tak perlu berurusan dengan hantu!!!!

'_Karena kau....kami merasa kehilangan yang teramat-sangat....'_

GYAAAAA!!!! Apalah lagi ini??!!!

Kesal!!! Kenapa aku harus takut di saat-saat seperti ini sih?! Kuberanikan diriku menghadap hantu putih aneh yang sedang MENGHANTUI aku sekarang dengan penuh amarah sambil berharap wajah marahku dapat memukul balik hantu itu. Semoga saja hantunya juga ketakutan melihatku!!

Setelah berbalik aku melihat bayangan halus seorang anak umur 8 tahunan mengenakan baju pasien berwarna biru muda yang nyaris aku pingsan di tempat....

"Si-siapa kau??!!!! Jawab!!"

'_Siapa aku? Lalu siapa kau?'_

"Berhentilah bercanda! Aku tak mengerti maksudmu!"

'_kami telah menantimu sekian lamanya, hanya ingin mengungkapkan perbuatan yang tak adil pada kami bertahun-tahun yang lalu.'_ Muncul suara lain yang berasal dari seorang anak laki-laki sekitar 9 tahunan berbusana sama dengan gadis di hadapanku, namun bedanya ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besi yang satu lagi. Pintu besi yang disandarinya itu sepertinya adalah ruangan isolasi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?!"

'bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kami mendapat perlakuan tak adil karenamu. Dan juga, tahukah kau kenapa kau tak ingat kami?'

"Baiklah, beritahu namamu dan aku akan coba mengingatnya!"

gadis yang berdiri di dekatku beranjak sedikit menjauh dariku dan kemudian kembali berputar balik menghadapku. _'Aku Mariota Kyoko. Aku yakin kau tak akan ingat, Sakura-chan.'_

Aku kembali membuka buku laporan itu dan membolak-baliknya, lalu menemukan namanya yang masuk dalam daftar 'Pasien Penderita Penyakit Serius'. Lalu aku menoleh menghadap si anak laki-laki. Ia menghilang dan sudah berada tepat di belakangku sambil berkata, _'Aku Mashiro Yusuke. Bagaimana? Kau ingat kami? Aku yakin tidak. Karena selamanya kau bukan 'dia'.'_

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu apa-apa!"

'_Perlu kuingatkan beberapa hal yang pernah kita lakukan bersama, Sakura-chan?'_

**#End Sakura's POV#**

_**~FLASBACK~**_

"_Sakura-chan!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan rambut kecoklat-coklatan yang bergerak kesana kemari karena hembusan angin dan gerakan larinya yang semakin ia percepat menuju ke seseorang yang baru saja dipanggilnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, tepatnya mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon ek yang besar yang meneduhkan mereka berdua dari sengatan matahari siang yang sedang terik-teriknya._

"_Ada apa, Yu?" ternyata laki-laki itu bernama Yusuke. _

"_Main petak umpet yuk! Kyoko-chan dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu!"_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Tapi??"_

"_Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain. Lagipula-"_

"_Tak apa, dokter tak akan memarahimu! Yuk!" belum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan perotesnya yang lain, bocah itu sudah menarik kedua tangan Sakura agar berdiri dan mengikutinya menuju ke tempat di mana teman-teman yang lain berada. Dari kejauhan Sakura dapat melihat Kyoko, Ryo, dan Yuki sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. _

"_Sakura-chan, kau telat! Lihat! Kulitku mulai menghitam karena menunggumu!" keluh Kyoko yang hanya menggoda saja, ia yakin kulitnya masih putih dan belum sepenuhnya menghitam. Sementara Ryo yang tersenyum sinis pada Sakura yang lelet hanya berdiri di tempat sambil melemparkan pandangan pura-pura kesal tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sementara Yuki yang sedang duduk langsung berdiri dan mencoba membela Sakura yang wajahnya sudah merengut._

"_Sudahlah, kita semua ini kan bersahabat, tidak pantas kita menyalahkan satu sama lain, benarkan, Yu?"_

"_Yah, aku setuju sekali. Walaupun kita baru berkenalan di rumah sakit, tapi aku yakin kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik. Benar begitu, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Uh, iya. Suatu saat kita akan saling tolong menolong."_

_Nampaknya anak-anak itu tidak merasa panas walaupun mereka jelas-jelas berdiri di atas permukaan yang disoroti matahari siang. Mereka pun berlarian ke sana kemari, tertawa lepas seakan-akan mereka baru saja terbebas dari jajahan penjajah. Suatu hari, mereka kembali bermain-main di lapangan di sore hari. _

"_Sakura-chan, mau berjanji padaku?" Sakura termenung mendengarnya._

"_Janji?"_

"_Kita akan terus bersama. Sampai kapan pun. Janji?"_

"_Kenapa tidak dengan yang lainnya juga?"_

"_Aku paling ingin terus bersamamu!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku-"_

"_TOLOOOOONG!!!!!" teriakan itu membuyarkan percakapan antara Yu dan Sakura. Yuki berlari secepat kakinya dapat membawanya walaupun ia tahu beberapa langkah lagi ia akan jatuh karena kelelahan berlari. Yu dan Sakura segera menghampiri gadis itu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi._

"_Ada apa?apa yang terjadi?" tanya keduanya bersamaan._

_"Kyoko! Dia-dia...dia terjatuh dari atas pohon! Kumohon, sejak tadi ia tidak sadarkan diri! Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya! Yu-kun, kumohon, tolong Kyoko-chan!!" Yu segera pergi ke pohon yang menyebabkan Kyoko terjatuh dan mendapati Kyoko yang sedang terkulai di bawah pohon besar yang rindang itu. Yu segera mengecek keadaannya, merasa ia lebih tua dari yang lainnya karena usianya yang di atas yang lainnya 1 tahun. Kyoko masih tetap diam dan tak bergeming, Yu yang mulai panik mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Kyoko, ingin memastikan kalau Kyoko masih hidup. Namun entah bagaimana Kyoko mengarahkan wajah tampan nan imut Yu mendekat ke wajahnya. Yu pun menjadi kaku, ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia segera menjauh dari Kyoko yang ketahuan jelas ia hanya bercanda saja!_

"_Kyoko-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuat kami khawatir!"_

"_Haha, kau terjebak dalam jebakanku! Aktingku hebat,kan?"_

"_Ini tidak lucu, Kyoko-chan!"_

"_Yu-kun, kenapa kau malah marah? Aku hanya ingin tahu reaksimu saja."_

"_Bercandamu kelewatan, Kyoko-chan!"_

"_Kau memang tak memahamiku! Seharusnya kau tak marah padaku!" kini Kyoko ikut-ikutan marah. Terjadilah pertengkaran di antara keduanya._

"_Bagaimana aku tidak marah, kau berbohong dan membuatku panik seperti orang gila saat mendengar kau jatuh dari pohon sebesar itu!"_

_Kyoko diam dan tidak membalas ucapan Yu. Ia hanya diam termenung sambil menatap tanah yang diinjaknya._

"_Yu-kun, aku melakukan ini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."_

"_Apa?"_

_meanwhile...._

"_Shhhh, Sakura-chan, jangan kesana!" bisik Yuki yang sepertinya juga pura-pura jatuh._

"_Kenapa?! Aku khawatir pada Kyoko-chan!" Ryo pun ikutan menahan lengan Sakura yang hendak membebaskan diri dari keduanya._

"_Ayolah, itu semua hanya sandiwara tahu!" jelas Ryo yang disusul dengan tolehan dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Sakura._

"_Maksudnya?"_

_Yuki pun mengacak-acak rambut Sakura hingga lumayan berantakan. "Kau ini, masa kau tak tahu sih?"_

"_Kyoko-chan menyukai Yu-kun." Sambung Ryo tanpa ekspresi, sementara Sakura hanya ternga-nga mendengarnya._

"_Benarkah? Aku tak pernah tahu itu."_

_Back to Yu and Kyoko..._

"_Jadi, bagaimana? Apa balasanmu?"_

"_Aku tak bisa. Ada orang lain yang kusuka. Maaf, Kyoko-chan." Kata Yu dengan ekspresi benar-benar meminta maaf. Di hadapannya, Kyoko sudah bersiap-siap menangis. Tetapi ditahannya. Setidaknya ia tak ingin Yu melihatnya menangis. Ia kepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengimbangi perasaannya sekarang ini yang sedang galau._

"_Siapa yang kau suka,l Yu-kun?"_

"_Itu.."_

"_Katakan padaku!"_

"_Sakura-chan."_

"_Sudah kuduga," Kyoko pun berbalik memunggungi Yu. "Cepat pergilah, katakan perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan. Cepat pergi, kau semakin membuatku ingin manangis tahu?"_

_Yu pun mengangguk pelan lalu berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Setelah yakin Yu sudah jauh, Kyoko jatuh terduduk dan menutupi matanya yang ia yakin nantinya pasti akan sembab. Yu yang merasa tertipu kembali mencari Sakura-chan untuk melaksanakan apa yang disarankan Kyoko. Namun pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini melebihi malapetaka yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Ryo dan Yuki tergelepar tak berdaya di tengah lapangan, keduanya berlumuran darah tepatnya di bagian kepala. Seperetinya seseorang telah memukul mereka dengan suatu benda yang keras hingga menyebabkan pendarahan seperti itu. _

"_Ryo-kun, Yuki-chan?! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"_

"_Tak ada waktu lagi....cepat tolong Sakura-chan...kumohon.." kata Ryo lemas dikarenakan banyak darah yang mengalir ke atas permukaan tanah yang kering._

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?!"_

"_Tak apa, Sakura-chan dalam bahaya sekarang...kumohon...Yu.." napas Yuki terlihat semakin sesak. Sepertinya penyakit asma akut Yuki kambuh kembali. Sementara Ryo memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit melebihi rasa sakit perut biasa. _

"_Ryo-kun, jangan-jangan penyakitmu..." Yu bingung mau berbuat apa saat itu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Kyoko yang menyusulnya dengan langkah panik. Sepertinya Kyoko sendiri pun sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang di belakangnya yang mengenakan jubah hitam, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena terkena bayangan pohon-pohon besar. Ryo yang setengah mati meraih lengan Yu mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Cepat lari, Yu-kun! Dia pembunuh! Cepat lari!!" lalu tangan Ryo terkulai lemas di atas tanah. Yu pun segera berlari mencari Sakura-chan sesuai dengan permintaan kedua sahabat yang ditinggalkannya itu. Yu merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia berlari tak tentu arah, yang tanpa sadar justru ia menemukan Sakura di ujung tebing bersama dengan penjahat yang akan segera melempar gadis itu. Sakura sendiri terlihat terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi dadanya. _

"_Beh, ternyata temanmumasih hidup. Biar kutebak, sisa berapa yang masih hidup?" ejek si penjahat dengan senyum meremehkan dan semakin mempererat lengannya yang melingkari leher Sakura. Gadis itu jadi kesulitan bernafas. _

"_Lepaskan Sakura-chan!"_

_dan tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis mendorong si penjahat menjauhi Sakura-chan, namun pisau yang dibawa oleh si penjahat itu juga sempat tertancap di perut si gadis. Setelah Yu mencoba memfokuskan siapa gadis itu, ternyata ia sadar gadis itu adalah Kyoko!_

"_Kyoko-chan!!"_

"_Hehe...bukankah melihat orang yang dicintai senang dengan orang yang dicintainya dari pada melihat orang yang kucintai tak bahagia ketika bersamaku?" kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya, merasa ajalnya akan segera menjemputnya. "Yu-kun, jaga Sakura-chan.... baik-baik. Kita...kita ber....lima....akan selalu....bersama....wasurenai..." dan kepalanya terkulai ke samping, menandakan Kyoko telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

"_KYOKO-CHAN!!!!! JANGAN!!! JANGAN PERGI!!!"_

_Sakura yang menyaksikan ini jadi histeris. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Yu dan Onii-chan. Ia berharap mereka dapat menyelamatkannya saat ini. Sakura melihat si penjahat akan segera mencekik Yu dari belakang. Ia pun berteriak sekuat tenaga._

"_YU-KUN!!! AWAS!!!" _

_Yu yang terlambat menghindar sudah dicekik oleh si penjahat berjubah hitam. _

'_Onii-chan....Onii-chan...ONII-CHAN....!!!!!'_

"_Ergh...akg....ergh..." tak lama kedua tangan Yu yang kaku menarik tangan si jubah hitam mulai melemas. Sakura tahu ini hal yang buruk. Beruntung ia melihat sepapan kayu yang ada di sekitarnya. Diambilnya papan kayu itu dan dipukulkannya keras-keras tepat di dahi si jubah hitam. Si Jubah hitam mengerang kesakitan dan terpukul mundur. Sakura tak peduli walaupun ia tahu setelah ini dialah yang akan dibunuh karena telah memukul si penjahat. Ia menggerak-gerakkan bahu Yu, tapi laki-laki itu tak kunjung bergerak. _

"_Yu-kun! Yu-kun! Bangun!!"_

"_Heh, kau! Kurang ajar! Kubuat hari ini adalah hari kiamatmu!!" si jubah hitam menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah sakura._

_JRESSHH....._

_Cairan kemerahan yang dinamakan darah itu muncrat ke segala arah. Yu jatuh menimpa Sakura yang tak mampu berkata-kata lagi saking shocknya. Ya, darah itu bukan milik Sakura. Melainkan orang yang sangan mencintainya, Yu._

"_Yu-kun...Yu-kun....YU-KUN...!!!!" _

"_Sakura-chan!!!" teriak seorang lagi yang ada di sana. Rambutnya sama seperti Sakura, dan tak salah lagi kalau itu Souji. Penjahat itu mengacung-acungkan pisaunya yang sudah ternoda namun masih tajam di hadapan Souji, memerintahkan agar ia tidak mendekat. Souji yang tak peduli lagi akan bahaya di depannya dengan cepat berlari dan menghindari hunusan pisau si jubah hitam, berbutar ke baliknya dan menendangnya. Si jubah hitam yang jatuh tersungkur itu segera dipukul kembali oleh Souji tepat di belakang lehernya, sehingga si penjahat pingsan. Setelah memastikan si penjahat benar-benar pingsan, ia berlari mendekati adiknya yang sudah tertidur melingkar sambil terbatuk-batuk._

"_Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!!" _

"_Onii-chan...(cough)...tolong...Yu-kun..(cough).."_

Hari itu merupakan masa terburuk yang pernah diingat Sakura seumur hidupnya sebelum ia sendiri menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir karena penyakitnya sendiri yang semakin parah diakibatkan oleh kejadian pada hari itu. Di hari itu, ia tak menyangka ia akan mati di hari yang sama bersama dengan keempat sahabatnya. Sebelum meninggal, ia melihat Yu, Kyoko, Yuki, dan Ryo berdiri di sekitar ranjuangnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Sementara Sakura menatap balik mereka dengan tatapan memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, lalu matanya terpejam dan ia kembali ke asal dari segala asal dan arah dari segala tujuan bagi mahluk-mahluk yang ada di dunia.

**_~END FLASBACK~_**

To Be Continued

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

GYABOOO!!! Melenceng lagiiiii!!!! Gyaaaaa, kenapa jari ini selalu bergerak tanpa pikir sih??!!!! Noooo, nangis benmeran nih waktu baca nih chap.....huhuhuhuhuhu....salah satu penyebab saiya lama updet yaitu perhitungan waktunya juga. hahahahaha...pusing mikirin tahun...

Oya, mohon maaf sebesar2nya karena saiya luamaaaaa bgt updetnya, mengingat belakangan ini saiya ketiban banyak masalah yang membuat m9ood saiya hilang. Nah, untuk fic saiya yang berjudul 'The Last Remaining Days' mungkin untuk sementara akan hiatus sebentar selama beberapa minggu. Tenang saja, tuh fic akan saiya selesaikan secepatnya.

Terimakasih untuk para reviewers dan pembaca yang telah menyempatkan diri dan berbaik hati untuk membaca dan mereview fic saiya yg bner2 lelet ini.

Yah, kiranya kalian msh maw mereview chap ini??? (dicincang terus dijadiin umpan ikan piranha di seaworld ancol.) MUKYAAAA......huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu, sekali lagi ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!^_^


	7. Revealing the Truth

Author's note : HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA saia minta maap sebesar2nya iaaahh saia uda absen 2 thn di fanfic world . Ampuni saiaaa TT^TT saia cman berharap fic saia yg gmn gtu ini msi ada yg mau baca wqkwqkwqkwq okeee stelah absen lama saia mau updet fic ini lagiii wqwqwqwq ada ide g ada ide toh nanti kluar2 sendiri, ya gak wqwqwqw (digetok pembaca) aw ia ampun ampun langsung ke crita aja iah ^^

_**Chapter 7: Revealing The Truth**_

_The things I want  
The things I want to do  
You understand more than anyone else  
The things you want to say  
The things you want to give  
I know all of them  
I have not yet received a call  
Have not left a message  
It must be your lonely missing_

_**Jay Chou – Secret Signal**_

**#Sakura's POV#**

Entah kenapa. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat. Aku seperti dibawa ke masa lalu dimana aku berperan sebagai "Sakura" di masa itu. Namun aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa ? kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti itu?

Dan apa yang terjadi dengan onii-chan setelahnya. Lalu salah seorang gadis kecil itu menggandeng tanganku.

"_Ikutlah denganku. Setelah kau melewati pintu itu. Kau akan mengerti…" _

Tidak. Sebenarnya aku bukannya tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku hanya….merasa takut. Aku takut kehilangan. Itulah ketakutan terbesarku selama ini. Namun aku tetap saja mengikuti langkah gadis kecil itu. Ketika pintu terbuka, pada awalnya aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Yang kulihat hanyalah kabut putih pekat. Tidak, ini bukan kabut. Tapi embun karena udara dingin yang berlebihan. Udara di sana memang terasa sangat dingin sekali. Ruangan itu tidak begitu luas seperti ruangan sebelumnya. Namun aku dapat melihat sesuatu di tengah ruangan itu. Sesuatu seperti…..kotak? entahlah, kotak itu tidak berukuran biasa. Kotak itu terlihat besar dan berat. Ketika aku berjalan mendekat lagi, aku mencoba menggapai-gapai kotak tersebut. Bukan….ini bukan sekedar kotak biasa. Ini seperti peti. Karena rasa penasaran lebih menguasai diriku, maka aku pun menggeser penutup peti.

"…mus…tahil…."

Aku sunggu terkesima. Tidak, tapi terkejut bukan kepalang ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam peti itu. Aku? Seseorang yang sangat mirip sekali denganku. Warna rambut kami sama, wajah kami pun juga mirip. Siapa dia?

"_Sakura-chan" _kata seorang pemuda di belakangku seolah-olah dapat membaca isi kepalaku. Bunyi suara langkah kakinya semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Wajahnya tidak nampak jelas, namun ia terus berjalan mendekat. Hingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas sekali…

"KAU-"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti terkejut. Tapi tak perlu cemas, _Kura-chan_."

Aku hanya bisa diam saja menatap seseorang yang ada tepat di hadapanku saat ini. Seseorang yang selama ini kucari, seseorang yang telah lama hilang, seseorang yang sangat kunanti kepulangannya selama 10 tahun ini. Ya...dia Oni-chan, _Seta Souji._

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Kura-chan. Aku tahu selama ini kau selalu menderita. Tapi kini kau bisa terus bersamaku selamanya, kita tak akan terpisahkan lagi." Aku tetap terdiam. Aku sangat rindu dengan sosok yang ada di depanku saat ini. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa "tidak aman", berbeda saat aku bersama Oni-chan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat di sana, Kura-chan, di tahun 2013 ada pembunuhan pasien-pasien penderita kronis yang dilakukan orang luar yang berhasil menyusup kedalam. Identitas pembunuh itu tidak diketahui karena setelah kejadian itu sang pembunuh menghilang beserta dengan barang buktinya. Kelima pasien itu akhirnya meninggal entah dibunuh atau karena penyakitnya yang kambuh. Dan yang terakhir meninggal adalah kau, Kura-chan. Kau tak ingat semua itu?" kata orang yang ada di hadapan ku ini sambil melangkah mendekatiku yang semakin terpojok.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ingat ! aku tak pernah kemari, lagipula aku tak yakin kau Oni-chan, heumph!"

Souji pun menengadah. Jubah hitam yang dikenakannya tersibak ke samping. Lalu ia mengamatiku lebih dalam.

"Replika yang sempurna."

"apa maksudmu? Replika?"

"Kura-chan sudah lama meninggal. Tapi sebelum ia meninggal, para dokter berhasil membuat "Replika sempurna" dirimu. Tentu saja hal ini sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Seta Shinichi sendiri yang pada saat itu berhalangan hadir. Proses Replikasi mu dilakukan oleh orang lain yang ingit mendapat jabatan lebih tinggi dari sekedar doketr biasa. Paham sampai di sini, Kura-chan?"

Aku pun marah. Rasa marah, gelisah, tak percaya, kecewa, dan semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu **(itulah Indonesiaa~ BLETAK! Author di sumpel, diiket dan ditaro di gudang). **aku sangat yakin dia bukan Oni-chan yang aku kenal.

"Bohong ! kau hanya mengarang-ngarang cerita seenakmu saja ! kau tak tahu apapun tentangku! Dan kau bahkan bukan Oni-chan! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil wujud Oni-chan! Cepat beritahu dimana Oni-chan sekarang atau kau akan menyesal!" aku pun mulai menarik katanaku namun tak disangka dia sudah berada di belakangku dan menahan lengan kananku yang akan segera mencabut Katana.

"Whoops, tapi sayangnya semua itu nyata, Kura-chan. Tentu kau tak ingat apa-apa karena kau hanya Replikasinya saja," lalu ia berhenti berbicara sebentar dan mengulurkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung hitam ke pipi ku, lalu melanjutkan. "Replika hanya memperoleh rupa dan wujud yang sama persis saja, tidak ingatannya. Kepintaran, sifat, wujud, segala sesuatu yang bersifat nyata dapan di replikasi. Namun ingatan tiap orang berbeda-beda. Oleh sebab itu kau tak ingat apa-apa karena kau bukan Sakura-chan yang asli!"

**#Yukiko's POV#**

"Chie ! Yosuke ! semuanyaaa tolong Sakura !"

Tak lama kemudian Yosuke dan lainnya segera datang dan ikut tegang bersamaku ketika mereka melihat tumpukan batu yang ada di belakangku. Sepertinya tanpa mengatakan apapun mereka tahu apa yang kumaksud.

"Sakura-chan tertimbun di bawah sana? !" teriak Teddie.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Lihat di sana ada celah. Mungkin Sakura berada di san-...AWAS !"

Tiba-tiba saja ada peluru yang menghujam batu di belakangku. Lalu ada sesosok...err atau lebih tepat nya "sesuatu" yang sedang melayang-layang di atas sambil membawa sniper super besar yang diarahkan pada kami. Di sisi lain juga ada mahluk semacam...antenna TV? Berada tak jauh dari tempat dimana si pembawa sniper itu berada.

"_Hahhh...kita gagal... kita gagal...gagal gagal dan gagal...semuanya tak berarti_..."

"Hei...suara itu terdengar...familiar" sahut Kanji. 'Rise-chan !"

"_T__ak perlu repot-repot lagi. Walau aku sudah punya'persona' sekalipun, aku tak bisa memecahkan kasus ini. Sungguh memalukan"_

Chie pun turun dari pundak Yosuke, sepertinya kainya sudah sembuh. "hei itu suara Naoto, tapi dimana mereka?"

"Masa bodoh! Kita habisi dulu shadow yang ada di depan kita ini dulu ! mereka pasti berada di sekitar sini!" jerit Yosuke sambil melemparkan kunainya hingga menghujam di lengan di pembawa sniper. Namun tampaknya tak terlalu memberi efek karena si pembawa sniper itu mencabut dan melemparkannya kembali ke Yosuke.

"Auch! Hey, kunai menancap di lenganku kembali!"

"Yosuke bukan saat nya bercanda tau! Diarahan!" sempat-sempatnya Yosuke bergurau dengan lengannya yang tertancap kunai nya sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa, tapi aku harus tahu diri ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tak lama setelah luka Yosuke sembuh si pembawa sniper itu menembaki kami lagi.

"Serang si antenna TV dulu! Dia tau weakness kita! Hancurkan hancurkan!" dengan sembrononya Kanji melintasi kami semua sambil membawa kursi(yang entah ia dapat dari mana)dan memukul-mukulkan kursi itu di pada antenna TV? Sayangnya kursi itu patah dan justru Kanji malah tersengat listrik karena ia menyentuh bagian besi kursi yang mengenai antenna. Untunglah serangan yang diterima Kanji tidak parah karena ia tahan terhadap elemennya sendiri.

"God's Hand!" teriak Chie saat memanggil Tomoe.

"Konohana-Sakuya! Agidyne!"

**#Sakura'S POV# **

Oni-chan melepaskan lengannya dari pipiku dan berjalan ke arah yang lain sambil melanjutkan ocehannya yang menurutku menyebalkan sekali. "Hahaha, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja? Dengan begitu...Inaba akan tetap seperti ini seterusnya. Hm?"

_DEG!_ _ 'Jangan'_

"Kau setuju denganku, Saku- GRAAAAAHH" sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya 'sedikit terkejut' dengan katana ku yang menembus perut nya dari belakang. Sayang tenaga yang kumiliki tak sehebat dirinya, dengan mudah ia mencabut katana itu dari belakang kemudian balik mengacungkannya padaku. "Kau...Bodoh..."

Aku terkesima melihat lenganyang berlumuran...darah? Entahlah, darah yang dimilikinya tak sama seperti darah orang-orang 'normal' pada umumnya. Darahnya yang menetes ke permukaan lantai yang dingin itu berwarna biru.

"Oh kau keturunan bangsawan ya? Darahmu biru" entah apa yang sedang ada di kepalaku saat itu, aku merasa senang sekali mempermainkannya seperti itu. Padahal aku tahu jelas, tindakanku yang sebelumnya pasti telah membakar amarahnya. Tapi aku tak merasa takut sama sekali. Aneh...

"Sial...ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini. Kita akan bertemu di lain waktu. Bye." Lalu dalam sekejap ia menghilang.

Setelah ia menghilang di tengah kabut, aku hanya bisa terduduk diam di sana. Barulah aku merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau yang tadi itu benar-benar Oni-chan? Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengenali sikapnya. Cara berbicara, cara bertingkah, semuanya berbeda. Tapi kenapa ia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Oni-chan? Kenapa darahnya berwarna biru? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Tak terasa air mataku pun mulai menetes. Lalu mulai mengalir deras. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika Oni- chan berkata bahwa aku hanya replika saja. Aku merasa hanya sebagai pengganti Sakura yang asli saja. Semua orang menyenangiku, mereka baik padaku, hanya karena mereka mengira aku sakura yang asli? Sakura, Sakura, Seta Sakura, SAKURA! Semua hanya karena aku bernama SETA SAKURA! Tapi aku bukan orang yang sama! Apa Oni-chan selama ini juga bersikap baik pdaku hanya karena ia mengira aku adiknya yang asli? Aku tak tahu, kepalaku terasa berat, aku hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalaku yang pening di dinding dekatku.

Namun setelah itu kesadaranku hilang...

**#****Teddie's POV#**

KUMAAAAAAAA! Buntut Kuma yang indah nan mungil gosong Kumaaaa TToTT. Kita semua berhasil mengalahkan shadow-shadow yang sudah mengigit dan menghanguskan buntut Kuma dengan sembarangan. Kasihan buntutku Kuma...

"hufftt, akhirnya. Teddie, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yosuke tanpa melihat ke arah Kuma.

"hwahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TtoTT buntut Kuma hangus hwahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TToTT" Kuma pun hanya bisa menangis sambil berputar-putar hingga menabrak sesuatu Kuma. Lalu Kuma terjerembab. Tapi rasanya empuk gitu. Kuma jatoh dimana yah...

"TEDDIEEEE! MINGGIR BERAT TAUU!" jerit gadis berkuncir 2 yang sedang meronta-ronta ingin meraih kebebasan, sementara cowok di sebelahnya hanya merapikan topi birunya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"NAOTOOO! RISEEE-CHAN! I MISS U~ MUUUACHH MUUAACHH~"

Rise dan Naoto segera mendorong Kuma sebelum Kuma bisa mencium mereka. Lalu mereka berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di pakaian mereka.

"Riseeee~!" teriak Kanji dari kejauhan sambil berlari ke arah gadis kuncir 2 ini dengan gaya...slow motion? ==a

"Kanjiiiii~!" si kuncir 2 ini juga balas teriak demikian dan juga...lari ala slow motion? ==a

BRUAAAKKKK! Mereka pun bertabrakan...

"Naoto-kun!" panggil Yuki-chan dan Chie-chan berbarengan. Mereka semua berkumpul, disusul Yosuke yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepala. Nampaknya mereka semua senang Kuma ^^. Namun sepertinya ada yang terlupakan...

"mana senpai?" tanya Naoto, merasa tak melihat kehadiran senpai nya di antara kami semua.

"urmm...dia menghilang." Jawab Kanji asal, disusul dengan hantaman yang 'WOOO MANTHAAABB' dari Rise.

"bisa-bisanya senpai hilang waaaaaaaaa TT^TT" dan tangisnya pun terus berlanjut.

"hei, tapi di sini ada adiknya Sou lho! Oi kura-kuraa kemariii~ eh..." Yosuke baru sadar bahwa si kura-kura nya tidak ada di tempat.

"Gawat kita melupakan Sakura-chan!" kata Yukiko segera berlari ke reruntuhan batuan yang tadi, diikuti dengan yang lain. "Ada yangbisa menyingkirkan batu-batu besar ini?"

"Jiraiya! Garudyne!"

WHOOOSSSHHHH~ batu pun tak melayang...

"err...Kuma mungkin bisa" Kuma melangkah maju dengan suara langkah kaki yang...'WAAAHH LUCUUUUU'.

"RAAAWWRRRRRRRR~" BRUAAAKKKK...gruduk gruduk...batu itu runtuh hanya dengan ditabrak Kuma dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengakibatkan KUMA pun ikut terguling-guling ke dalam. Semuanya hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil berkata "wow"

"hehehe..."

#Rise's POV#

Yap yap yap...kembali bersama saya, Risette! Karena batu yang besar-besar tadi sudah hancur ditabrak Teddie dengan kekuatan badak, kami tinggal melangkah masuk ke dalam saja. Di dalam kami mendapati ada tangga yang turun ke bawah dan ada pintu besi di ujungnya. Sepertinya ini ruangan rahasia? Kami pun segera memasukinya dengan berhati-hati, siapa tau ada apa-apa di baliknya. Tak lama kami mengamati ruangan itu kami menemukan sosok gadis berambut abu-abu yang tergolek lemas di dekat dinding sambil menggenggam katana yang berlumuran cairan kebiru-biruan...

"Sakura-chan!" Yukiko-senpai langsung sigap begitu mengetahui siapa dia. Ternyata dia ya adik Souji-Senpai. Benar-benar identik.

"Diarahan!" Yukiko-senpai tampak agak panik ketika ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura-chan. "Sakuraaa bangun bangun. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"nmggg...groookk...zzz...grooookk...zz"

Eh? Tampak nya dia tertidur =o=a.

Chie pun ikutan berjongkok di sebelah Yukiko. "hmm ternyata dia tertidur ya. Hei hei, kenapa dia memegang katana seperti itu? Apa tadi ada shadow? Berlumuran cairan biru. Seingatku shadow tak akan memuncratkan apa-apa kalau kita tebas sekalupun."

Otomatis aku mulai melakukan scan area, tidak ada indikasi shadow di sekitar. Kita aman. "ermm, senpai, cairan biru itu, aku yakin bukan berasal dari shadow. Tidak ada shadow di sekitar kita, semuanya aman."

Naoto ikutan berjongkok, namun ia memilih untung mengamati katana tersebut dari pada si pemegang.

"hmm, kental...seperti darah...baunya juga sama seperti darah.. tapi kenapa berwarna biru?"

"itu darah replika yang tak sempurna" suara ini sangat familiar di telinga kami semua. Kami menoleh dan melihat Souji-senpai dengan jubah hitamnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Senpai!" kataku sambil tersenyum cerah. Yukiko tampak senang hingga ia bangkit dan segera mengahampiri Souji-senpai. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Partner! Kemana saja kau hah! Aku merindukanmu!" kata Yosuke penuh kerinduan.

"haha, sayang sekali aku kemari hanya untuk menyelesaikan urusanku dengan gadis di belakang mu itu." Tatapan mata senpai beralih pada Sakura-chan yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan katana yang teracungkan di tangannya.

"Semuanyaa menjauh dari dia! Dia bukan Oni-chan! Dia bukan Seta Souji!" teriak gadis yang identik dengan Senpai itu.

"Sakura-chan, dia kakakmu. Souji-kun sudah kembali!" kata Yukiko mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"Yukiko-san, dia bukan Oni-chan!"

"apa maksud mu, Sakura-chan? Sudah jelas dia-"

"bukan Seta Souji." Sambung si pemuda berjubah hitam. Mereka semua tercengang, tak percaya pada kenyataannya. "haha, ayo ikutlah denganku Sakura-chan, akan kupertemukan kau dengan kakakmu tercinta."

"kau pembohong! Aku tak akan pernah mengikutimu! Kembalikan Oni-chan!"

"sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menemuimu. Ia terlalukecewa mengetahui bahwa kau bukan adiknya. Hahahahaha"

Semua pandangan beralih pada Sakura yang terlihat syok. Ia tidak menyangka rahasianya segera terbongkar di depan teman-temannya secepat itu. "Diam! Kau tak punya hak mengatakan apapun tentangku dan Oni-chan!"

"ayolah Sakura-chan, kita ini identik bukan? Kau replika dan aku juga...Replika."

DEG!

"hei senpai, Kura-chan, apa yang sedang kalian obrolkan sih? Jelaskian pada kami!" sahut Kanji sebal tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi.

"tunggu, Sakura-chan adalah replika? Kalaupun ia replika, ia memiliki darah berwarna merah, bukan biru." Sahut Naoto yang nampaknya mengerti situasi yang sedang berlangsung. "apa ada penjelasan di balik semua itu?"

"dia replika sempurna. Dan aku tidak. Itu daja yang membedakan. Aku kemari tidak ingin melawan kalian. Aku hanya ingin membawa Sakura-chan. Itu saja keinginanku." Souji melangkah mendekati gerombolan itu.

"_Jangan! Sakura-chan, dia...bukan aku!" _

"Oni-chan?"

"_Dia akan membunuhmu...pergi!"_

"!"

To be Continued

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA skalilagi maap atas updet saia yg kebangetan sampai2 2 tahun baru jalan saia baru "berkeinginan" melanjutkan fic ini wkt saia main P4 lagi (saking bosennya pas liburan) saya harap msi ada yg mau membaca walo ini crita uda jadul, jamuran nan karatan TT^TT okeeee, saia usahakan lanjutkan lagi fic nyaa

(dikejar2 massa gr2 kebanyakan gombal n diceburkan ke laut)

Shizuka Shirakawa


	8. What Caused the Bizzare Incident

"_Jangan! Sakura-chan, dia...bukan aku!" _

"Oni-chan?"

"_Dia akan membunuhmu...pergi!"_

"!"

Author's note : hwaaaa knapa aq jadi pusing sendiri sama timeline di fic ini yah haduuuu yaaah karena saia suda terlalu pusing di timeline maka saia akan jls kan saja penyebab insidennya di chap ini hwaa saia kapok pakai timeline akibat nya ia begini ini hwa hwa hwa saia usahakan supaya bias nyambung sepenuhnya & tdk membuat readers jadi binun ^^ (dilempar salak )

Oo iaa di awal2 kek nya saia salah tulis iah. Crita ini dimulai 10 tahun sebelum ending, berarti sekitar tahun 2021 an (karena ini sekitar sebelum melawan Ameno Sagiri) berarti Timeline saya salah ketika saya menyebut tahun 2013 di 2 chap sebelumnya. Seharusnya Timeline itu sekitar saat Sakura yang asli berumur 5 tahunan, jadi saat itu Souji umur 15 tahun. Oke itu ralat nya semoga kalian ndak binun iaa _ Hehehehe…ia suda de nanti saia jelas kan di crita saja hohohoho :P slamat menikmati ^^ (dilempar duren)

_**Chapter 8 : What Caused the Bizzare Incident...**_

_At this very moment, you may be saying to yourself that you have any number of admirable qualities. You are a loyal friend, a caring person, someone who is smart, dependable, fun to be around. That's wonderful, and I'm happy for you, but let me ask you this: are you being any of those things to yourself? __**~Phillip C. McGraw**_

**#Normal POV#**

"Izanagi!" seru si pemuda rambut abu-abu itu sambil memecahkan kartu yang muncul di telapak tangannya dan menghancurkannya seperti memecahkan kaca menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil. Lalu tak lama sesosok …entah apa namanya….membawa senjata jaman kuno yang sangat besar. Kontan mereka semua kecuali si pemanggil persona tersebut terkejut dan masih kebingungan.

"hei, Sou! Apa yang kau lakukan !"

"minggir, aku tak mengenalimu! Izanagi!" Izanagi pun menebas Yosuke mundur. Walau Yosuke berhasil menghindari serangan fatal itu, tapi ia merasa lengannya tidak baik-baik saja. Akibat serangan tadi, lengannya robek lumayan parah dan darahnya muncrat…pada wajah Yukiko. "agh sial. Jika serangan tadi sudah mengenaimu, aku yakin kau sudah mati. Hahahaha"

"ini….." Yukiko tampak panic, namun ia tidak berteriak atau semacamnya, justru ia malah terdiam.

"Yukiko, ada apa?" Tanya Chie yang segera menghampiri si bando merah itu. "kau kenapa?" namun tak ada respon balasan.

"Teddie, cepat cast Diarahan pada Yosuke-senpai!" seru Rise dari kejauhan untuk memberi backup.

"_Sakura-chan, bunuh dia!"_

"hah?"

"hemm, sepertinya kakakmu tercinta itu mendukungmu untuk membunuhku ya? Hahaha, tak akan kubiarkan!" Izanagi pun mengangkat senjatanya tinggi ke atas, bersiap-siap menebas Sakura.

"….."

"Sakura-chan !"

"Per…so….na..!" Sakura menebas kartu yang muncul di hadapannya hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Setelah kartu itu terbelah, ada mahluk lain yang keluar di belakangnya. Wujud nya seperti naga, panjang dan mengitari si pemanggil. _Leviathan!_

"Tsunami!" seru Sakura diikuti semburan air dari personanya yang mengakibatkan tsunami dan menghanyutkan Souji dan memecahkan Izanagi seperti kaca.

"whoa, aku belum pernah lihat persona seperti itu!" kata Kanji kagum. "apa itu persona buatannya sendiri?"

Lalu Leviathan pun lenyap dan kembali berwujud kartu dan menghilang pula.

"Kuma belum pernah lihat bear-sona yang seperti itu Kuma. Tsunamii~ surfing surfing~"

"ungg….semuanya…" sahut Sakura pelan. Ragu-ragu melingkupinya.

"Sakura-chan? Kau sakit?" Tanya Rise. "Kanzeon mengatakan kalau area di sekitar sini aman. Mungkin kita bias beristirahat sebentar di sini, mengingat luka Yosuke-senpai juga belum pulih sempurna."

"Hei, Yukiko katakanlah sesuatu!" Chie mengguncang-guncang bahunya namun gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"sudahlah, ayo kita beristirahat saja dulu di sini." Saran Naoto.

**-*Meanwhile*-**

"Replika payah!" maki seorang wanita pembawa kipas yang sedang duduk di singgasananya. Wanita itu kemudian beridiri dan berjalan mendekati bawahannya yang sedang menunduk padanya. "katakan, siapa yang mengalahkanmu?"

"gadis replica itu." Jawabnya lemah.

"sudah kuduga.." wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke lain arah sambil bergumam, "gadis itu…ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Bukan…" lalu wanita ituberhenti dan kembali menoleh pada bawahannya itu. "kehadirannya di sini itu sama seperti air. Air akan terus mengalir sampai ia menemukan jalur yang harus dilaluinya, jika tidak ada jalan lagi maka air akan membuat jalan yang baru. Sungguh mengacaukan rencanaku.."

"…."

"replica sepertimu tak akan benar-benar mampu mengalahkannya. Jadi…bagaimana kalau aku juga membuat replica yang lain? Nyahahahaha.."

**-* back to Sakura dkk*-**

**#Kanji's POV# **

Kini kami semua hanya duduk terdiam di ruangan dingin itu. Si kura-kura itu tampak menyendiri di ujung sambil memeluk lututnya. Chie-senpai tampak masih kebingungan dengan tingkah Yukiko –senpai yang tidak seperti biasanya. Rise tertidur pulas di pundak Naoto, begitu juga dengan Naoto. Teddie justru sudah mendengkur di pangkuan Rise. Semuanya tampak lelah sekali. Yosuke-senpai tampak sedang berpikir, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Hei, Kanji."

"Yep senpai?"

"apa menurutmu…yang tadi itu Souji?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. Dilihat dari tampang nya sih 100% senpai, tapi entah kenapa tingkah lakunya berbeda seperti itu. Tapi aku percaya Senpai tidak mungkin tega melukai Yosuke-senpai atau pun berencana membunuh adiknya sendiri.

"ermm, aku tidak yakin itu dia, senpai. Oh ayolah, gilakah Souji-senpai tega melakukan semua ini? bagh, sial!"

"aku juga berpikir demikian…" lalu Yosuke-senpai kembali menunduk, "ditambah lagi dengan Sakura-chan yang mengatakan kalau itu bukan kakaknya sendiri. Eh ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dimaksud dengan replica-replikaan itu tadi?"

"mana kutahu, aku sama sekali nggak 'dong' dengan apa yg mereka ucapkan."

"Aku replica, dan pemuda tadi juga replica." Jawab Sakura-chan pelan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat kami.

"whoa, aku nyaris mengiramu hantu, kau tahu."

"aku mengerti sekarang apa yang dimaksudnya dari tadi mengenai aku dan dirinya." Katanya sambil terduduk di sebelahku, kembali memeluk lututnya yang dingin. Di saat itulah Sakura-chan menjelaskan semuanya pada kami, tentang pertemuannya dengan pemuda mirip senpai hingga tentang siapa dirinya. Dan aku rasa….semua itu bukan salah Sakura-chan, justru aku bangga padanya karena ia telah menjadi gadis yang kuat dibalik semua masa lalunya yang pahit.

"kalian sudah mengerti kan, aku bukan Sakura-chan yang asli. Aku tak yakin Onii-chan masih mau bertemu denganku lagi.."

"hei, jangan berkata begitu. Lagipula, adik nya atau bukan, kau tetap kau, Sakura-chan. Tapi hidup mu yang sekarang ini, ingatan-ingatan yang kau punya sekarang ini, semua itu hanya kau sendiri yang merasakannya. Kau bukan orang lain." Sakura pun mendongak menatap Yosuke-senpai yang sepertinya berhasil menghiburnya sedikit.

"Itu benar." Sahut Naoto yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk tegak, "kau adalah kau, Sakura adalah Sakura. Kalian berdua menjalani hidup yang berbeda." Jelasnya.

"h-hei kau membuatku kaget Naoto! Kukira kau hantu gentayangan atau semacamnya.." keluhku.

Naoto pun merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bernama _revolver_.

"mau merasakan ini, Kanji-kun?"

"w-w-whoaaa!"

"Heiiii kalian bisa tenang tidak sih! Lihat, Yukiko sejak tadi tidak bersuara terus!" Omel Chie-senpai dari kejauhan. "ayolah Yukiko katakana sesuatu!"

"…" Yukiko-senpai hanya membisu.

**#Yukiko's POV#**

Ya aku ingat. Aku ingat semuanya. Kejadian itu. Kejadian yang mungkin merenggut nyawa Souji-kun di malam itu. Namun tubuhku rasanya sulit sekali untuk digerakkan. Aku takut sekali. Rasanya ingin tidur saja seterusnya takperlu bangun lagi.

"Chie…" kata ku pelan, berharap gadis itu segera mendengar nya tanpa perlu diketahui orang lain.

"Yukiko!" jerit nya antusias sambil memelukku. "Akhirnya kau bersuara juga ! ayolah, katakana padaku, ada apa?"

"Tidak.. tidak ada…"

"kau bohong lagi Yukiko. Ayolah katakana padaku, aku sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun, tentu aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan dirimu. Apa kau sakit?"

"Chie…kau ingat malam yang sangat mengerikan itu?"

Chie pun terdiam, begitu semua dengan yang lain. Kecuali Sakura-chan yang justru malah bertanya-tanya.

"hm? Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Ayolah katakan padaku."

"Yukiko, kupikir kau sudah melupakan malam itu." Kata Chie pelan, serasa seperti tak bertenaga.

"Malam berdarah itu.." kata Rise juga pelan.

"Eh?"

"Malam berdarah dimana para shadows berkeliaran di Inaba."

_**#Flashback with normal POV#**_

"_Senpai! Gawat! Para shadow bermunculan di Inaba! Senpai jawab aku! Aaargghhhhhhhhh…." Jerit Naoto di telepon yang kemudian terputus koneksinya. Saat itu kepala Souji terasa nyeri sekali, seakan-akan segera terbelah begitu saja. Ada 1 hal yang memenuhi kepalanya untuk pertama kali. Paman Ryotaro, Nanako dan Yukiko yang sedang berada di rumah sakit! Souji segera bergegas mengambil Katana yang biasa di simpannya di tempat aman agar tidak ditemukan oleh Ryotaro maupun Nanako, lalu segera beranjak pergi._

_Di tengah jalan ia banyak menyaksikan shadows-shadows berkeliaran seperti yang Naoto katakan sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Naoto berhasil kabur, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Saat ini yang harus ia utamakan adalah Nanako dan Ryotaro yang tidak bisa bertarung dan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang bahayanya shadows. _

_Ia semakin memacu larinya supaya segera sampai di Inaba Municipal Hospital. Tak lupa ia juga menebas beberapa shadows yang menghadang jalannya. Sesampainya ia di sana, tanpa perlu pikir panjang ia segera menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamar Nanako terlebih dahulu. Disana ia mendapati Yukiko yang sedang tidur terlelap di sebelah ranjang Nanako. Nampak nya mereka berdua belum mengetahui kondisi di Inaba. Souji pun mengamati sekitarnya, aman! Ia memilih membangunkan Yukiko terlebih dahulu._

"_Yukiko! Bangun!" _

"_nmgg…Souji-kun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau membawa Katana?" gadis itu terbelalak ketika melihat leader nya sedang membawa Katana, hal yang sulit ia percaya. _

"_Sshhh, Inaba dalam bahaya. Para shadows berkeliaran di luar sana. Kumohon, jagalah Nanako sebentar. Aku akan menge-cek paman Dojima." _

_Yukiko pun langsung siap siaga dengan kipas Boundless Sea yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. "baik" _

_Souji pun meninggalkan kamar Nanako dan menuju ke kamar Dojima yang terletak satu lantai di atas kamar Nanako. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar itu, Dojima sudah tidak ada. Pikirannya galau saat itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Nanako. Di tengah kabut yang semakin tebal itu Souji memutuskan untuk memakai kacamata yang biasa ia gunakan. Dengan begini ia bisa melihat dengan mudah. _

_Sementara di tempat lain…_

_Malam itu Chie, Rise, dan Kanji menginap di rumah Yosuke yang luas. Mereka memutuskan untuk membahas tentang misteri yang sedang berlangsung ketika mereka dikejutkan oleh kabut tebal yang memasuki kamar mereka. Yosuke pun terbangun oleh pintu yang di dobrak oleh tenaga Godzilla milik Chie hingga pintunya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai dan berdebum keras, membangunkan si pemilik kamar. _

"_he-hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu kamarku!" keluh Yosuke masih setengah sadar._

"_arrghh, urusi saja pintumu nanti Yos! Lihat jendelamu!" Jerit Chie kalang kabut._

_Yosuke pun melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Chie sambil mengeluh. "Hoamm.. apaan sih yang… kau…. WHOAAAAA!" ketika ia membuka korden, nampak seeokor Shadow sedang menempel di kaca jendelanya. _

"_Bangunkan yang lain! Aku akan menghubungi Souji!" _

_Dengan sigap Chie berlari dan melaksanakan perintah Yosuke. _

_Sementara Souji…_

_Ia tiba di kamar Nanako tepat pada waktunya. Karena di depan pintu kamar Nanako sudah ada 2 ekor shadows yang akan mendobrak masuk. Dengan segera Souji memanggil personanya ._

"_Kohryu! Ziodyne!" satu shadow tersisa. Shadow itu menyerang, namun masih belum cukup gesit untuk menyentuh Souji yang menghindar dan menebas Shadow itu dari samping hingga musnah. Ia pun masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Yukiko sedang panik ketika melihat Jendela kamar Nanako._

"_gasp!" _

"_Yukiko, awas!" Yukiko pun menyingkir tepat ketika kaca jendela itu pecah dan beberapa ekor shadow jatuh di antara pecahan kaca itu. _

"_Metatron! Megidolaon!" BUM dan shadow itu musnah. _

"_Souji-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"_

"_aku tak tahu. Aku tak bisa menemukan paman Dojima. Aghh, andai saja kita menangkap Adachi hari ini! Semua ini tak akan terjadi!" _

"_apa maksudmu?"_

"_semua ini karena kita tidak menangkap Adachi. aku bisa merasakannya, sesuatu yang sangat kuat melebihi kekuatan kita sedang memenuhi Inaba. Kupikir itulah penyebabnya." Jelas Souji sambil menebas shadow yang mendekati mereka. _

"_bagaimana dengan Nanako? Aku takut kalau kita membawanyapergi, ia tidak bisa bertahan tanpa alat-alat medis itu!" _

"_aku akan menjaga kalian di sini…" _

**#End Flashback#**

"lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura-chan tetap terus bertanya. Sementara Yukiko terdiam. Yang lain pun juga tampak tak sabar menanti lanjutan cerita dari Yukiko.

"Kami dikepung para shadows. Saat itu baik aku maupun Souji-kun sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sementara saat itu kami masih harus melindungi Nanako-chan."

"senpai.."

"….."

"Yukiko, jika kau tak kuat menceritakannya, hentikanlah!" saran Chie sambil merangkul Yukiko.

"Tidak Chie. Aku harus cerita." Yukiko pun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia menahan tangis nya sekuat tenaga.

"Darahnya.." kata Yukiko pelan.

"Darah apa senpai?" Tanya Naoto berhati-hati.

"Darah Souji-kun muncrat ke wajahku…" Yukiko segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Memori yang sangat menyiksa itu menyeruak begitu saja kedalam ingatannya.

"Sh-Shadows… sa-saat itu aku hanya bisa terbaring lemas di lantai karena kehabisan tenaga, kesadaranku pun juga mulai pudar. Ada seekor shadow ingin menebasku…lalu…Souji-kun…" Yukiko tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, tangis nya pun pecah. "AAAAAAAAAAAA, Sakura-chan maafkan aku! Semuaa maafkan aku! Maafkan akuuu!"

Hening, tak ada yang mampu berkata apa-apa. Chie hanya bisa memeluk Yukiko lebih erat lagi, pundak nya pun juga bergetar. Ia menangis. Yosuke merasa dirinya seperti dihantam palu ah tidak, lebih dari itu. Rasanya seperti rasa bersalah yang tidak akan pernah habis. Andai waktu itu ia lebih cepat dan segera tahu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Kenapa ia tidak bisa lebih pintar lagi sih?

Sakura-chan tampak syok berat. Di tengah tangisan Yukiko, Rise dan Chie, Sakura hanya terdiam saja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat ke pundak Kanji.

"He-hei, kura-chan! Jangan pingsan! Kura-chan!"

**#Sakura's POV#**

Kepalaku terasa pening sekali. Rasanya sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku hanya bisa merebahkan kepalaku di pundak Kanji, berharap tidak ada orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Lalu kesadaranku hilang…

Ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada di velvet room. Aku terduduk di sofa yang empuk yang berhadapan dengan Igor dan Margareth. Tatapan mereka berduapun tak kalah nanar nya denganku.

"jadi kau sudah mengerti sekarang nak?"

"ya."

"itulah yang terjadi pada pendahulumu. Seta Souji huh? Apa kau yakin masih mamou melanjutkan perjalanan nak? Kabut yang sedang menghadangmu semakin tebal, perjalananmu selanjutnya tak akan semudah yang sudah kau lalui sekarang," Igor pun berhenti sejenak. "apa kau masih sanggup?"

"mungkin. Entahlah aku tak tahu. Selama ini tujuanku kemari hanyalah mencari Oni-chan. Ternyata tindakan ku selama ini sia-sia, bukankah begitu?"

Margareth pun ikut menunduk, lalu berkata. "di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi itulah takdir yang sudah tersusun rapi di setiap perjalanan hidup setiap orang. jadi segala kejadian itu memiliki makna tersendiri."

"bukan kebetulan huh? Takdir? Ya mungkin memang begitu."

"kembalilah anakku, teman-temanmu menunggumu. Till we meet again.."

Kali ini aku terbangun, namun bukan di ruangan itu lagi. Aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku berada di punggung Kanji.

"oh kau sudah sadar rupanya? Kau sudah merasa baikan huh?" Tanya nya masih dengan gaya punk nya.

"hu'u. turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"nah sudahlah, dari nada bicaramu aku tahu kau masih lelah." Sahut Kanji sambil terus berjalan bersama dengan anggota IT yang lain.

"kau mengingatkanku pada Oni-chan. Dia suka menggendongku seperti ini duluentah itu ingatan Sakura yang asli atau bukan aku tak tahu."

"hmm.." Kanji hanya bergumam pelan. "aku merasa Senpai masih hidup."

"apa?"

"ermmm kau tahu kan, err biasanya kalau kau sudah berteman dekat dengan seseorang, kau akan merasakan firasat yang buruk ketika seuatu terjadi pada temanmu itu. Tapi aku merasa Senpai masih hidup di suatu tempat."

"mustahil.." kataku pelan.

"ermm, aku juga merasa begitu, Kura-chan." Timpal Yosuke. "leader kami tidak semudah itu dikalahkan. Souji selalu lebih baik dari kami semua, nyaris dalam segala hal. Ah, memang dalam segala hal sih. Kalau kami saja masih hidup, ia tentu juga masih hidup kan?"

"aku setuju dengan Yosuke-senpai" lanjut Naoto. "malam itu aku juga diserang oleh para shadow, aku tak ingat apa saja yang mereka lakukan padaku, tapi aku masih hidup saat ini, itu bukan suatu kebetulan. Rasanya seperti….ada yang merencanakannya."

"kuharap begitu."

"Senpai, bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Aku percaya pda senpai. Kuatkan dirimu Sakura-chan!" hibur Rise dengan mata sembab setelah banyak menangis tadi.

"Terima kasih Rise-san, tapi ngomong-ngomong…wajah sembab mu itu jangan dipakai untuk menghibur orang. Yaah walau agak lucu sih. Hahahaha…"

"hei kau mulai tertawa! Ayoo semangat semuanya, Kuma akan beraksi!"

"aah tutup mulut mu Ted, aku yakin kau akan jatuh tak lama lagi jika kau melanjutkan cara berjalanmu seperti itu."

**GUBRAKKK!** Yap seperti yang Yosuke katakan.

"awww, Yosuke! Kata-katamu membawa sial padaku!"

Semuanya tertawa, Yukiko sekalipun mulai tersenyum.

"baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke TV world dan mencari si bedebah Adachi itu! Biang kerok itu harus segera dibasmi!" kata Kanji bersemangat sekali.

"ya, aku yakin jika kita tidak segera menghentikannya, kabut nya akan segera menyebar ke Okina."

"Erm, aku lebih khawatir lagi kalau Junes department store masih berwujud atau tidak." Kata Chie spontan.

"err… mari berharap masi berwujud."

**To be Continued**

Olaa olaaa XD. Huehehehehehe, saya cuman melanjutkan insiden di P4 dengan imajinasi amburadul saia . Tapi mengenai "kiamat di inaba" itu beneran lhoo, coba aja jangan lawan Adachi sampai waktunya habis. Nanti shadow akan bermunculan di real world A_A. ada koq video di youtube :D hehehehehehe okeee tq bgt buat **The God Emperor of Mankind** yg suda mau kasi review (betapa girang nya saya masi ada yg mau review hehehee) (makasih sarannya sudah saya perbaiki ^^ hehehehehe ^^ternyata klo ngetik di Ms word "katakan" malah diubah jadi katakana sama kek nulis "bisa" jadi "bias" )

Okeeee, ide buat selanjutnya saia msi g punya

Tapi saya usahakan dapet hehehehe…. Okaii, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaa ^^

Mohon maap apabila ada kesalahakn kata atau blab la bla (di tempeleng readers. Readers: emank nya pidato apah? Syuh syuh syuh)

Hehehehe ….^_^V


End file.
